Attack on Kaiju
by KaijuHomie1625
Summary: It's the year 2146 A.D.. For more than a century, humanity lived an uneasy peace living behind massive, 200 meter walls to protect themselves from colossal monsters known as Kaiju. Then one day, humanity's lives changed forever. An enormous, 250 meter Kaiju appeared and breached the wall, letting them inside. It went from a century of peace, to slaughter.
1. A Grim Reminder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, Pacific Rim, nor Attack on Titan**

 **Author's Note:** Hello! This is my first fan-fiction and first time posting on here. I've been pondering for so long if I wanted to do this, but I've sucked it up and decided to finally do it. This story has been in my head for so long and I never thought I would actually do it. So my idea for this story is that it's the same setting in the Attack on Titan universe, and it also shares the same universe as the Godzilla movies, but primarily the original 1954 movie, and the other monster movies that were released prior to the film. but instead of it being in an apocalyptic wasteland, it's in a more futuristic setting, and instead of titans, it will have monsters from the Godzilla movies, Pacific Rim, and if I'm really creative, some monsters of my own design. I've also thought of the idea that instead of the soldiers using the 3D Maneuver Gear, which they will of course, the will use 20 foot tall mechs (imagine the mechs from Titanfall), and yes, the Jaegers from Pacific Rim will be in this story, but instead of being called Jaegers, they will be called Titans (since the titans from AOT will not be in this story, why not use the name for something good). I've even decided to come up with a new main character, but don't worry, Eren Jaeger will still be in the story, just not as what you always remember him by. My new main character is named Alistair "Alex" Blaskowicz (for any Wolfenstein fans out there, yes I did name my character after B.J.'s last name because it's such an awesome one). Not only did I create him, but there are many other characters that I will make as the story goes on. So I wanna stick to the source material of the AOT manga and anime as much as I can, and at times and even much later into the story I may do some original content. I really hope y'all enjoy my first fanfic.

 **Chapter 1: A Grim Reminder**

It was the year 2146 A.D.. The sky was a bright orange, as if the world was the sun itself. Even the clouds were just barely blending in with the fiery sky.

A flock of geese were flying above a large city, known as Shiganshina. As they continued to soar, they all separated when they got close to a massive, clawed hand that was grabbing the top of an enormous, 200 meter wall that was surrounding the city. All of the city's residents were looking up at the hand in shock, not one muscle even flinched. Then all of a sudden, a terrifying, reptilian face rose up and stared down at the city.

It was on this day that humanity received a grim reminder. Humanity lived in fear of the Kaiju, and for more than a century, for anyone who still had humanity left inside, they were forced to live in cages called walls.

 **12 hours earlier…**

A squad of soldiers, who were suited in 20 foot tall mechs while riding on large hovercrafts fit for the mechs, were riding across a large, abandoned city outside of the walls in a heavy rain storm.

"All soldiers prepare to fight," shouted the squad commander, "There's only one target! We'll take it down and claim this city as humanity's first stronghold beyond the walls!"

"Target approaching, it's a Trespasser," shouted a soldier behind the commander.

It was barely visible because it was night time and it was raining, but what could be seen was that it was a 90 meter Kaiju, classified as Trespasser. It had a large, bulky torso, four arms, two large and two small, and an axe like bone on it's head.

The commander's mech quickly makes a hand signal and it's pilot commands, "Split into 6 groups! We'll act as the bait! Men, put those mechs to good use!"

The soldiers lept off their hovercrafts as they activate the thrusters on the backs of their mechs. All of them show off impressive maneuvers as they traverse the land scape surrounding the Kaiju.

The commander shouts, "Hey assholes! Quit showing off and take that ugly bastard down! Attack from all directions!"

One soldier, determined to take the beast down, manages to find a good vantage point of the Kaiju nape on it's neck, and with a confident tone in his loud voice, "Prepare to taste the power…. OF HUMANITY!" He unsheathes two massive blade from the holsters in his mech, and flies towards the Kaiju, and, "HHHHHUURRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH,"…

 _Beautiful flowers planted in a garden, suddenly smeared by blood._

 _"Alex", a voice ringed._

 _A mouth full of knife-shaped teeth let out a bloodcurdling roar._

 _"Alex."_

 _Multiple corpses are shown on the ground, only to be scooped up by a massive hand._

 _"Alex!"_

 _A large plantation factory located in a beautiful landscape, only then to be surrounded by multiple Kaiju._

 _"Alex!"_

 _A knifeheaded Kaiju looks at a child, then extends its hand out, and crushes it._

 **5 hours before the incident…**

"Alex", shouted a woman who appeared to be in her 30's, as she tries to wake her 11 year old son, who had brown hair, green eyes, and a small scar above his left eye, who has been shaking and sweating on his bed. He wakes up and is confused about what just happened. He asks in fear and confusion, "Mom?"

The mother, Lisa Blaskowicz, felt sorry for her son. "Was it another nightmare," she asked. Alex tried to hold back a tear and replied, "Yeah, I don't remember what it was about, but it was awful." Lisa embraced Alex, trying to comfort him, and it worked, for the most part. Lisa then said, "It's almost noon, why don't come downstairs and eat something." Alex then went from fear to shock and annoyance and shouted, "Wait it's almost noon?! I need to meet Eren and Mikasa in 15 minutes!"

Alex got dressed faster than he ever would getting ready for school. He heads downstairs and grabs a biscuit his mother made for him. "Bye Mom," he said before giving her a kiss on the cheek, and she replies, "Bye sweetheart!" "Later Dad!" "Careful out there son," said Alex's father, Robert Blaskowicz, a tall, well built man in his late 30's. Alex ran outside, ate his biscuit in a few bites, and ran outside the door to the southern part of the wall to meet with his friends.

The Blaskowicz family are very well known in the city of Shiganshina, next to the Jaeger family. Robert and Grisha Jaeger are both very accomplished scientists. Both went to medical school together, and more than a decade ago, they were able to work together and cure a deadly plague that was infesting the city, and no one will ever forget their heroism. That's also how Robert met Lisa and Grisha met his wife Carla, because at the time they were both patients of theirs. Grisha's son Eren has been Alex's childhood best friend since they were basically being potty trained, and since they both have almost the exact same reckless personality, their bond is almost brother-like. Alex became friends with Mikasa instantly after the Jaegers took her in after her family was murdered. Not once has Alex had any problems with the two kids, other than his occasional friendly brawls with Eren, but according to them both, that's what brings them together even more.

Alex makes it to a bridge near the southern entrance of the wall. He couldn't help but admire the logo that was imprinted on the wall, which resembled an eagle with a five tipped star above the head.

Alex picks up his hoverboard and looks around for a few seconds, and instantly recognizes two kids about to cross the bridge. One was a boy Alex's age who had the same hair color, but a shade darker, with teal eyes, and a girl, who had an asian appearance, and didn't show much emotion. "Hey Mikasa, don't tell anyone I was crying, alright?" asked the boy, Eren. "I won't", the girl, Mikasa, replied.

Alex runs up to the two and yells "Hey guys!" Eren was very happy to see his best friend and yelled "Hey Alex!" "Hi Alex," said Mikasa who cracked a faint smile after seeing him. "I'm sorry I'm late, I slept in," Alex says with a little hint of guilt, but Eren says "It's alright man, you're just in time, the Survey Corps will be here soon." Alex asks in excitement, "They're already coming back? I hope their mission was a success. Hey Eren, we still gonna join when we grow up?" "You're damn right we are," Eren passionately says as the two friends smile at each other, but Mikasa looks at them both with an emotionless face, as she looks like she doesn't like the fact that both boys, who were undoubtedly determined, but also reckless, wanted to join a military group whose mission was to venture outside the walls and fight the Kaiju, with the possibility of not coming back alive.

Eren noticed a dry spot on Alex's left cheek and asked with a chuckle, "Were you crying, Alex?" Feeling embarrassed, Alex simply wipes his cheek and says, "No!" Eren proceeds to tease him, "Big, tough Alistair Blaskowicz was crying to his mommy, hahaha!" When Alex noticed something on Eren as well, he immediately came back, "You're no tough guy as well Eren, I can see the dry spot on you're cheek." Eren wiped it off, and Alex chuckles, "What? Did Mikasa take you're doll again?" "Asshole," Eren said, giving Alex a slight punch on the shoulder. "Dick," Alex came back with a punch of his own. After a few seconds, Eren cracked a smile, and both boys start to laugh, with Mikasa having a faint smile of her own.

"What were you two crying about," asked a man in a military uniform with an insignia of two roses across from each other. Alex knew the man, "Hannes?"

Hannes is a childhood friend of Lisa, and is Alex's godfather. He is a respected captain of the Garrison, who is responsible for looking out for trouble on the walls. The only downside of him is that he has a slight drinking problem.

"Did Mikasa give you two an ass-kicking," he asked in a sarcastic tone. Eren replied, "We're not babies, we don't ever cry!" Alex smelled something and gagged, "Good God, you reek of alcohol!"

A few drunk Garrison soldiers overheard and start yelling inaudible words to the group, much to the kids dismay

"So you're drinking again, huh," asked Alex, and Hannes replied, "Yeah, wanna join us?" "Good idea Hannes, ask a bunch of 12 year olds if they want some booze, I'm sure our parents will really appreciate that," said Alex in a sarcastic tone, and Hannes replied, "Relax, slugger, I was just kidding." "Aren't you on duty?" asked Eren, and Hannes replied "Yup, we're on guard duty today, so we found some booze to keep us busy." Eren wondered, "If something bad happens, would you be able to fight?" "What do you mean if something bad happens?" Alex gets annoyed and jumps into the conversation, "If _they_ break into the walls!"

There was silence for a bit, then Hannes says in a slightly painful way due to him being mildly intoxicated, "Ow, geez Alex, not so loud." One soldier stood up and walked to the group and said, "You definitely have your father in ya, kid, but don't worry, those walls have been up for more than a century, so there's no way anything will happen today or any other day." Alex argued, "So basically you're saying you're not ready to fight at all." "Nope", replied Hannes. "So drop the Garrison Regiment name and call yourselves the Standing Around Like Assholes Squad," said Eren in an annoyed tone, then Hannes chuckled, "Has a nice ring to it, but if we wanna get the job done, we will, other than that, we're used to the insults, gives us confidence." Both boys were not happy with Hannes' words, but Alex shrugs his anger off and says, "Sure, we can stay in the walls our whole lives and do nothing but sit on our asses and eat and sleep. Even if we do that, that'll make us cattle." The three kids start walking away from the soldiers, and Hannes starts to realize something, and says to himself with concern, "Do they…. want to join they Survey Corps?"

The three kids walk silently through the neighborhood. Mikasa breaks the silence and says, "You two should forget about joining the Survey Corps." "What," Alex asked in shock, and Eren followed, "Do you think they're a joke too?" Mikasa replied, "It's not about what I think." Suddenly, a faintly loud bell starts ringing across the city, with Alex and Eren instantly recognizing what it's about. "Guys it's them! Come on, let's go see the real heroes of the city," Alex said in an exciting tone as the three kids start running towards the road where the Survey Corps will be crossing.

The southern gate opens, leaving a 100 meter gap for the Survey Corps to enter. The first to enter were 3 giant, 80 meter tall robots called Titans. The first one had the appearance of a rusty tank, and looked like it took serious damage, with both of it's arms gone and a large chunk of it's chest was missin. It was basically in such a shape that it shouldn't even be active. This one was labeled "Horizon Brave". The second was slimmer in appearance and had fin like appendages around it's upper torso. It was missing an arm, but wasn't as damaged as Horizon Brave. This one was labeled "Romeo Blue". The third was almost the same design as Horizon Brave, but less stocky, and had twin cannons on each shoulder. This one was still in decent shape, only with minor damages. This one was labeled "Coyote Tango". Apparently these were only 3 out of 12 that went outside the wall. What was left of the Survey Team entered the city, and it wasn't a pretty sight. More than half of the team was injured and in critical state, and their mechs were severely damaged and their hovercrafts were barely operational.

One of the soldiers, Sergeant Erwin Smith, notices Alex and Eren smiling at him to show praise and appreciation. Erwin takes note of this, but ignores them soon after, not exactly in the mood for an autograph. The two boys realize that these soldiers went through Hell and more, and decided to call it a day and head home, but before they left, "Jason!" A woman ran to the commander and asked. "Where's Jason? Where's my son?" The middle aged woman looked scared and worried, and the commander spoke out, "It's Jason's mother, bring it here."

The woman was somewhat confused and scared when the soldiers gave her an object covered in white sheets. She unwraps it, and finds none other than a severed arm. She quickly covers it and drops on her knees, sobbing heavily while the commander watches regretfully. He eventually kneels down to her and says, "This was all we were able to recover, everything else was gone, and his mech was completely destroyed. I'm sorry, ma'am." After a while, the woman then asked the commander, "Was he helpful?" The commander acted surprised when she asked that. "Did he die an honorable death? Even if it wasn't a great deed… surely he died helping humanity!"

"Of course!" the commander replied, but then he decided to tell the truth, "No. Mission after mission, even with so much that we have right now…. WE STILL ACHIEVED NOTHING!" His reaction shocked everyone around the block, the woman most of all. "My orders have done nothing but send soldiers to their deaths! We haven't learned a single thing about them at all!"

A few minutes after that little vendetta, the squad left the area. One civilian spoke out, "Geez, that was depressing. Come to think of it, actually, if this keeps up, we don't even have to worry about overpopulation." Overhearing the man's words, Alex walks up to him and hits him with a pole. The civilian yelled, "Hey what's the big idea?!" Before Alex could do anything else, Mikasa grabs him, pulls him to an alley, and throws him to the ground.

"What the hell Mikasa," Alex yells in an angry tone. Mikasa then says, "Have you changed your mind about the Survey Corps?" Admittedly, he does try to answer, but didn't want to believe what happened would cloud his judgement. Eren helped Alex on his feet. "Sorry I did that, but just try not to make the situation worse than it already is," Mikasa tried to soothe the mood between her and Alex, so he simply shrugged it off.

"We're home!", Eren yelled as he and Mikasa walked into their house. "Welcome back," said Carla Jaeger in a kind voice.

Eren goes to the sink to wash his hands. "So how was your day," ask Carla. "It was good," Eren replied with a monotone voice. Suddenly he felt a slightly painful tug on his ear. "Ow. What was that for?" "You ears turn red when you lie," Carla chuckled, to which Eren replied, "How do ears even get red? And I'm not lying." Eren hears his father, Grisha, chuckling, something he hasn't heard in a long time.

As the family are having dinner, Mikasa suddenly spoke out, "Eren wants to join the Survey Corps." There was silence in the room for a bit, then Eren yelled, "What the hell, Mikasa!" Carla walked up to Eren and yelled, "Eren, are you crazy?! How could you think about joining that awful group?" "It beats being inside the walls and doing nothing!", Eren replied, then Grisha jumps in, "Eren. Why exactly do you want to join the Survey Corps?" Hesitantly, Eren answers, "Because I want to explore the outside world, and see what else the world has to offer, besides I want to be able to help humanity by not sitting around and doing nothing." "Hmm, I see," Grisha says pondering his decision, "Well I'm not saying I'm supporting you, but I obviously can't talk you out if it." "Well I forbid it," Carla jumps back in, "Only someone stupid would decide to join them." Eren angrily replied, "Only someone stupid would stay in here and live like cattle!" Eren ran outside the house, going anywhere but there, the Carla walks up to Mikasa and says, "Listen to me, he is a reckless boy, you have to promise me to watch him at all times." Mikasa nodded in agreement.

Alex walked inside his house, and sees Robert sitting on his couch. "Hey son, please have a seat with me." "Ok," Alex said nervously. After he sits, Robert says, "So it comes to my attention that you're planning on joining the Recon Corps." Alex was shocked by this, and annoyed by the fact that Robert said 'Recon' instead of 'Survey'. "I'm not sure what you're-" "Hannes came by. Why would you want to join the Recon Corps." "It's Survey," Alex corrected his father, but he came back, "That group has too many names, might as well put them together and call them the Surveycon Legicorps." Alex chuckled a bit, then hesitantly answered, "I wanna see the outside world. I don't want to be in these walls forever, and I want to make a difference by not sitting around and doing nothing, which is pretty much what the beloved Military Police are doing now." "I see. Well, at least you know what you wanna do with your future, even if its not exactly how I pictured it." "I've made my choice." "That you have. Well, I need to head to the interior for a meeting, I'll be back in a few days." As Robert stood up, he pulls out a key on his necklace and says, "When I get back, I'll show you the basement." "Really?" Alex asks with excitement. Robert nodded, then put the key back inside his shirt, then says, "Oh before I forget, your friend Armin called before you walked in, he said he wants you to meet him at the docks." "Thanks I'll head there right now, have nice trip dad!" As Robert watches his son runs out the door, he has a questionable expression on his face, and all of a sudden starts to feel pain in his chest. He sighs, and says to himself, "I can't believe time's almost up."

Armin Arlert has been one of Alex's best friends just as long as Eren has. His family knows the Blaskowicz's very well. Armin's father and Robert were very good friends by the time the latter started medical school. However, Armin's parents have disappeared following and expedition outside the walls, leaving him to his grandfather.

"What's wrong heretic?", a boy says in an alleyway as he pins a smaller boy with blonde hair and blue eyes to a wall, "If you don't like getting your ass kicked, just fight back." "If I did, that would be stooping your level." replied the boy, Armin, and the bully asked in surprise, "Excuse me?" "You're only beating me up because you know I'm right and you're wrong, and there's know way you're going to change that."

The 3 bullies seemed confused and surprised, then one of them raised a fist and said, "Shut up, ya smart ass," but before he could hit Armin, "HEY!" The 3 bullies looked and saw Alex standing there ready to fight. "This doesn't concern you Asskowicz," one of the bullies said followed by laughter, then Alex replies, "A bunch of fatties beating up a smaller kid, did your daddy put some piss in your pork sandwich?" "You motherf-", before he could finish, "Get away from him!" The bullies looked behind them and saw Eren running towards them. "Let's have some fun boys," said one of the bullies, "let's show these pricks who they're dealing with!" One of the bullies notices someone behind Eren. "It… it's Mikasa! Let's get out of here!" The 3 bullies ran away at the sight of Mikasa, but Eren believes otherwise, "HA! They ran away because they saw me," then Alex teases, "Yeah, lets make sure _they_ know you're around and they'll cower in fear, and humanity has won." "Asshole". Armin grunts in pain, and Alex extends his hand out trying to help Armin. "I'm ok, I can get up myself." "Oh, ok."

The group were by the docks, while Armin tells how he ran into the bullies. "So I told them how we should venture out the walls, and they beat me up for it and called me a heretic." "Shit", Alex said under his breath while throwing a rock into the water. Eren jumps in, "Why do people hate it when we bring up going outside?" Armin answered " Because we've lived in peace for more than a century, and people think that if we go outside, _they_ will come in." Eren realized something else, "By the way, why did you tell mom and dad about the Survey Corps?" Mikasa answered "I never said I wouldn't tell them." "Let me guess, that wasn't a nice family dinner," Alex jumped in, and Eren replied, "Not exactly." "Figured as much," said Armin.

After a brief silence, it was broken when a yellow lightning bolt crashed to the ground, causing a strong quake in the city. The impact was so strong it caused the kids to jump unpurposefully.

"Was that an earthquake?" Alex asked. "I don't know", Eren answered. Armin ran to where all the commossion was happening. "Hey Armin, wait up!", yelled Alex as the rest of the group tried to catch up.

The group managed to catch up with Armin. "Hey Armin, what is it, what do you see?", asked Alex, who then looks up in shock and fear, noticing a massive, clawed hand grabbing the top of the wall. Armin is shocked and says, "There's no way! That wall is 200 meters high!" Alex speaks to himself, "It's one of them," then a terrifying, reptilian face looks down on the city. "A Kaiju!"

It was an enormous behemoth, easily 250 meters tall if not more. It's face had the same structure of a hammerhead shark, with each side housing menacing, gazing blue eyes, and had a slanted chin. It's mouth was full of massive teeth. From behind the wall, it has a massive torso, with four arms, two large and two smaller, and muscular legs, and the most notable feature was it's multiple spike tipped tails. Throughout it's entire body, small clouds of steam with an electric current are released through various parts of it's body. It let out a loud, ear piercing roar that could easily have been heard for miles. The Kaiju proceeds to ram all of its tails on the wall, and in a couple of hits, it completely obliterates the wall, leaving a wide, 100 meter tall gap. The debris scattered everywhere, destroying nearby buildings and killing several people. Then, the Kaiju disappears into the mist it left behind.

Everyone in the city, including the kids, were frozen in fear. For the first time ever, they, the Kaiju, have entered the inside of the Walls, ready to devour everything in their path.

When the first Kaiju, a 90 meter class with a knife like blade on it's skull, enters the city, everyone panics and starts to run away. "THE KAIJU ARE HERE!" "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" "WE'RE ALL DEAD!"

Armin starts wanting to run, "We should start running too… Eren!" He sees Eren walking in the opposite direction everyone's running, "My house is over there! Mom! Dad!" "My house is over there too," says Alex heading in that direction, with Mikasa following, but Armin stands still, "Alex, wait! Mikasa!" Armin wanted to follow them, but he was so frozen with fear that he could barely move.

The rest of the group ran to their homes to check if their families are ok. Alex makes a hard left away from Eren and Mikasa to his house. The latter two make it to their house and find it demolished. "MOM! DAD!" He and Mikasa try to lift the debris to find their parents. As they lift it, they find a severed arm, and Eren gets scared and drops the debris. "No," Eren said, not believing what he is seeing. When he realizes that his parents are dead, he drops to his knees and screams, with tears rolling down his eyes. Mikasa kneels down to him and hugs him, shedding a few tears.

Hannes arrives at the house in his mech, only to see the two kids crying and a severed arm next to them. "No. No!" Hannes was horrified to know that his friends were dead. Then he realized something else. "Where's Alex?"

Alex was still running trying to get to his house, and when he makes a hard right he sees his house, only for it to be nothing but rubble. "MOM!" He sees Lisa trapped beneath the debris. "Hold on mom, I'm getting you out of here", Alex said determined to get his mother out. He tried lifting the debris, but to no avail. "My legs are crushed, I won't be able to make it. Alex, please, you have to get out of here, leave me." Alex sheds tears hearing his mother, but tries not to listen to her, "I'm getting you out of here, I'll carry you!" "Alex please, listen to me! I love you so much, I want you to live on as much as you can, please," she says as tears start running down. But before Alex could say anything, booming footsteps shake the area. Alex sees two Kaiju walking across the streets of the doomed city, but he also sees one heading straight for them.

Hannes arrives to see his childhood friend trapped beneath the debris. "Hannes, please, take Alex to safety, save him!" Lisa begged, but Hannes replied, "Don't think so little of me Lisa. I'll kill that Kaiju and save both of you." " _Captain Hannes_ ," said Hannes mech," _multiple Kaiju heading in this direction, I recommend you embark_." Hannes nodded and embarked and his mech, and starts running in the Kaiju's direction, and unsheathes his blades, determined to kill it. However, as he gets closer, he froze in fear. The Kaiju was horrific in appearance. It was 80 meters tall, had slender arms and legs, a medium sized torso, and had a long crest on top of it's head. It had a bony mouth and it had four eyes. Hannes was terrified to face this creature, so he regretfully sheathed his blades and headed back to Alex, and picked him up, leaving Lisa behind. "Hannes, what are you doing?! Put me down! We have to get mom!'' "I'm sorry," Hannes said under his breath. "Thank you", Lisa said to Hannes. "HANNES STOP! MOM!" "ALEX! LIVE ON!" Lisa wanted her son safe, even if that means ending her own life, but she took it much harder than she thought. A tear starts running down her face. She covers her mouth, and says under her breath, "Don't go."

The Kaiju makes it to Lisa. It scoops up some debris, with Lisa. Alex watches helplessly as his mother is about to be devoured. "STOOOOOOOOOOP!" He sees his mother struggling trying to get out but to no avail. The Kaiju lifts its hand above its mouth, and drops the debris with Lisa, after everything makes it into the mouth, with Lisa landing on its boney jaw, the Kaiju chomps down, killing her instantly.

It was on this day that humanity received a grim reminder. Humanity lived in fear of the Kaiju, and anyone who still had humanity left in them, they were forced to live in cages called walls.

 **Author's Notes** **:** So here's my first chapter. I think it took me 6 hours to write this because I had to make some changes with the death of the main character's mother and all, along with new material. Yes, the beginning did start off a little slow, but I thought it went pretty well in the end. For those wondering, the Kaiju that killed Alex's mother was called Karloff, one of the Kaiju that showed up at the very beginning of Pacific Rim. So I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I should have the next chapter up soon!


	2. That Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, Pacific Rim, nor Attack on Titan**

 **Chapter 2: That Day**

 _For centuries, humanity has lived under the protection of three walls. The first is the inner most wall, known as Sheena, which protects the interior city, also where the Military Police serve under the King. The second is the one in between the first and third, known as Rose. And the third and outermost wall is known as Maria. The Shiganshina city in said wall is currently overrun by Kaiju. And it was on that day, humanity's lives were changed forever._

Shiganshina. What was once a respectable city loved by it's residents, was now a demolished feeding ground. Corpses filled the streets, either crushed by the Kaiju, or scavenged by the crows.

In the midst of the chaos, where around every corner people are getting eaten by Kaiju, everyone runs for their lives, except for one Wall Priest, who is part of a church cult that worships the walls as their god. "Till that time I had been a wretched soul, and wholly given to greed. Now, as thou see'st, I'm punished for it here!"

No one pays attention to the priest as they only care about staying alive. One civilian girl decides to hide between two apartment buildings, thinking she's safe. However, a 60 meter Kaiju, a lizard like creature with two membranes between it's arms and legs, finds her, and dives in head first for the kill.

The Wall Priest, still preaching to the terrified crowd, goes silent for a bit and sees a 90 meter Kaiju, with large, curved blade like bones on it's head and chin, which has spotted him. It impales the priest with it's blade like hand. Before the priest gets devoured, he preaches out, "O Avarice, what more can thou do to us. Thou has to thyself….", his last words were cut off after the Kaiju devours him.

Alex barely moved a muscle after seeing his mother get eaten. He manages to snap back to reality and notices he was still inside the cockpit of Hannes' mech, then punches him in the head. "Alex! What are you doing," Hannes yelled in a slightly painful manner before coming to a stop. "We were so close to saving Mom! If you would have killed that Kaiju she would still be alive!" Then he punches Hannes again even harder. "Dammit, cut the shit," Hannes said after he opened the cockpit door and threw Alex into the pavement.

Hannes exits his mech, and starts walking towards Alex, and says, "Alex. You couldn't save your mother, because you lacked strength." Alex becomes angry and tries to punch Hannes as hard as he could, but Hannes simply grabs hold of his arm. "And I…. I was a coward!" Hannes yelled breaking into tears and crying, which caused Alex to stop. "I'm sorry," he said as he takes Alex back to his mech.

Most of the cities citizens have made it to the docks, where they are waiting to board large ships that were heading to the other side of the wall. "Discard your belongings! Let as many people on as possible," a soldier yelled throwing a bag off the bridge.

Eren and Mikasa managed to make it on the boat and ran into Armin and his grandfather. "Eren, are you…" Armin tried to ask, but Eren interrupted, "I'm OK, Armin, thanks. Where's Alex?" Mikasa looked around, and pointed out to the docks. "There he is!" Armin said, relieved that his friend was ok. He attempted to wave at him, but realized the look of fear and shock on his face. "Armin," his grandfather said, "Let him be for now. Poor kid, how terrible it must have been." All three kids looked at Armin's grandfather in confusion, not aware of what just happened.

Tanks were being deployed to the northern entrance of the walls, while the turrets above were armed and ready. "What are you all waiting for, get those tanks out there, and arm the turrets, the Kaiju are coming," shouted a soldier. He then notices two Kaiju, a 90 meter one with a knifelike protrusion extending out of it's forehead, classified as Knifehead, and an 80 meter one that looked like a mix between a turtle and a gorilla, classified as Leatherback, and they were both heading towards the wall.

Before they could make it halfway, a large robotic figure crashed down in front of the wall. It was the Titan Coyote Tango, which was still in the area when the attack happened. "At ease soldiers", said the pilot, "I got this."

Both Kaiju roared at it's mechanical foe. " _Initiating combat protocols,"_ said the Titan's AI system. It simultaneously points it's twin shoulder cannons at the Kaiju. The Leatherback charged first, and when it was about to deliver a crushing blow, Coyote Tango fired both it's cannons, leaving deep wounds in the Kaiju's belly and sending it flying 100 yards.

The Knifehead followed immediately, and was about to slice its blade on the Titan. The Titan manages to grab hold of the Kaiju's head, albeit with damage. " _Minor damage inflicted, I recommend you take-" "_ Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get the gist Coyote!" said the pilot. After a brief struggle, the Titan manages to let one hand go. It unsheathes a wrist blade, and manages to slit the Kaiju's throat. The Kaiju bellowed in pain and staggered back several feet. This gave the Titan the opportunity to go in for the killing blow. With surprising agility, the Titan jumps in the air, does a 180 twirl, and slices its blade right through the Kaiju's nape, killing it instantly.

The Leatherback manages to recover from it's injuries and takes the Titan by surprise. It yanks one of Coyote's cannons off, then swings it like a baseball bat, knocking the Titan into a nearby building." _Left shoulder cannon nonfunctional, damage inflicted."_ "That all ya got, buttercup," the pilot said mockingly before the Kaiju tries to ram it's fist on the Titan's head. The Titan was barely able to avoid the attack. Seeing an opening, the Titan rams it's knee into the Kaiju's belly, then grabs it by the neck and throws it into the pavement, pinning it down. The Titan managed to give it a few good punches to the face, but the Kaiju retaliated and threw the Titan off with one hand. "Damn, this guy's tough," said the concerned pilot. Knowing he had one cannon left, he had an idea.

The Leatherback gets back on it's feet, and roars, letting the Titan know it's pissed off. The Kaiju charges on all fours. "Coyote, charge the remaining cannon to full power, wait for my signal." " _Copy that pilot._ " When it gets close to the Titan, the Kaiju raises both of its fists in the air, ready to make the final blow. "NOW!" The Titan quickly reacts and shoots it's remaining cannon at the Kaiju's head, blowing it off. Then the Titan shoots at both the legs, handicapping the headless Kaiju. "Let's finish this," said the pilot as he pins the Kaiju from on top of it's back. To keep the Kaiju from grabbing anything, the Titan incapacitates both it's arms by snapping them from the elbow. The Kaiju tried to shake the Titan off. The Titan stood up away from the Kaiju, then stomped on the it's nape, ending it for good. " _Targets have been eliminated, well done pilot." "_ We'll celebrate later, this is far from over."

 _ **Meanwhile, at the docks**_

"Bring it back up!", a soldier shouted telling the men on the boat to bring the ramp up. The civilians started panicking when it happened. "What the hell are you doing, let us on!" "Sorry, there isn't any room!", a soldier tried to explain, but it obviously wasn't working, as many panicked people tried to jump on the boat, some making it on, some falling into the water.

As the soldiers and Coyote Tango are still trying their best to hold the Kaiju back, the wall's gate is being lowered all of a sudden. The soldiers took note of this. "The gates are closing! Retreat, or we're going to be left behind!"

"Don't shut it!", Hannes yelled at the soldier closing the gates, "Just hold on a little longer! There are still people out there!" "If the Kaiju get through, the city being overrun will be the least of our worries, we'll be forced to fall back behind the next wall," the soldier argued, and Hannes replied, "That's not an excuse to leave people to die!" "Close the gate!", one of two soldiers that showed up behind Hannes, "The Kaiju are coming!" Hesitant, the soldier orders, "Hurry and shut that damn gate!" Hannes attempted to stop them, but is held back by the two soldiers. "Get your hands off me!", he yelled.

All of a sudden, a loud, thunderous sound is heard throughout the city, and is being followed one by one, causing Hannes and the others to stop struggling.

Alex and the others hear the same sound as well.

Coyote Tango turns around to try and find the source of the sound.

And then, walking from behind a few buildings on the other side of the city, was a massive Kaiju, at least 100 meters tall. This Kaiju looked much different from the others. For one, it basically looked like a giant Minotaur, with hooved feet, clawed hands, and large horns on it's head. But the most notable feature was that both of it's arms and abdominable area was covered in silver armor, with it's shoulders having two pairs of spikes, while the head sported a silver helmet, leaving only the mouth and eyes visible. The soldiers were very surprised by the appearance of this new Kaiju." _New contact, be ready for action,"_ said Coyote's AI. "Ok, this will be interesting.", said Coyote's pilot in a nervous matter.

The Kaiju was getting a stance ready, as if it was about to charge. "Alright, try this for size." The pilot aimed it's cannon and fired a powerful round straight to the Kaiju. The Kaiju raised it's arms and formed an X shape, and the projectile collided with them, exploding. After a few seconds, the Kaiju brushed off the smoke. " _Target doesn't appear to be damaged"_ said the AI. "It… it did nothing!?" said the pilot in a fearful tone. The Kaiju let out a loud roar, then charged, and as it pushed it's feet off the ground, the force was strong enough to shatter the buildings nearby

"Goddammit!" The pilot said as it desperately fired multiple rounds at the Kaiju, none of them working. The Kaiju continued it's charge, running at an unbelievable speed. It kept getting closer to the Titan, and closer, and closer, and… "Aww shit", the pilot saying his last words right before the Kaiju slammed it's entire body into the Titan, completely obliterating it. Coyote Tango was no more.

"Oh shit!", said a soldier fleeing to the wall, then another soldier followed, "Hurry, a Kaiju's heading for the wall, close the gate! Hurry!" But it was too late, because the Kaiju rammed it's whole body into the wall, obliterating it and make a hole just as big as the one in Shiganshina, making the entirety of Wall Maria vulnerable to Kaiju.

The Armored Kaiju was on one knee and was on the palm of it's hand after crashing through the wall. It lifted it's head, opened it's mouth, and let out a stream of steam, followed by a low growl.

Alex and his friends barely flinched at the sight of the powerful Kaiju because they were so shocked.

Hannes managed to make it out before the Armored Kaiju destroyed the wall, but he could do nothing but stay in his mech and watch as multiple Kaiju exit the hole and walk past the Armored one which was still standing in the same spot, and scatter across the landscape. "It's over," he said in a frightened tone, "It's all over."

On the boat, Alex and his friends are sitting in the boat as they see their home being destroyed.

Eren begins to tell himself as he cries, "Why did I have to argue with her? I'll never get the chance to apologize."

Alex just felt pissed off while tears rolled down his eyes. "Those bastards!" His friends start looking at him in a shocking manner as he stands up and starts walking. "What's gotten into you Alex?" Armin asks Alex while grabbing his shoulder, but he simply shrugs him off. Alex walks towards the portside of the ship, and slams his hands on it. "Kill them all!", Alex yelled with a vengeful tone,"I'll kill them, every single fucking one of them!" Armin and Mikasa looked at Alex in a nervous manner, but Eren looked at him and nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Robert Blaskowicz is shown driving his hoverbike after hearing the news of his home being attacked. "Alex… Lisa…. Please be safe!" he begs to himself as a tear begins to roll down his face.

 _"Alex! Alex!" A voice yelled_

 _"Dad, stop! What are you doing?!", yelled Alex who is scared and confused about what his father is doing to him._

 _Flames are surrounding Alex and Robert._

 _"Just give me your arm," Robert yelled as he tried to stick a needle with yellow liquid into Alex's arm. "Dad, you've gone crazy since Mom died!"_

 _A key is shown spinning as the flames go out._

 _"It's for… your own sake!", Robert says as he injects the needle into Alex._

 _Alex grabs the earth as he screams in pain._

 _"Listen to me," Robert said to get Alex's attention,"You must reach it! Until.. you learn…. the truth, someday!"_

 _Alex continues screaming, then opens his eyes, and they briefly turn orange, then the key falls to the ground._

 **The morning after the incident**

Alex wakes up to find himself in a warehouse, and Mikasa is standing near him "Are you okay," she asks, "you were having a nightmare." Alex grunts in pain because of a headache, and says, "I feel like I just saw my dad." "No, you were dreaming," Mikasa replied. Alex was a bit confused, then was surprised that he saw his father's necklace with the basement key around his neck. "Come on, they're handing out food," Mikasa said, causing Alex to stand up.

They walk outside the warehouse and meet up with Eren, who turns around, pleased to see Alex awake. "Hey," he said in a worried manner. "Hey," replied Alex. "You alright? You've been out for a while." "Other than the mild headache, I'll be alright," Alex replied. They're talk was briefly interrupted when two citizens were fighting over food before the soldiers separated them.

"Hey guys," Armin yelled while running to the group, holding four loafs of bread. "My grandfather got these saying it was for the kids." He hands out the bread to each of them, while a soldier looks at them in disgust.

"What got him so butthurt," asked Alex to which Armin replied, "You can't blame him, there's not enough food to go around, and there was a food shortage just recently."

While citizens continue arguing about food, one soldier spoke out, "Why should we give our food to some lowlife outsiders. If the Kaiju got through the wall, they could have at least eaten a few more of these guys."

Alex was angered by his words and began walking towards them. "Alex, wait," Armin said attempting to stop them.

"This ordeal is just making everyth-" the soldier was interrupted when Alex kicked him in the shin. "Oww! You damn kid," the soldier then punched Alex in the face, and the one next to him kicked him down. Teary-eyed, Alex yells at the soldiers, "Assholes! You don't know what it's like. You haven't seen what the Kaiju do to people!" This grabbed the attention of the nearby civilians. Pondering what Alex is saying, the soldier shrugs it off and walks towards Alex in an angry manner.

Armin manages to step in the way. "I'm sorry! He's just angry and cranky, that's why he hit an adult." Knowing the soldier was the center of attention around the area, he simply spoke out, "You kids should be thankful! It's because of us you're not starving to death." Armin simply replied, "Yeah, thank you!"

Back at the warehouse, Alex is angered by the situation he's in now. "Shit. I don't want to sit in this place any longer than I have to. I'm going to apply for cadet training next year and join the Survey Corps." Armin was surprised by Alex's decision, and asked, "Alex, you can't be serious, can you?" "I've never been more serious in my life!" Alex replied, then looked at the bread, "I don't need this shit," then threw the bread at Armin.

"Alex you'll starve!", says a concerned Eren. "It doesn't bother any of you? It's because we take everyone's charity that we can't beat the Kaiju." "What you're suggesting is impossible," replied Armin, "There's no way to beat them! The best we can do is stay in the walls. If we do anything, we'll die just like my parents." Alex was more angry than before. "Oh I get it, so you want me to stay and have a comfy life inside the walls, instead of fighting back against those bastards. Well if that's the case, go ahead and do that, you coward!"

Mikasa intervened and punched Alex in the face. Normally, since Mikasa is already unnaturally strong, she would have knocked him off his feet, but somehow, he managed to resist and stayed on his feet, which surprised Eren and Armin. However, the hit still really hurt.

Mikasa broke the silence and said, "If Armin is a coward, then we are as well. Whether it's running from Kaiju or not, we can't manage anything on our own. Staying alive is what matters most." Mikasa takes the bread from Armin and forcefully gives it to Alex. "I don't want you to starve to death." Alex shamefully eats the bread as tears roll down his eyes, then he walks up to Armin and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, Armin." Armin smiles and replies, "Me too."

N _early a week_ since _Wall Maria has been breached, most of the refugees were tasked to scout for food in the wasteland. Unfortunately, avoiding a food shortage was unavoidable. A year later, the central government sent a multitude of refugees on a mission to retake Wall Maria from the Kaiju. Of the 250,000 sent, not even 200 survived. Although it wasn't much, their sacrifices did improve the food shortages for the rest of the population._

Armin sits in an alleyway while holding his grandfather's hat, who was among the ones who were sent to the wall, and one of those who didn't return. Armin embraces the hat and starts to cry. "Now we have a reason to fight the Kaiju," Alex said as he and the rest watch Armin cry. Alex started walking away from them then stopped, saying, "I'm signing up for the cadets. Anyone else is welcome to join me." After a brief silence, Armin was the first to speak, "I will too!" Alex didn't say anything, but Eren was surprised, "Armin?" "I will!" Then Mikasa spoke up, "I will too." Eren tried to object, but he knew it wouldn't work. Then looked at Alex, and nodded. Alex then walks up to Eren, and says, "You and I have been talking about doing this our whole lives… let's make sure that happens." "You're damn right it'll happen," Eren says with smile.

 **1 year later**

Hundreds of kids are lined up with their cadet uniforms on, ready to begin their training at the military base. Drill Sergeant Keith Shadis, who was a bald, intimidating looking man, shouted out to the cadets, " The 104th Cadet Corps Class entrance will begin! You have the worst of luck to have me as your drill sergeant! I do not welcome you warmly, hell, I don't welcome you at all! As of right now, you all are nothing but Kaiju chow. You're all weak, you're all less than weak, you're all even lesser than weak, goddammit, you might as well be less than that as well!"

All of the kids were nervous and anxious hearing the sergeants words, except for one hothead, maybe two. The sergeant continued "Over the next three years, we're going to train you worthless sacks of shit and teach you how to fight Kaiju! Three years from now, it'll be you who will decide if you've got the balls to eradicate the Kaiju!"

"Yeah", a determined Alex says to himself, "I'll be the one. I'll kill them all!"

 **Author's Note:** And that does it for the second chapter. This one I thought was fun to write in the beginning, because it features the first fight between a Kaiju and a Titan. Also, if you're a fan of Pacific Rim, you probably know that Coyote Tango was advertised for the movie, and didn't even have a minute of screen time? So I decided to give it the role it deserves, even if it meant it would be destroyed -_-. By the way, the Armored Kaiju is actually a monster named Thanatorg, which is a concept monster supposedly to be used in the Colossal Kaiju Combat game that'll be released in the future. Look him up if you so desire, and the artwork is done by the fantastic Matt Frank, and all artwork is credited to him. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.


	3. The Night of the Disbanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, Pacific Rim, nor Attack on Titan**

 **Author's Note:** So for this chapter, I've decided to go more along with the roots of the manga, because if I do it for the anime, with the third episode being entirely original, then I would feel like I'd be plagiarizing the entire thing, only with slight changes, because there's nothing at all about that episode that I would really be able to change, so I apologize if the chapter goes a little slow compared to the previous two.

 **Chapter 3: The Night of the Disbanding**

 **3 years after Cadet Training**

"Today marks the end and disbandment of the 104th Trainees Squad," yelled Drill Sergeant Shadis, who was obviously glad the training was over so he didn't have to work with the Cadets again.

Shadis continues his speech, "The top ten cadets are as follows: Sasha Blaus, Connie Springer, Marco Bott, Jean Kirstein, Eren Jaeger, Alistair Blaskowicz, Annie Leonhardt, Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun, Mikasa Ackerman!" All ten cadets saluted. The sergeant continued, "You will all sign up for one of three corps: the first is the Garrison, which is responsible for patrolling the top of the walls; the second is the Survey Corps, where soldiers are ready to sacrifice their lives and head outside the walls and face the Kaiju; the third is the Military Police, who maintains the law and serves the King. Unfortunately, the MP is only reserved for the top ten! By tomorrow I expect everyone to sign up for one of these, now, dismiss!" "Sir!"

The cadets were having dinner at a large restaurant inside Wall Rose, celebrating their graduation. "Sheesh", sighed an annoyed Jean, a young man of average build with grey hair, "I'm so glad this training is done with, I just want to head to the interior with the MP already." "Yeah," replied another boy, Marco, who had black hair and freckles, "it would be a true honor to serve the King." As he takes a sip of his drink, Jean slaps him on the head, which causes his drink to splash all over his face, then Jean says, "Come on, Marco, quit flattering yourself over that bullshit! I know what you really want is a nice, comfortable life inside the interior." Then Jean decides to stand up and make a scene, then points at a table with the other top ten students, "What about the rest you guys?! This could be a huge opportunity for us! Would you rather go out there and fight the Kaiju and die for an unreasonable cause, or live a peaceful life in the interior!" Some of the others agree with him, most of them ignored him, but Alex wasn't buying it.

"Hey, Jean!", shouted Alex, whose body physique has noticably changed due to so much training. Jean didn't like Alex at all, so he wasn't looking forward to hearing what he has to say, "You said you wanted to be nice and comfy in the interior. The part of town we're in right now used to be part of it." Jean was a bit confused about Alex's question, so he asks, "What are you getting at, Blaskowicz?!" "What I'm saying is, even if you're not exactly in the interior, your pathetic excuse of a brain would be comfortable no matter where you are." Most of the cadets laughed at the insult, especially Eren, but Reiner, a large, bulky young man, who was sitting at the same table as Alex, laughed so hard while he was drinking, that he spat all over Armin, much to the latter's disgust, but Reiner quickly apologized.

Jean didn't react too kindly to the insult, simply saying, "Asshole!" "Using your Kaiju fighting skills just to run away from them, that doesn't really make since, don't you think," Alex asked, to which Jean replied, "You're asking about that now? If you ask me, I'd wish that whole 'fighting Kaiju' bullshit be thrown down the drain." Alex was pissed at his response, and both stood up and walked toward each other. "You son of a bitch," Alex yelled, to which Jean replied, "Fuck off and face reality!" "Guys, please stop!" A girl with brown hair walked up to the boys trying to stop the fight. "Yennefer, stay back, I don't want you to get hurt," Alex telling her to stay out of the way.

Yennefer Price was from the City of Trost. She has a military family and wanted to follow them in their footsteps. Alex was one of the first people she ever met in cadet training, and they've been friends ever since. While she didn't make the top ten, she is still excellent at hand to hand combat. As it so happens, Jean has a crush on her.

"Alex, please," she begged as she grabbed his hand and lowered it. Alex did eventually calm down, but not Jean, and grab onto Alex's shirt collar. "You son of a bitch!" "Fuck off, you'll rip my shirt." "Who gives a shit about you're clothes, I'm so jealous!" "What the hell are you…..", Alex was confused by Jean's words, then he realized he is exactly like him, taking out his feelings on other people. But Alex wasn't like that anymore. In order to get the fight over with, Alex grabbed Jean's arm, wrapped his right arm around his neck, then swiftly kicked him in the middle of his leg, knocking him to the ground. Everyone was both in shock and awe by Alex's technique, especially one girl with blonde hair.

 **Flashback**

"Alright Annie," yelled Alex, who is in a hand to hand combat training area, while holding a wooden knife running towards a teenage girl, Annie, with blonde hair, "Here I come!" Annie managed to grab hold of Alex's arm that was holding the knife, then wrapped her other arm around his neck and swiftly kicked him in the leg, knocking him on his back.

"Where the hell did you learn that," Alex asked in a surprising and painful tone, and Annie replied, "My father." Then she sighed, "There's no point to any of this." "Huh," Alex was confused on what she meant by that, then she replied, "The only ones who take it seriously are either naive idiots, or just plain idiots. For some reason, it's better to fight the Kaiju the further you get away from. How do you think this farce came about?"

"I don't know", Alex replied while attempting to go after her again, "That's a good question!" Annie used the same move on him again, then pinned him to the ground, and said, "Maybe it's because of human nature. Either way, I refuse to play soldier in this insane world." She got off Alex and walked away. Alex never realized, because he was focused on training to fight the Kaiju, that the other cadets were just using their fighting skills just to run away from them.

 **Present Day**

"What the hell," yelled Jean as he sat up, "What kind of move was that?!" Alex replied, "That was something I learned while you were slacking off. A nice, comfortable life is your idea of reality? And you seriously call yourself a soldier. Is that what the rest of you are planning?!" Alex then looked around the restaurant, with everyone facing each other wondering what to think about Alex's question, then he continued, "I trained long and hard to be able to fight the Kaiju, and I'm sure as hell not going to waste that. We will beat those bastards, I bet my life on it!"

Then a young man with blonde hair, Thomas, spoke out, "But we can't beat them, Alex! You know how many people have died. Hundreds of thousands, maybe more, and we've lost 20 percent of the population! We can't beat them!" There was silence for a bit, then Alex broke it, "So?" Everyone was shocked he said that, then he continued, "You're all gonna give up because you think we can't win? Yeah, sure, we lost plenty of battles, but each one lost helped us overcome more in the next. You think I'm just gonna throw away all my training just to live a lazy life in the interior? To hell with that! I'm going to join the Survey Corps so I can fight those bastards! That is my dream!" Alex then ran outside, with his friend group, including Yennefer, following, then Jean said to himself, "You wanna go ahead and get yourself killed? Fine. I'll be in the interior while you do that."

Alex sits on the sidewalk, with a small tear running down, but wipes it off after hearing his friends walking outside. "Hell of a speech," said Eren, "But you don't need to convince me to fight the Kaiju." "I guess so," Alex said with a chuckle.

All five decided to sit down and look at the stars and talk about their future. "It amazes me how almost everyone in there went through training just so they can run away from the very thing they swore to kill," snapped Alex. Then Armin spoke out, "Alex. I'm joining the Survey Corps with you." " What? Are you sure," Alex asked, and Armin replied, "Yeah. I know I barely passed the combat training, but I just don't want to be a burden." "You've never been a burden, Armin," Alex reassured Armin, "Plus, with your intelligence, the Survey Corps would be lucky to have you, well all would." "Thanks.", Armin said. "Alex, are you sure you want to do this," Yennefer asked in a concerned tone, "I mean you did have the top scores in hand to hand combat. Mikasa's number one and you beat her." "I'm right here, Yen," said Mikasa with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Sorry, no offense," Yen said with a hint of embarrassment, then continued, "It's just that the MP could really use someone like you." "The MP are bunch of corrupt assholes who wants nothing to do with anyone, and I'm not like," Alex replied,"I'll put those scores to use in the Survey Corps." "I'm coming, too," said Mikasa, much to Eren's surprise, "Seriously?!" "Eren you know full well that wherever you go, I go. I'm not losing anymore of my family." Eren understood quickly, then Alex spoke out, "So I guess we're all going, huh? At least I'm not doing it by myself." They all smiled when Alex said that, then they all continued to look at the stars.

 **The next morning**

In the city of Trost, most of the city's residents, including Alex, Eren, and Armin, even a couple, Hannah and Franz, who joined them, were waiting for the Survey Corps to pass through the gate on their next mission. Among the team of over 3,000 soldiers, were at least 12 Titans, but there were two who stood out to the crowd the most. "Look," shouted a random civilian, "It's Striker Eureka, piloted by Commander Erwin!" This Titan, Striker Eureka, looked more advanced than most Titans. It had the design as if it were a humanoid jet, with wing like protrusions on it's back. And it's pilot is one of the most respected commanders in any military corps. "And there's Kiryu," shouted another civilian, "piloted by none other than Captain Levi!" According to what Alex has heard, Captain Levi is said to be humanity's strongest soldier, with the highest Kaiju kill count. As the strongest soldier, he has the pleasure of piloting the best Titan in the Corps, Steel Dragon, but it's widely know as Kiryu. This Titan was unlike any of the others. For one, it had the design of a Kaiju, with a tail, reptilian head, clawed arms and feet, and it had 3 rows of plates on it's back. Instead of being covered in scales, it was covered in shiny, silver armor. Alex could have sworn he knew of a type of Kaiju that looked like Kiryu, but couldn't point it out.

"This is nothing like five years ago," Alex said, "people are starting to feel hopeful." "Yeah," Armin agreed, then Hannah spoke out, "Everyone's cheered up since then." Then Franz spoke out, "Nothing has happened in five years. Since we upgraded our defenses, I doubt that Colossal Kaiju will ever show up." Eren was very annoyed about how naive they were, and said, "Why would you think that, you dumb couple!" They were both embarrassed when he said that. "What?! Us, a married couple?!" Hannah asked bashfully, then Franz said, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Eren!" Alex and Armin couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, kids!", yelled a voice the boys recognized. "Hey Hannes!" yelled Alex. "Heard you three graduated," Hannes said before jokingly mocking them, "you brats sure have grown up." "And you're now Commander of the Garrison," said Alex, "Not bad for a drunk." Hannes chuckled and plucked Alex's forehead, but then his happy mood turned regretful, and said "I'm sorry, I couldn't save your mother." Alex was surprised by Hannes apology, then replied, "Don't kill yourself over it. We're not ignorant anymore, and we won't let something like that happen again. We will defeat the Kaiju, I bet my life on that." Hannes was a bit surprised by Alex's words, but not entirely.

 **1 hour later**

6 cadets, including Alex and Eren, were assigned to maintain the turrets on top of Wall Rose. "What!?" yelled Eren, "You're joining the Survey Corps! But Connie, you've been blabbing about how you wanted to join the MP the entire time we went through training!" "I know!" Connie replied, then a young girl with black hair with two pig tails, Mina, walked up to them and said, "Hey Alex! I think you're speech the other night made him choose otherwise." Then Connie lied, "No! It was my choice, and my choice alone!" Then Thomas spoke out, "You're not the only one." Alex was surprised, but respected his choice.

Sasha, a young girl with brown hair and a crazy look on her face, stepped in, "Excuse me, guys! I was able to steal some meat from Shadis' office." The look on everyone's faces says how much of a crazy idiot Sasha is, then Connie spoke out, "Did you seriously break into the officers' provisions? You really are crazy!" "It's ok," Sasha said as she drools, "Once we conquer the land from the Kaiju, we'll have plenty of meat to go around." Everyone was pondering about what to do, then Thomas spoke out, "Dammit, give me a piece!" "I'll have one too," yelled Connie.

As they gather around Sasha, Alex walked to the side of the wall, looking down to the city. He was smiling knowing that he and the other cadets have come a long way since five years ago. He was confident that humanity might actually have a chance. Humanity will finally fight back and win.

But…

A yellow lightning bolt crashed behind the Wall, and a familiar, massive, reptilian face popped up behind the cadets, greeting them with a low, ominous growl. Everyone didn't move a muscle because they were so shocked.

"What?!" Alex yelled before the Colossal Kaiju blew a large hole in the wall, and a cloud of steam blew the cadets off the wall. They managed to use the maneuver gear they were wearing and used the grappling hooks to stay on the wall. "Damn that was close!" Alex said to himself, then noticed the giant hole in the wall, like the one that was breached in Wall Maria. "Shit!" yelled Eren, "The Kaiju are coming!"

Two Kaiju already made it through the wall, a 90 meter one that basically looked like a giant, blue dinosaur, a T-Rex if nothing else, classified as Gorosaurus, and another 90 meter one that had a sharp curve on it's head and curved down from it's chin to it's chest, classified as Mutavore.

Alex and Eren looked at each other, and they both knew what they were thinking. They both pressed on their wristwatches, then released their grappling hooks, much to the shock of Thomas, "What the hell are you two doing?!"

After a few seconds of falling, two mechs came flying and caught both their pilots, because even without their pilots, they can still fight in an auto mode.

Alex's Mech, Alpha Charlie 1625, or AC, embarks it's pilot, and it's AI says, " _Pilot Blaskowicz, Kaiju presence directly below us, I highly recommend an evasive plan of action."_ "HA," Alex laughed, "To hell with that AC, were gonna kill those damn Kajiu!" " _Copy that, pilot."_ "Eren! You take the blue one, I got the ugly bastard." "Let's do this DT!" " _Affirmative, pilot Jaeger,"_ said Eren's mech, Delta Tango 1554.

The Kaiju notices Eren's mech flying towards it, and as he gets closer, the Kaiju jumps and attempts to chomp on the mech. "Missed me!" Eren mocked. As he tries to go in for the kill, the Gorosaurus quickly spins it's tail, barely missing the mech. "Whoa!" yelled Eren in shock. Eren uses his mech's wrist mounted machine guns to grab the Kaiju's attention. It worked, but it wasn't happy. The Kaiju attempted to swing it's tail again, but Eren quickly dodged it, and went for the kill while it's turned around. He got his blades in position and sliced the Kaiju right through the nape, instantly killing it.

The Mutavore swings it's arms in multiple directions trying to hit Alex's mech, but to no avail because he was so fast. "You gotta be faster than that!", Alex mocked, then the Kaiju quickly chomped down at the mech, but barely missed. "Shit! Close call!" Alex just thought of an idea, and unsheathed his mech's blades. Alex quickly makes a stall turn back to the Kaiju, then fires the mech's shoulder missiles at the head, stunning it. Then the mech dives towards the legs. Alex then slices through the Kaiju's ACL. The Kaiju bellows in pain as it kneels down. It sees Alex coming in for another attack. It swings it's arm toward the mech, but Alex dodges it and slices the hand off at the same time. This just makes the Kaiju more pissed off, but before it could do anything else, Alex quickly flew in for the killing blow, slicing through the Kaiju's nape, killing it.

Both mechs land onto a building. " _Kaiju threat eliminated, well done pilot Baskowicz,"_ said AC. They open their cockpits and both pilots exit their mechs. "We actually did it!", Eren said, "we each killed our first Kaiju, together!" "And Jean would rather sit on his ass and do nothing." , Alex said. Both boys laughed, also knowing that their dream of fighting the Kaiju together has came true.

But their celebration was cut short when a loud, ear piercing roar was heard from on top of the wall all across the city.

Sasha, Connie, Mina and Thomas made it to Alex and Eren's position. "We need to leave," Thomas said, "More Kaiju are about to come through the wall!" Seeing the Colossal Kaiju is still at the wall, Alex says with a vengeful tone under his breath, "I'm not done yet!" "What?", Thomas asks in a confused manner.

Alex's mech picks him up and puts him in the cockpit, then he flies to the top of the wall while talking through the mech's intercom, "Guys, this is our chance! It's him, the Colossal Kaiju! We can't let him get away!" The mech flies through a cloud of mist, then swiftly lands on top of the wall. With a ferocious look in his eyes, Alex looks up to his enormous foe. The Kaiju looks down and sees the mech, and lets out an ominous growl, right before Alex mockingly greets the beast, "Hey….. it's been five years!"

 **Author's Notes:** And that does it for this chapter. I have to admit it was kind of boring writing the beginning until I got to the part where Alex and Eren work together to kill the two Kaiju. So what I basically did in the beginning was mix the manga and the anime, with the flashback scene between Alex and Annie and the fight with Jean, because both weren't in the manga (that version of the fight with Jean wasn't in the manga, to be specific). And yes, Kiryu is a Titan in this story, and I'm sure you all caught that little tease when Alex wondered about Kiryu. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to have the next one up soon.


	4. First Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla, Pacific Rim, nor Attack on Titan

 **Chapter 4: First Battle**

 _It's been five years since the incident at Shiganshina. Humanity has been struggling trying to evacuate Wall Maria's residents and building defenses, and their decreasing number of Titans hasn't helped. Since time has gone by, humanity seems to have felt more hopeful thanks to the help of the Survey Corps and their many missions inside the Wall, along with the Wall's defenses slowly starting to rise up again. Humanity seems to be more confident than ever. They believe they could finally stand a chance. But Deja Vu has arrived to do the same to Wall Rose, and one particular soldier was ready for it._

Alex pondered what his next move should be. But before he could do anything, the Colossal Kaiju raised it's massive arm and swung in Alex's direction. " _Warning, hostile has engaged."_ Said AC's AI. Alex activated his mech's thrusters and jumped high, avoiding the Colossal Kaiju's attack, which wrecked the top of the wall.

Alex flew to the other side of the enormous Kaiju. He saw the Wall's upper defense turrets being destroyed, and realized that the Colossal Kaiju wasn't exactly aiming for Alex, but aiming for the Wall's defenses so that the rest of the Kaiju can enter the city without any problems. " _Hostile has destroyed all defense parameters."_ Said AC. To his surprise, Alex said to himself, "I'll be damned. This bastard…. is intelligent!"

The Colossal Kaiju turned it's head and was looking at Alex's mech hovering not too far away. The Kaiju extends it's arm and tries to grab the mech.

Alex reacts quickly and dives to avoid the Kaiju's grab. Alex does a large barrel roll around the arm and then lands on it. As Alex tries to run up the arm, the Kaiju notices him and shakes it's arm. Alex then starts flying up to it's neck.

Alex has a clear shot at the nape, then goes in for the kill. However, right before Alex could make the killing blow, the Kaiju let's out a cloud of mist, flowing with electricity. " GGHHAAA! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS," yelled Alex in surprise.

The Kaiju's mist causes the mech's systems to go haywire, and if Alex stays in the area any longer, the mech could be destroyed. AC's AI repeatedly states, " _WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING."_

But Alex was too determined to give up now. He activates his mech's thrusters and puts them at maximum power, and goes in for the kill, and with a scream of ferocity, "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

However, when he slices his blades, the Kaiju vanished into thin air. Alex was left hovering above the landscape, shocked at what just happened. AC's AI says, " _Area is clear of hostiles, no Kaiju presence detected."_

Eren landed his mech on top of the Wall, and talked through his intercom, "Alex, what happened?! Where's the Colossal Kaiju!" "I don't know," Alex replied, "It just vanished!"

Alex landed his mech on the Wall and exited, meeting with the rest of the Cadets, and said with a regrettable tone in his voice, "I'm sorry guys, I wasn't fast enough." Thomas replied, "Don't kill yourself over it, you did your best." Then Connie spoke out, "We don't have time to get all sobby right now, because there's a giant ass hole in the Wall, and more Kaiju are about to get through!"

Two mechs with the Garrison insignia on them landed on the wall, and one their cockpits opened, and the pilot yelled, "What are you four still doing up here!? The Captain has ordered all Cadets to meet at HQ, and he wants whoever made physical contact with the Colossal Kaiju to report to him after the meeting! We will hold the Walls until then!" "Yessir," all four cadets shouted.

A loud siren rang across the City of Trost, followed by a voice in the city's intercom, "Disperse of all your belonging! Please evacuate calmly!" The city's residents were far from calm trying to run to the other entrance.

With the Survey Corps out on their mission, and being the only military corps that has Titans, the Garrison sends a defense unit to guard the hole so that it can be fixed.

Meanwhile, the cadets were at the fuel depot filling their mechs. Mikasa heads to her mech, but notices something wrong with Armin.

"Armin, are you okay" Eren asked, "I'm fine! Everything should settle down," Armin replied, struggling to hook up the fuel rod to his mech, "But we're still in trouble! There's a 100 meter hole in the wall, and there will be no time to fix! And there's an 80 meter boulder that crashed into the city, and hasn't been dug out! If the Kaiju feel like it, they could devour us all if the hole isn't fixed in time! All of Wall Rose will be breached, just like Maria!"

"Armin!" Eren grabbed hold of Armin's arm, and said, "Pull yourself together, man. We will beat those bastards, even if it takes another century, I bet my life on it!"

After a few seconds of silence, Armin eventually snapped out, then said, "Sorry. I'm okay now. Thanks Eren."

Looking around, Armin realized something, "Where's Alex?"

 **In the Captain's quarters**

Alex was at attention stance, while holding his damaged mech's main optic unit, in front of the desk of Captain Kitz Woerman, who was a tall, middle aged man who had a similar appearance of Drill Sergeant Shadis, except he had hair and didn't look as intimidating.

"So, you're Alistair Blaskowicz, son of Robert," said the captain, and Alex replied, "Yessir!" "At ease, soldier. By the time this is over, you won't be a cadet anymore." Alex relaxed his body and casually replied, "Yessir."

Then the captain continued while reading a report sheet, "So from what I'm seeing, it says you graduated fifth in the Training Corps. Your theoretical and strategic intelligence is just a smudge above average, but your hand to hand combat skills are undeniably superb, and your scores even passed the top graduate." "I always consider myself lucky, sir," Alex said, to which Woerman replied, "At least your not a bragger, I like that. I knew your father very well, he's a good man." Alex was a bit hesitant to answer, but then said, "He was. I haven't seen him since Maria got breached." "I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway, back to the topic at hand."

Woerman turned the page, and said, "It says here that you engaged in a fight with two Kaiju with the help of another soldier, I believe his name is Jaeger, when the outer defenses failed to stop them, very impressive. But what I found very interesting is that you engaged the Colossal Kaiju." Alex replied, "I thought I could put a stop to it once and for all. At first I was doing well, dodging all of it's attacks and eventually went for the nape. But as I went in, the Kaiju let out a cloud of electric steam. It messed with my systems. I thought I wasn't going to make it, but I overcame and went for the kill. But all of a sudden, it just vanished into thin air, like it did 5 years ago."

Woerman was quite curious about how Alex told the story, then said, "Blaskowicz, what you did was irresponsible and reckless. However, I admire your determination and bravery, so no, you won't be executed, not that we do that unless it's very serious." Woerman then stood up with Alex following, then said, "I want you to head outside and wait for my instructions, and there's a new mech waiting for you in the hangar, install it's optic unit and get ready. Get on it soldier!" "Yessir," replied Alex.

 **At the Wall**

Multiple Garrison soldiers and tanks were deployed to the hole, and a giant net was covering it in an attempt to slow the Kaiju down. The outer defense turrets were searching for any more Kaiju in the area.

A soldier manning one of the turrets noticed a few Kaiju were coming this way, but one was much closer to the wall. "Kaiju incoming," yelled the soldier.

This Kaiju, classified as Anguirus, was a 60 meter quadruped that looked like an ankylosaur, and had spikes almost all over it's body, with most of them being on top of it's shell on it's back, and a clubbed tail.

The turrets were firing at the Kaiju, but didn't do any damage at all. The Kaiju let out a loud, sonic like roar, and charged at the wall, destroying the turrets in the process.

The tanks and soldiers were at a fighting stance, preparing to fight the Anguirus. The squad commander, who was in his mech, yelled through the intercom, "Don't fire until I give the signal!"

The tanks raised there barrels at a reasonable position, and the soldiers prepared their mechs, unsheathing there blades and activating their support weapons.

The Anguirus eventually made it to the hole. It notices the net covering hole and examines it. "Wait," said the commander quietly. The Kaiju made a low growl, then chomped on the net, and easily pulled it out of the hole. "Wait," the commander repeated. The Kaiju slowly walked, noticing the Garrison squad, and kneeled down for a closer look.

"FIRE!" The tanks fired directly into the Kaiju's face, seering it's flesh. The Kaiju roared in pain is it staggers back away from the squad. "That's what payback feels like you son of a bitch!", yelled the commander.

After a minute of silence, an ominous growl was heard. The Kaiju slowly lifted it's face, and the flesh was healing. The soldiers were alarmed by this. The Kaiju let out a roar that was so painfully loud that the soldiers' mechs' systems went haywire, and they weren't responding. The Kaiju lifted it's clubbed tail, and did a 360 turn, obliterating the squad in one swoop, then advanced towards the city.

 **Back at HQ**

Alex was almost done fueling his new mech, which has his original mech's main optic unit, so it's still AC. He wasn't acting as determined as he was before.

" _Pilot Blaskowicz, you seemed concern,"_ said AC, noticing Alex, to which he replied, "You think we can survive this AC?" " _Chances of success aren't as good as one would hope, given the situation that we are about to endure. However, all I can present you is a known human saying: never lose hope."_ "Thanks AC, I appreciate it," said Alex, feeling a tiny bit better.

When he was about to unhook the fuel rod, he hears someone behind him, and saw Armin walking towards him. "Armin, I heard things got a little tense back there. How you holdin' up?" He replied, "I'll be fine."

Both Alex and Armin had their backs against AC, talking about their childhood and how much trouble they would always get into. "Remember how Eren would always get pissed about every little thing that doesn't go his way, and would always take it out on the local bullies?" asked Armin, to which they both chuckled to, and Alex replied, "That crazy bastard sure knows how to handle himself, I'll give him that, even if it's not exactly an even fight. Mikasa has the scent even better than a bloodhound, cuz whenever Eren's in trouble, she'll know."

The mood in their conversation died down, as Armin says, "I just can't believe it's happening again. I know I'm saying a lot, but I don't know if we'll-", before he could finish, Alex interrupted, "No. If anything is going to happen to anyone, it's them. We'll wipe those bastards off the face of the earth, and we'll go see the outside world." "You think so?" Armin asked, and Alex replied, "I know so, don't ever think differently." Armin smiled, feeling more hopeful than before. "I gotta finish up here, see you on the front lines, alright?", asked Alex, to which Armin replied, "Ok, see you later, Alex!"

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, the Captain gives out orders to the cadets, telling them to split into three squads, one for communication, one for supplying, and one for fighting the Kaiju, the latter being the one that Alex was assigned to along with Eren and Armin.

A paranoid Jean wasn't happy about the situation, and says to himself, "Why today?! I was to be deployed into the interior tomorrow. Dammit!" "Just calm down," said a cadet, Bertolt, a tall, slender young man. Jean ignores him and starts to head to the hangar for his mech. On the way there, he bumps into Alex.

"Move it," said Jean, with Alex replying, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jean sarcastically says, "Oh I'm sorry, I guess I'm not used to being in shitty situations unlike a certain suicidal asshole like you!"

Yennefer notices to the two arguing, and heads there to try and calm them down. Jean continued his lecture,"I was this close to joining the MP, and if it wasn't for you and you're little play date with the Colossal Kaiju, none of this would have happened! I would have been in the interior by now!" "Dammit, shut the fuck up!", yelled Alex while pinning Jean to a wall. "Think about the people who died during training." Jean eventually stopped struggling after Alex said those words, then continued, "All of these years of training have brought us to this moment, and do you seriously want to throw all that away?! We are not giving up now!" The cadets around the two started paying attention, including Eren and Mikasa. Alex continued, "We'll win this fight. Your precious interior can wait until tomorrow." Alex then lets go of Jean, with the latter saying under his breath before walking away, "Shit."

"Sheesh," said Eren, "When will that guy learn no matter how hard he tries, he can't mess with Alex?" Then Mikasa said, "Eren, if this situation takes a left turn, come find me." Then Eren replied, "But we're in totally different squads." "Ackerman," said Squad Leader Ian Deitrich, "You are assigned to a special squad, please follow me." Mikasa replied, "Forgive me, but I'll just slow you down." The squad leader replied, "That wasn't a request. Besides, with your skills, we're going to need all the help we can get." Mikasa attempted to stop him, but Eren gave her a slight headbutt, much to Mikasa's surprise, the Eren says, "Pull yourself together would you? We're in the middle of a war. No one gives a shit about what you think." Mikasa was hurt by his words, but somewhat understood him, and said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. But please, Eren. Don't die." Eren didn't say anything and walked away.

Eren sees Alex, and walks towards him. "Hey," Eren said, and Alex replied, "Did you seriously headbutt her?" "Shut up, we gotta form the squad." "You go on ahead, I gotta make some more adjustments to my mech." Eren nodded and walked away.

Alex went back to the hangar, and on his way to his mech, he sees Yennefer, who arrived before him after his argument with Jean, and walks towards her. "Hey Yen." "Hey Alex," she replies, "What are you doing?" He replies, "Just need to do a few more things on my mech. How are you holding up?" She replies, "I don't know. It's just that all of this happened so fast, I don't even know what to think. I don't know how you do it, be all calm in a situation like this." Alex replied, "Let's just say I've been in a situation worse than this." Yennefer replies, "I know, you told me." She realizes something about Alex, then points it out, "By the way, I don't think you ever told me about how you got that scar above your eye." Alex was a little hesitant about the question, but eventually said, "That's a story for another time, Yen. I should go to my mech." Yen then said, "Ok, you be careful, Alex." "You too Yen." Alex then walked to his mech.

 **Flashback, Three years ago**

In a classroom, the cadets were given a lecture about the origins and biology of the Kaiju. Alex, Eren and Armin were sitting together, with the first two desperately wanting to leave.

The professor spoke out using a large projection screen for a slideshow, "For more than a century, the Kaiju have been terrorizing this planet, which caused us to live behind these walls. But if it wasn't for the various resources this planet has, we wouldn't have the technology used to build our cities, vehicles, communication devices, mechs, and Titans."

"Last time I checked, we were training to fight, not listen to some old geezer in a classroom," said an annoying Alex, to which Eren nodded in agreement. Armin shushed them both, and both responded by giving Armin a certain hand gesture, much to Armin's dismay.

The professor continued, "The first real Kaiju attack didn't happen until 1954 in Tokyo, Japan." He changed slides and it showed an image of a dinosaur-like Kaiju with bony plates on it's back. The professor continued, "The Japanese referred to this Kaiju as Godzilla, a force of nature." Some of the cadets, especially Armin, were curious about this particular Kaiju. The professor continued, "It destroyed more than half of Tokyo in almost one night. A brilliant scientist, by the name of Dr. Serizawa, came up with a device that kills any living creature in it's area. He did use it on the Godzilla Kaiju, ending it's life along with the doctor himself."

Armin raised his hand and asked, "Professor, can the device still be made today?" The professor answered, "Unfortunately, no. Dr. Serizawa burned his work before destroying the Godzilla, because he didn't want anyone else using it for an unreasonable cause. Anyway, after the Kaiju was killed, the attacks didn't stop."

The professor changed slides showing each monster that showed up after the Godzilla, including a giant pteranodon looking one, and one that looked like a giant moth.

"So," said one of the the students, "The Kaiju have been around much longer than we thought?" "Precisely," answered the professor, "However, the real Kaiju invasion didn't happen until the year 2014, where a Kaiju destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge in what was once San Francisco. Then after 6 months, then 3 months, then earlier, more and more Kaiju showed up, and nearly drove us to extinction, which forced us to build the walls we all see today. As of this day, we still don't know where exactly they came from. Despite the fact that we built the giant robots we call Titans around the time the invasion started, it still wasn't enough."

The professor changed slides to a picture of a Knifehead to show a demonstration of the Kaiju's biology, and continued, "Despite our long history with the Kaiju, we still don't know much about them. All we know of them as of now are thanks to the Survey Corps. The Kaiju have only been seen to have the intelligence of aggressive predators. They're body structures vary, as in they all come in many different forms and sizes. This Kaiju behind me, as the Survey Corps would call Knifehead, is just one of many different types of Kaiju. Most Kaiju are shown to have four arms, two large and two small, with a large torso, and thick legs. They have no sexual organs, and their method of reproduction is unknown. They also seem to have two brains. One primary brain that everyone and everything has, and a secondary brain that primarily functions the legs and tail."

The professor shows a sketch of a crocodile like Kaiju swimming next to a whale, and continues, "For unknown reasons, they show no interests in other animals except for humans. They seem to have the desire to devour humans, yet they seemed to survive a century in an environment without humans. Scientists concluded that they don't need the taste of humans for survival, but merely for pleasure."

The professor changed slides to a Kaiju fighting a Titan and a military brigade, and continued, "Thanks to the Titan Program founded in the early 21st century, there was a bit of a push against the Kaiju. However, as the years went by, it still wasn't enough. The Kaiju's regenerative abilities are quite impressive, because even with the head removed, it would heal back in a matter of minutes."

Some of the students were quite alarmed knowing that the Kaiju are indeed immortal, but the professor switched slides to an image of a Kaiju with it's nape highlighted, then continued, "Despite this feat, the Kaiju does in fact have a weakness. The nape of it's neck is said to be able to kill a Kaiju for good, and it's possible by using the large blades used by the soldiers' combat mechs."

"I'll be damned," said Alex under his breath. He also notices Armin shaking a little.

 **Present day, one hour after wall breach**

Eren and Armin, along with Thomas, Mina, and two other cadets, were looking across the city of Trost, with their mechs standing behind them. Eren said, "Hey, Armin. Can you believe it? We've been training for three years for this. I never thought this day would come." Armin replied, "I never believed it myself. To be able to be part of this is… interesting." Eren chuckled, and said, "That's one way to put it."

The squad heard a mech flying towards them, and landed behind them. Alex exited the cockpit, and started walking towards Eren and Armin. All three started looking at the horizon. "What do you guys think," Alex asked, with the other two looking at him, "This could be our chance. If we can pull off this first battle, even before we make it to the Survey Corps, surely they will promote us right on the spot!" "Hell yeah," Eren responded. Both looked at Armin, who was hesitant to answer, but soon said, "Yeah, no doubt about it."

"Not to burst your bubble," jumped in Mina, "but it looks like a lot of us are aiming for the Survey Corps." "I may have doubted you earlier, Alex," said Thomas, more determined than ever, "but not anymore. I've got your back." "That's the spirit, Thomas!" said Alex.

Alex's Titan received a message, and it played, "Squad 34, multiple Kaiju foot soldiers are headed your way, engage them in the streets!" "Foot soldiers? Whatever. Let's do this!" shouted Alex, with his squad replying, "Yeah!"

Alex's mech picks him up and places him in the cockpit, then jumps off the building, with the others following. After a few seconds of falling, the squad activates their thrusters so they can safely land. "Keep your guard up," said Alex through the intercom. The squad slowly walks across the streets, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"Why is it so quiet," asked a nervous Armin, then Thomas followed, "I don't like this." Then all of a sudden, multiple, high pitched noises were heard around the block. "What the hell is that?" asked Eren. Eren's mech, DT, said, " _I am picking up multiple contacts 30 meters from our position."_ The sounds were starting to get closer, and closer, and…

Multiple, small Kaiju ran across the street, not noticing the squad. "Nobody move, they haven't seen us yet," said Alex quietly.

These things looked like large lizards with crests on both sides of the head. They were about as big, if not bigger, than the mechs.

"What the hell are they?" Eren asked, "We never learned about these guys. Are they new?" "Let's just call them Roaches," replied Alex, "But for now, don't move."

Alex sees one of the Roaches stopping, and looks to it's left, seeing the squad. "Ah, shit," said Alex. The Roach let's out a loud cry, signaling the others, then charges toward the squad.

"Get ready!" shouted Alex, and everyone unsheathes their mech's blades, then starts running towards the pack. Alex arms his mech's left arm cannon. The frontmost Roach nearly reaches the squad, then pounces at Alex. He quickly fires his cannon at the Roach, causing it to explode. Knowing they can't take the entire pack head on, Alex yells, "Jump!"

All seven mechs jumped in the air, with the pack just below them. Alex activates his mech's shockwave ability, then dives towards the pack. The mech smashes it's feet to the ground and let's out a large shockwave, killing several Roaches, and causing a large circle in the middle of the pack. The rest of the squad lands, then gathers around, ready to fight.

The Roaches attacked, and the mechs give them everything they got. Alex swipes his blades swiftly at a group of Roaches, slicing most of them in half and decapitating a few others, and one pounces on his mech's back. " _Activating thrusters."_ AC's thrusters fire a stream of flames that scorches the Roach and knocks it off. Eren fires his mech's wrist mounted machine guns, killing multiple Roaches, then swings his blades at a few others. Armin managed to kill a couple Roaches, but two of them tackles him to the ground. Armin struggles to keep the Roaches from chomping his mech's helm by holding them in place as best he could. He quickly arms his arm cannons and fires at their heads, killing them. Mina, Thomas and the other two were holding their own. Alex arms his mech shoulder cannons, and fires multiple missiles, killing many Roaches, and the others do the same. Seeing three more charging, Alex charges at them, and slices his blade through all three of them.

Seeing that those were the last of the Roaches, Alex asked, "Is everyone okay?" "I'm good," replied Eren. "Me too," said Armin. The other four were fine as well. " _Hostiles in the area have all been eliminated."_ said AC.

Two mechs flew to the Squads position, and one of them said through the intercom, "Nice work down there! But you are now assigned to the front entrance and help with the front guard, get on it!"

"Right!" yelled Alex, "Let's go!" The squad activates their mechs' thrusters and lift off away from the streets, then starts flying across the city while showing off impressive maneuvers. "If you wanna kill the first Kaiju, you better keep up," Alex mockingly said to Eren, to which he replied, "Don't jinx yourself!"

Their race was cut short when Alex noticed multiple Kaiju already advancing toward the city out of the hole. "The Kaiju already made it through," asked Mina, to which Thomas replied, "The front guard must have been decimated immediately!" Alex talked to himself, "Damn, I knew this would be bad, but this?!" He then noticed a large Kaiju crawling on top of a building. "It's a Raiju! Look out!"

The Kaiju, known as Raiju, was a 90 meter, crocodile like creature with a hard shell casing on it's head that would fold into 4 pieces and reveal it's fleshy head.

The Kaiju jumped out toward the squad and hit a building face first. The squad managed to get out of the way and landed on a further building. "Shit that was close," Alex said, then realized something, "Wait, where's…." The squad turned toward the Raiju, and it was still clinging on to the building. It manages to pull it's face out of the windows. The squad was in shock to see that the Kaiju was holding Thomas's mech in it's mouth. "No," Alex said quietly.

"W-Wha…", Thomas said in a fearful and confused tone. Then the Raiju raised it's head and swallows the mech, along with Thomas, whole.

The squad could do nothing but watch as the Raiju jumps off the building and walks away with their friend in the Kaiju's stomach.

Seeing the Raiju still had it's case open, and was also furious with the death of his friend, Alex yelled, "You son of a bitch!" He then activated his thrusters and flew towards the Raiju. "Alex!" Eren yelled trying to stop him, then he and Armin, along with the rest of the squad, followed.

"You're gonna pay for what you've done," yelled Alex, and as he got closer, he gets his blades in position, yells in a vengeful way, and prepares to strike. Then out of nowhere, a 60 meter lizard like Kaiju with flexible membranes in between both it's arms and legs, ambushes Alex, and jumps up and chomps on his mech's left leg. Alex loses control over his mech, and crashes on top of a building, rolling multiple times, and there was enough force for Alex to fly out of the cockpit and hit a wall, paralyzing him.

"Alex!" yelled Armin. The rest of the squad tries to aid Alex. Out of nowhere, a Knifehead smacks one of the mechs out of the air, causing it to explode. Then, a 100 meter, red Kaiju that looked like a mix between a fish and a dinosaur, classified as Titanosaurus, walks in Mina's way, causing her to fly into the Kaiju, and she falls into the city streets. Mina could barely move after the impact of the fall, and the Titanosaurus turned around and looked down on it's helpless prey.

"Shit!" Eren yelled to himself. He sees the Titanosaurus lifting Mina's mech, and flies to their direction. However, the Knifehead manages to grab hold of Eren's mech from the waist down, and starts bringing him to it's mouth. "Oh, no you're not," yelled Eren before slicing his blade on the Kaiju's hand, slicing two of it's fingers off, freeing him. However, one of the mech's thrusters was damaged by the Kaiju's claws, causing Eren to lose control of the mech. " _Warning. Left thruster damage, flight patterns are unstable."_ "You gotta be fucking kidding me," Eren yelled before crashing inside a building.

The same Kaiju that incapacitated Alex, classified as Varan, managed to grab one of the other squad mates as he pleas for his life.

Armin was frozen in fear seeing Varan eat the one screaming, and the Titanosaurus chomps down on Mina's mech, along with her. He then dropped to his knees, and sees Alex's unconscious body, with blood all over his face, and his immobile mech on the building across from him.

" _Pilot.. Blask-k-k-k.. owicz. I-I-I-I've sustai-i-ined... heavy damage,"_ said AC's AI, severely damaged

"Alex? Eren? Anyone?" Armin fearfully asks through the intercom. " _Pilot Arlert,"_ said Armin's mech, Echo Bravo 1337, " _Kaiju approaching our area, I recommend we take action."_ Armin couldn't move a muscle. He then feels multiple footsteps getting closer. He turns his eyes to the left, and sees a Leatherback. The Kaiju picks up Armin's mech and lifts him in the air above it's mouth. "Help," Armin said to himself. The Leatherback opens it's mouth, then drops the mech. Armin could do nothing but scream and try to avoid falling down the Kaiju's throat.

"A-Armin," Alex weakly says after hearing Armin screaming.

 **Flashback, 6 years ago**

"Alex! Alex!" yelled an excited young Armin, trying to grabbed the attention of a bored Alex looking up to the sky while sitting down.

"What, Armin," said Alex, to which Armin replied, pulling out a book, "Look! I found this book in my grandfather's closet! It has everything we need to know about the outside world!"

Alex sat up in surprise and said, "What?! Armin, what are you doing with that? That kind of stuff is illegal around here! What if the guards see you?" "Who cares about that," replied Armin, then continued to open the book, "Look, it talks about a large body of water called the ocean. It's said to be salt water." Alex said, "Salt!? If anyone found out about this, the salt would've been cleaned out faster than we'd know." Armin reassured Alex, "It's said that there's so much salt in the ocean, that it will never be depleted!" "Yeah right," said Alex not believing Armin.

"But that's not all!" Admin turned the page, and said "There's also rivers of fire, fields of snow, seas of sand. Judging by this book, there's so much about the outside world we don't know!" Alex was eventually intrigued by the book, and said to himself, "Wow, the outside world." "Alex, wouldn't be great if we saw the outside world one day?"

 **Present Day**

Alex slowly woke up, pressing his wristwatch. AC crawled towards him, grabbed him, and placed him in the cockpit.

Armin was inches away from death. Then all of a sudden, Alex entered the Leatherback's mouth, rammed his mech's hand into Armin's cockpit, and pulls him out. Armin looked to see his best friend wounded and barely alive, saving him. "You're not dying today!" yelled Alex before throwing Armin out of the Kaiju's mouth.

Armin landed on the building on his back. "Alex!" Armin got up to see Alex struggling to hold the Leatherback's mouth open. "You think… I'm going… to die… like this?!" said Alex, who didn't have enough strength to hold up much longer, so he managed to grab AC's main optic unit and placed it in it's left hand. "Hey, Armin," said Alex while extending his mech's left arm out, along with his own outside the Kaiju's mouth, "It was you…. who told me about it. So I'm going… to the outside world."

Armin shed tears after hearing those words. He desperately ran up to the Kaiju. "Alex! Hurry!" He extended his hand out to try and reach Alex.

Too late.

The Kaiju chomped down, and the bite force was enough to throw Armin back a few feet. He slowly got up, shocked to see what happened. He looked to his right and saw Alex's mech's left arm, which held it's main optic unit. He then looked right in front of him to see Alex's own arm.

The Leatherback then swallowed it's prey. Armin could do nothing but scream in horror as his best friend has entered the belly of the beast, and due to this shock, he then fell unconscious.

 **Author's notes:** And that does it for this chapter. This was very fun to write, because I've been waiting to write this chapter for the awesome action, and even creating an original action scene of my own, which I'm sure y'all noticed. I've been waiting to write the flashback scene with the professor for quite a while, because the Kaiju invasion basically started with Godzilla. So far, this is my longest chapter, but I feel like I'll be writing longer ones in the future. I also wanted to thank you all for over 50 views. I honestly didn't think I'd get there in a month, and it ended up being less than a week. Don't forget to leave a favorite, and also leave a review, I'd like to know what you guys think! Thanks for reading this, and I should have the next chapter up soon!


	5. The World the Girl Saw

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, Pacific Rim, nor Attack on Titan

 **Chapter 5: The World the Girl Saw**

 _For five years, humanity has been certain that they could actually stand a chance against the Kaiju. Unfortunately, they were too overconfident about what to expect, and one particular soldier paid the price._

"Armin! Armin," yelled a faint voice that starts to become more clear, "Armin, wake the hell up!"

Eren, who recovered from crashing into a building during the attack, was shaking Armin, who was in a blank state after witnessing the slaughter, then eventually woke up. "Eren?" asked Armin. "Are you okay?" asked Eren, "Where's everybody else? And why are you all mucky?!"

Armin attempted to answer, but then out of nowhere, hundreds of deathly images start flooding his mind, causing him to put his hands on his head and scream, "RRRRRAAAAAGHHHH! Damn you! You're useless! Just die already!"

"Armin, take it easy!", said Eren, but Armin was still screaming, until Eren asked, "Armin! Where's Alex?!" Armin then stopped moving. He put his arms down, and started running tears. "Armin. Where is he?" Eren kept asking him, but without an answer, but the he eventually notices the severed arm, and realizes, "No. NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT!" Eren had a look of ferocity in his face, with a single tear escaping his eye. Armin couldn't do anything but watch and listen to Eren scream. "THEY KILLED MY BEST FRIEND, MY BROTHER! I'LL WIPE OUT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!" His voice echoed throughout the block, and he made sure that so any Kaiju nearby would hear him.

Eren eventually started to calm down a little more. He looked to his right and saw Alex's mech's arm, and noticed that it's hand was clenched, and sees a small light shining through. He walked up to the mechanical arm, managed to pry open two of it's fingers, and found AC's optic unit, and picked it up.

After a minute of silence, Eren said, "We can't stay here any longer. Come on, we have to go." Eren lowers his hand to Armin, trying to help him up. Armin looks at Eren's hand, and instead of grabbing hold of it, he simply stands up himself, and says. "I'm sorry I've caused you trouble. I'm gonna head back to HQ." Armin activates his mobile maneuvering gear and flies off. Eren simply looks on as Armin flies off.

As Eren watches, DT, still with a damaged thruster, walks up to Eren and says, " _Pilot Jaeger. You have my condolences for the loss of pilot Blaskowizc, but the area is not in safe conditions, I recommend we evacuate and get my inner turbine fixed."_ "Yeah the Kaiju kinda scratched it up a bit. I don't see any serious damage, so I may be able to fix it, shouldn't take too long, but I can't promise anything." " _Copy that, we will remain, but immediately after we must regroup with the others."_ Eren nodded as DT walked away. He turned around to look at the gloomy city, and clenched hard on AC's optic unit, and said to himself, "I'm so sorry, Alex."

Armin flies across the city, and starts thinking that this is just all nightmare. He has been in this hell all his life. He was always constantly picked on by other kids because of his beliefs. He always needed his friends to defend him. He has always seen himself as a burden of others, and never had the confidence to be able to stand up for himself.

Armin's maneuver gear briefly deactivates, causing him to free fall. The gear eventually reactivates, but didn't have enough power to pull Armin up. He lands on the streets, rolling for a few seconds. He then makes a fetal position, and starts crying. "Why... why did he have to die?! I'm... so sorry Alex. It's... my fault"

After a minute, he hears someone huffing. He turns around and sees Hannah performing CPR on Franz. Armin walks up to them, and asks, "Hannah, what are you doing?" Hannah, desperately trying to help Franz, replies, "Armin, please help me! Franz won't wake up! I've been doing this forever, and nothing!"

"Hannah," says Armin, trying to stop her, "It's too dangerous, we have to-" "And leave Franz?!" interrupted Hannah, to which Armin replies, "That's not it. He's…" Armin couldn't stand to see that Hannah was denying the fact that Franz has been shredded in half. Filled with guilt and fear, Armin begs Hannah, "Please, stop. I can't take this anymore."

Meanwhile, at the northern entrance of the Wall, hundreds of people are still trying to make it out.

A soldier in a mech yells, "Everyone please hurry, we're almost out!"

All of a sudden, a loud banging noise was heard, causing many people to stop and look. After a few seconds, a massive, spiked, round object starts rolling towards the wall at an incredible speed. Everyone starts panicking and tries hard to make it to the entrance.

A squad of soldiers show up and flies behind the rolling object. "This thing is too fast!" yelled one of the soldiers, "We won't catch it in time!" Then, a mech flies past them at maximum speed. It manages to get into position in front of the object, then fires it's shoulder cannons, causing the object to unfold and reveals itself to be the Anguirus Kaiju. The Kaiju tumble around for a few seconds, then stops just a few yards away from the civilians, partially stunned. Before the Kaiju could get up, the mech dives in and slices through the Kaiju's nape, killing it.

The mech lands on top of the Kaiju's head. It opens it's cockpit, and pilot is revealed to be Mikasa. One of the soldiers at the wall says to himself, "Damn, she's good."

After several minutes, all civilians managed to evacuate, however, a little girl and her mother stayed and looked up at Mikasa's mech, with the girl shouting, "Thank you miss!" Mikasa hears her, smiles, and gives a salute, much to the girl's excitement.

Later on, Mikasa meets Squad Leader Dietrich on the rooftops. "Impressive work, Ackerman," says Dietrich, to which Mikasa replies while dropping her mech's blades, "Thank you sir. But I think I dulled my blades after I killed it, I'll be more careful next time." The squad leader was curious about Mikasa, and attempted to ask, "Just what you had to live through… ah, never mind." Mikasa was about to take off, then she was thinking about the mother and the little girl, and says to herself, "Why am I being reminded at a time like this?"

 **Wall Maria, 6 years ago**

In a house just near the woods, the Ackerman family were socializing on their table. Mikasa's parents were of mixed race, with the father being a white male, and the mother Asian.

Mikasa picked up a drawing she did, and said, "Mommy, look what I made!" Mikasa's mother happily replies, "It looks beautiful, Mikasa! This style has been passed on from generation to generation. Your kids will have it some day." Mikasa was confused about what she meant by that. "How can I have a child?" she asks, to which her mother replies, "Why don't you ask your father?" Mikasa's father was hoping this sort of thing wouldn't happen. "Well Dad?" asked Mikasa replied, to which her father nervously replied, "Uhh, well, I don't know either. Oh! Dr Jaeger will be here soon, we should ask him." Mikasa's mother couldn't help but giggle.

There was knocking on the door. "Ah, that must be him," said Mikasa's father, "Coming!"

—-

Dr. Grisha Jaeger was outside in the rain with Eren, knocking on the Ackermans' door. "So, Mikasa?" asks Eren, to which Grisha replied, "Yes, she's about your age, so try to get along." Eren blatantly replies, "That depends on her attitude." "Eren," said Grisha, " _your_ attitude is the reason you only have the friends you have now." Grisha continues to knock the door, but no answer. Grisha was suspicious about this, and feels the door is unlocked, and opens it slightly. "Is anyone…. Oh my…" Grisha was shocked to see that the floor and windows were covered in blood.

Grisha kneels down to Mrs. Ackerman's body, checking for a pulse. Nothing.

"This must have happened about a couple hours ago," said Grisha, "I'm going to call the Military Police. You head back home, okay Eren?" Eren didn't answer, for he had an ominous look in his eyes. "Eren!" Eren eventually answered, "Okay." He walks out the door, and takes out his walkie talkie he and Alex plays with, and talks into it, "Alex, something happened!" "You forgot to say over, over." "This isn't the time to play around, something terrible just happened. Meet me at the crossroads in the forest, no excuses."

 **Half an hour later**

Eren was pacing anxiously around the crossroads, and he stops when he hears footsteps behind him. He turns around and sees Alex walking towards him. "What the hell took you so long," asked an agitated Eren, to which Alex replies, "Hey, just be glad I'm here at all. You can't just tell me to come here without giving me any answers, so you're going to tell me everything." "You're right I'm sorry, I'll explain everything."

Alex and Eren walk beside each other on the east side of the crossroads. "So what the hell are we doing here," asked an annoyed Alex, "Are we summoning a hot demon chick or something?" "Don't be stupid," said Eren, and he continues to explain the situation, "Do you know who the Ackermans are?" "Yeah. Whenever I'm at your house, your dad is doing his checkup on their daughter. What was her name? Mikaela?" "Mikasa, and her parents were just murdered." "What?!" yelled Alex, and both boys stopped walking, and Eren said, "Keep it down, would ya? Someone might hear us. And yeah, her parents were killed and she got kidnapped or worse. We need to find her." Shocked, Alex replies, "Are you serious?! We're kids, what can we do? If we're gonna do this we need more help. I'm gonna get in touch with Armin."

Alex tries to change the channel on his walkie-talkie to communicate with Armin, but Eren grabs Alex's wrist, and says, "No, don't. I don't wanna get him involved. Besides it would probably take forever for him to get here. I mean I love the kid to death, but he can't fight to save his life." "That's harsh, but you have a point. So what do we do, do you even know where the bastards are?"

Eren thinks about anything that would make sense, and eventually says, "They should be in a hut or something! It sounds cliche, but it makes sense. The thing is it could be anywhere around here." Alex looks behind Eren and points. "You mean like right there?" Eren turns around and sees an old hut obscured by the trees. Laughing, Eren turns back to Alex and says, "Nice one! Okay, I have an idea."

Inside the hut, two men were in an unfinished living room, one thug pacing around the room, the other sitting in a chair. Mikasa was lying on the floor, barely awake, with ropes around her hands, and a bruise on her face.

"Hey, you think she will sell?" asked one of the thugs, "we even had to kill the parents." He rolled her on her back and examined her face. "She looks good, but she's just a kid, she ain't for me." "I don't care about your taste," said the second thug, "She's an 'Oriental'. There were quite a lot of them once upon a time, but since the Kaiju came, not so much anymore. We'll take her to the capitol and auction her off to those old pervs." The first thug then asked, "If she's an oriental, why wasn't the father? She obviously wasn't pure." "Exactly!" yelled the second thug, "the mother was! But you had to freak out and kill her!" "Hey, she attacked me!" said the first thug.

Suddenly, there was a knock on their door, much to the surprise of the thugs, thinking no one would find them. The door opened, and Eren is seen in the doorway. "Hey, kid," yelled the first thug, walking up to Eren, "How did you find this place!" Eren, acting scared, replied, "I.. I got lost in the woods. I can't find my parents." The thug turns around, seeing the other one giving a hand gesture to get rid of him. The thug pets Eren's head, then says, "Well of course! No kid should be wandering these woods. But it's ok now, you can stay here with us. We'll take-" his sentence was cut off after Eren stabbed him in the neck with a knife. "Thanks," Eren menacingly says, "But I'm ok. Now die, asshole!" He then slices the knife out of the guys neck.

The other thug got up in surprise. "What the hell?!" Eren shuts the door, with the other thug following. He looks around trying to find Eren. He hears a noise coming from a closet. "Gotcha," the thug says to himself. He opened the door, and doesn't see Eren, but Alex, run up to him with a broom with a knife on the tip. Alex rams the broom into the thug's chest. Alex takes the knife and repeatedly stabs the thug, while yelling, "Die, you son of a bitch!"

Alex stops, and Eren walks towards Mikasa. He unties her, and says, "Are you Mikasa? I'm Eren, Dr. Jaeger's son, and he's Alex." Mikasa got up, and then remembered something. "There was a third one." "What," asked Alex. They hear footsteps behind them, and see the third thug. He looks to see the corpses, and says, "What have you done?!" Alex tries to pick the knife back up, but the thug kicks him into the corner of the wall, with his left eye hitting first. Eren runs up to him, but the thug simply grabs Eren and lifts him to the wall, choking him. "They were my friends!" yelled the thug, "I'm going to kill you, ya little shit!" Mikasa was frozen in fear seeing what is happening. "Fight!" Mikasa turned to see Alex, barely moving with the top of his left eye bleeding. "You either kill, or be killed. You have to fight! Don't let fear consume you! You're stronger than that! You have to fight!" Mikasa was too scared to think. With barely any breath left, Eren attempts to say, "Mi..kasa! You…. need… to…" Eren was just seconds away from death. However, Mikasa then slowly picks up the knife. She was still too scared. All of a sudden, she starts seeing images of her family, all happy. She wonders why they had to die. She embraced this, and she finally snapped. She ran to the thug, and stabbed him in the back straight to the heart.

 ** _Half an hour later._**

Two military police soldiers were examining the three bodies in the hut. One of them says, "Did three kids really do this?" Th other one replies, "Obviously. There's no one else in the area, and given the state the girl's in right now, this was self-defense."

Outside of the hut, Grisha kneels down and hugs Eren, then says, "Eren, I told you to head back home. Do you have any idea what you've done!?" Eren replied, "I got rid of some dangerous animals that looked like people! They would've been gone by the time the Military Police got here!" Grisha then said, "Even so, you got lucky! I'm mad because you put your life and Alex's at risk!" Eren, starting to feel bad about himself, then said, "I just.. wanted to save her." Grisha wanted to say something, understanding Eren, but simply stood up, and turned his attention to Alex, who had stitches on his left eyebrow. "Alex, I'm going to call your father, let him know where you are. I won't tell him what you did, but I'll think of something. Not sure if he will react differently though." Alex replied, "Do what you gotta do, Dr. Jaeger."

Grisha then turned towards Mikasa, and said, "Mikasa, do you remember me? I believe we met when you were very little." A traumatized Mikasa was hesitant to speak, but eventually said, "Dr. Jaeger… How will I get home? I'm cold. I don't know where to go." Eren walks up to Mikasa, and unwraps his scarf, and wraps it around her head. "Here, you can have this. Is it warm enough?" Mikasa was surprised Eren did this for her, and said quietly, "It is." Then Grisha steps in, "Mikasa. You can come with us. You've been through a lot."

Alex then walks up, and says, "Well I think I've had my share of fun for the night. I'm gonna somewhere that's not here so my dad can pick me up. I'm glad I could help." Eren says, "Couldn't have done this without you." Alex nods, then turns around walks away, with the Jaegers and Mikasa watching, with Alex not realizing what will happen in the future.

 **Present Day, City of Trost**

Mikasa flies in her mech, dodging a swipe from a Knifehead, then flies to it's back side, and slices through the nape. She lands on a building and looks on to see her other kills.

She thinks to herself how much of a cruel world it is, where she can't decide who the real monsters are. Them, or humans.

 **Author's Note:** And that does it for this chapter. Obviously this chapter is shorter than others, mostly because I left out some unnecessary content. This story nearly has 100 views now, and I have you guys to thank for. That is more than I could ask for. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I should have the next one up soon.


	6. Small Blade

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, Pacific Rim, nor Attack on Titan

 **Chapter 6: Small Blade**

In the Hangar of the Garrison HQ, Captain Kitz Woerman attempts to exit the facility, but not without objections. "Please, captain!" one soldier says, "We won't be able to hold this base much longer! The Kaiju are getting closer!" Woerman simply replied, "Get out of my way. I need to put together reinforcements." Realizing the captain's motives, one soldier asked, "Within the safety of the inner walls?" "What are you saying?" asked Woerman, "I'm simply following orders. Is a soldier not allowed to fullfill his duty?" "But captain," says another soldier, "If this facility falls.." "Shut up!" yelled Woerman while pointing a gun at the soldiers, "one more word out of you all and I will shoot you where you stand for treason!" The soldiers eventually moved out of the way, and the captain walks out of the hangar.

Meanwhile, Mikasa lands her mech on top of a building, and sees a group of soldiers, confused as to why they haven't retreated back to HQ yet. She then turns around to see that HQ is being surrounded by multiple Kaiju. " _Pilot Ackerman,"_ said Mikasa's mech, Romeo Alpha 1759, " _multiple Kaiju have surrounded HQ, it would be wise to not approach that area."_ Mikasa nodded.

"Jean, what are we waiting for," asked an impatient Connie. Jean, who has lost all hope for this fight, said "There's nothing we can do. They sounded retreat, but HQ is surrounded by Kaiju, and I don't have enough fuel for my 're all gonna die, all because of those cowards." "Are you talking about the quartermasters? Did they get eaten or something?" asked Connie, to which Jean replied, "They lost the will to fight, not a big surprise there. They locked themselves in HQ. Now the Kaiju are swarming the place, and we don't have anything to refuel our mechs." Connie then said, "Well then let's do something about that and fight those bastards. If we waste fuel running away, then we most definitely will die!" Jean then says,"Do you really think we can do that with what little manpower we have? Most of our senior officers have been wiped out. Even if we could, we wouldn't stand a chance against them. The hangar is probably overthrown by Kaiju foot soldiers, bigger ones probably. Damn, this life sucks."

Every other soldier was in fear of the fact that they would probably die at the hands of the Kaiju. "What do we do," asked Annie, to which Reiner replied, "We wait. If we do it, we do it together." Marco jumped in, "It's no use. No matter what we do, we'll all probably die."

Yennefer arrives and lands her mech near Annie and the others. She exits and walks towards them and asks, "Annie, have you or anyone else got in touch with Squad 34?" "No," Annie answered, "but Armin is over there." She sees Armin sitting alone in a corner, and starts walking towards him.

Mikasa landed on the building, exits her mech and looks around the building to see if anyone in Squad 34 was still alive. She sees Armin, and starts heading in his direction. When she almost makes it, she sees Yennefer walking away with tears in her eyes. Confused, she then yells, "Armin!"

Armin wasn't prepared to tell Mikasa about what happened. Mikasa says, "Armin, what happened? Are you okay? Where's Eren and Alex?" For a moment Armin couldn't look at Mikasa. Then, he starts shedding tears, and looks up at Mikasa. He was so filled with grief that he could barely say, "Mikasa.. I'm so… sorry… Alex…. he's…. he's.."

"He's gone." Mikasa turned around to see Eren. While she was relieved he was still alive, she still couldn't make of the other problem at hand. "He and the rest," said Eren, "They fought bravely and died doing what they swore to do; protect the Walls. Alex died saving Armin from a Kaiju. He died a hero's death." Mikasa was silent, for she didn't have anything to say. She then kneeled down to Armin, and grabbed his hand, and said, "Armin. You have to be strong. Now is not the time to mourn." Both Eren and Armin were surprised by Mikasa's words.

She pulls Armin up, and walks towards the edge of the building, and says, "Marco, if we take out those Kaiju in the hangar, we could refuel our mechs?" Marco answered, "Yeah, but even with you, there's still too-" "We can do this!" Mikasa interrupted, with her mech walking next to her, "I am strong. Stronger than all of you combined! I will kill those Kaiju, even if I have to do it myself!" Everyone, especially Eren and Armin, were shocked at Mikasa's words. She continued, "You're all cowards if you can't fight! You can stay here and suck on your thumbs all you want, and watch me do this!" Eren jumps in, "Mikasa, we both know you can't do this on your own, no matter how strong you are. If you seriously plan on taking those Kaiju on your own-" "I will take them," Mikasa interrupted, "I will kill, or I will be killed." Eren knew exactly what she meant when she said that, and it's soemthing he will never forget when he first heard it.

Mikasa's mech lifts her and places her in the cockpit, then she flies off. The soldiers were still for a minute. Jean says to himself, "That was a lame speech. Damn you, Blaskowicz!" Eren then steps in and shouted to the other soldiers, "Hey, assholes! Are you all just gonna stand there and let your fellow soldier fight alone?! You're all turning into cowards." Eren's mech then picks him up and flies off, with Jean and Connie following. "Well that was insulting." said Reiner as he, Annie and Bertolt start heading to their mechs. Yennefer does the same. Armin wipes his face and starts following them, and Marco walks up to him and says, "Armin, there's another mech for you. It's on it's way. "Thanks Marco," Armin said. Soon after, every other soldier sucked up and started following.

Mikasa flies across the city at maximum speed, at the point where she loses sight of the rest of the soldiers, striking down every Kaiju in her way, much to the awe of the other soldiers, but Armin realized something, and says to himself, "She's using up too much of her fuel! I knew it! She's covering up her emotions with her skills. Soon she'll…" After Mikasa kills another Kaiju, her mech's thrusters deactivate, and she crashes into a building, then falls to the streets. "Mikasa!" yelled Armin. "Shit!" yelled Jean, then Eren says, "Jean! You take the lead, I'll go get her! Armin, Yen, with me!"

A few minutes after falling, in an alleyway, Mikasa wakes up, looking at the sky in her immobile mech, which has run out of thruster fuel. She stands up, walks out between two buildings, and then falls to her knees soon after. " _Pilot Ackerman,"_ said RA, " _fuel has been depleted, Kaiju presence incoming. I recommend we make haste." "_ There's nothing we can do." she said.

Mikasa has been through hell. Losing her family, and then losing someone else she cares about. She doesn't know if she can go on any further. She doesn't even know when to give up

Suddenly, a Titanosaurus shows up from behind a building. It notices Mikasa, and starts heading towards her. She sheathes her blade, making the choice of accepting her fate. The Titanosaurus lets out a menacing cackle. It then kneels down and extends its arm out, trying to grab Mikasa.

However, something inside Mikasa tells her that it's not her time yet. So before the Kaiju could grab her, she quickly unsheathes her blade, and slices through the Kaiju's fingers. Bellowing in pain, the Kaiju, raises it's other arm and strikes at Mikasa, but she gets out of the way. She then runs towards the Kaiju's leg and slices it's calf, briefly immobilizing it, giving her enough time to put some distance between her and the Kaiju

However, she stops. She remembers the day she got abducted, and remembered what Alex told her, either to kill, or to be killed, to stand up for yourself and fight. She then turns around to see the Kaiju, still struggling to get up. She then exits her mech's cockpit.

Suddenly, she hears a mech flying down to her position, along with others. They land behind her, and reveal to be Eren, Armin, and Yennefer. "Mikasa, what were you thinking?! Whoa!" Eren just now notices the Titanosaurus about 100 yards away from them. Armin then says, "Mikasa, come on, we have to go!" "No," said Mikasa, much to the shock of the others. Yennefer attempted to say, "But, Mikasa…" "I'm not going anywhere!" Mikasa unsheathed her smaller blades, and turned towards Eren, and said, "Do you remember what Alex said six years ago? Kill or be killed. I'm not going to run away, even if my life is at risk." Eren didn't know how to react to her words, but simply exited his mech and stood beside Mikasa. "What are you doing?!" Mikasa was surprised by Eren, then Eren says, "What does it like I'm doing?! If I can't stop you from doing this, then you can't stop me from doing it with you!"

Before Mikasa could say anything else, loud footsteps were heard from behind them, and they could see a building's glass shattering, followed by a loud roar, letting the squad know that another Kaiju is on the way.

"Fuck it, we're gonna die anyway," said Yennefer, exiting her mech and joining the other two. Armin was hesitant about making a decision, seeing his friends wanting to go out like this. Seeing no other way to stop them, he finally decides to get out of his mech and stands by the others. They unsheathe their small blades from their portable maneuver gears, and stand by, ready for the inevitable to happen.

The Titanosaurus fully recovers from it's injury, and with a hint of ferocity in it's face, it turns around to see the squad ready to fight, and let's out a loud cackle.

"Thanks guys, for being there with me to the end," Eren says to the others, to which Armin replies, "Thank you, for everything." They all smiled at each other, knowing it'll be the last time they will see each other again.

The Titanosaurus walks towards them, and whatever is causing the footsteps behind the building is getting closer. The squad gets in position, ready for an honorable death, and lets out a battle cry as the Titanosaurus extends its arm out.

Then it stops. The Titanosaurus pulls it's arm back, raises it's upper body back up and looks to its front.

Somewhat oblivious to what's behind them, the squad can hear what sounds like something that is charging and getting louder, and they can see a flash of blue from behind them that is getting brighter. Before they could fully look behind to see what's causing all of this, a bright, blue ray of light shot above them and hit the Titanosaurus square in the chest, causing the Kaiju to fly back 100 yards into a building.

The squad was still in cover, and slowly got up, shocked at what just happened. They see the Titanosaurus lying down in the rubble. "What the f-" before Eren could finish, a low, menacing growl was heard from behind. The squad slowly turned around. And there was the source of the blue ray. A massive, terrifying Kaiju.

This new Kaiju was around 100 meters tall, if not more. It had coal gray, scaly skin, a wide, barrel like chest, muscular arms, pillar like legs, a long tail, and three rows of sharp spikes on it's back. The squad could do nothing but look at this new Kaiju in awe and fear.

The Titanosuarus gets back up with a huge burn on it's chest. The Kaiju looks at it's new foe, and let's out a loud cackle, and charges towards it's direction. The other Kaiju tilted it's head and let's out a loud, ear piercing roar, and charges towards the Titanosaurus. The squad braced for impact, but the Kaiju simply walked over them, but the force of the stomp pushes them off their feet.

As the two Kaiju get closer together, the Titanosaurus makes the first move, and swipes it's left arm. The other Kaiju dodges the attack, then uppercuts the Titanosaurus, knocking it's jaw off. It then grabs the Kaiju by the neck, then slam it to the ground. It givesoff multiple punches to the Kaiju's face, and then stomps it repeatedly. After flattening the Titanosaurus's face, the other one rolls it on it's belly, then digs it's claws into the nape, and rips it out.

The Kaiju drops the flesh, and let's out a victorious roar. The Kaiju was about to leave, then turned it's head, and locked it's burning, orange eyes on the squad. They were terrified, with the exception of Mikasa, who stared right back at it, seeing something strangely familiar to her. However, the Kaiju simply walks away.

"We're totally dead," said a delusional Eren, "because there is no way that just happened, there's just no way." "Guys, I think know what that Kaiju is." said Armin. The group turned around to hear what Armin had to say, "Do you remember those lectures we had to go through? About how long the Kaiju have been here?" "Not really…" said Eren sarcastically, then Armin continued, "It's said to be the first Kaiju to ever show up on Earth. The one that destroyed Tokyo in 1954. The King of the Monsters." Then Eren looked back at the Kaiju, immediately remembering it's name, and said under his breath, "Godzilla."

They returned to their mechs, except Mikasa, whom Eren had to carry, and they flew to a building a good distance away from Godzilla. After they landed, Armin couldn't help but admire the Kaiju "He looks so much different from how he was pictured," said Armin, "I wonder why that is." Eren sarcastically says, "Well Armin, why don't you go ask him?"

"Guys!" yelled a voice through Eren's intercom. "Connie? What are you doing?" "It's ok! I got this!" yelled Connie as his mech flies above the group. "Connie, don't!" yelled Armin, but he didn't listen.

Connie flew closer to Godzilla, and got his blades in position. "Gotcha," yelled Connie, but right as he said that, the Kaiju extends his arm out and grabs Connie's mech. "NO!" yelled Eren.

Connie kept struggling trying to get out of the Kaiju's grip, even stabbing his hand, but he didn't even flinch. " _Hostile's armor is too thick for our blades, we need assistance."_ said Connie's mech's AI. The Kaiju brought Connie closer to his face, and he was forced to do nothing but stare into his bright, orange eyes. "Shit!" yelled Connie. The Kaiju opened his mouth, but instead of eating the mech, he simply lets out a loud roar.

Godzilla then threw Connie away, but the latter manages to get his thrusters working and joins the squad. "Holy fucking shit, that just happened!" yelled Connie. Before Godzilla could leave, a roar was heard, and walking from behind a building, a Trespasser showed up and made it's way toward Godzilla. "This is bad," said Eren.

Both Kaiju were right across from each other, and each letting out a challenging roar, saying to make the first move. Godzilla raises both his arms up, making an upright fighting stance, much to the surprise of the squad, because it's not something a Kaiju would ever do.

After a brief staredown, the Trespasser charges, but Godzilla spins his whole body around and smacks the Kaiju in the face with his tail. The force was so hard that it knocked the Trespasser's head off, and it goes flying into a building with the axe protrusion sticking in first, and it also blew the tip of Godzilla's tail off. The Kaiju's headless body falls to the ground. Godzilla turns around and looks at his tail, which starts regenerating in just a few seconds. The Trespasser tries to get up, but not before Godzilla stomps on it's nape, ending it for good.

"It knew where the nape was?!" asked Connie in surprise, "This bastard has intelligence?! We need to leave before it pays attention to us!" Armin then said, "It's not interested in humans, that's why it didn't eat you, Connie." "What the hell do we even call this thing anyway?" "It's Godzilla," said Eren, to which Connie replied, "What?! I thought that thing died two centuries ago." Eren said, "Well Connie, he's right there in front of us." "Whatever, we need to leave before any more Kaiju show up." "Wait," said Armin, "Mikasa doesn't have her mech!" Connie couldn't believe it, "Are you serious?! What are we gonna do without you?" Armin exited his mech, and said, "I don't have much fuel left, but you can take my mech." "Armin?" said Mikasa in surprise, then Armin said, "We don't have a choice. I've lost too many friends, I don't want to see anyone else die!"

"Armin, if you seriously think-" Armin interrupted Eren, "It's my choice and I don't need your help! You weren't there when Alex died, so you can't understand what that's like, can you?!" Eren was hurt by Armin's words, not believing what he just heard. Mikasa was feeling guilty when Armin made the choice to give her his mech, realizing that she put others' lives in danger because of her emotional breakdown.

"Done!" said Armin, "I also put in some fuel from my maneuver gear, as well as a full blade complement. But, leave this one here." Armin pulled out a small blade, holding it out in front of his face, and dropped on his knees, looking at the fear in his eyes from it's reflection, and says, "The last thing I want to think about is getting eaten, and honestly, I'd rather do it this way." However, before he could do anything, Eren takes the blade out of Armin's hand and tosses it off the building. Armin, shocked, said, "Why would-" Eren then grabs his arm, and says, "You listen to me! I'm not leaving here so you can die, and you're going to have to deal with it." Armin tried to say, "I told you I don't need-" "I don't care!" Eren snapped, "If you think I don't understand what you're going through, you couldn't be more wrong. I saw my family crushed by their own goddamn house, right in front of me! You had to suffer for at least a couple hours. I suffered for 5 fucking years!"

Everyone looked at Eren in painful silence, especially Mikasa, who noticed a small tear running down his face. He turned away from the group, trying to hide his emotions.

"Eren... I... I'm-", before Armin could say anything, Eren reaches his arm down, and says, "I've already lost my best friend, and there's no way I'm going to lose another." Hesitantly, with tears running down his eyes, Armin grabs Eren's hand and sits up.

Before Armin could say anything to try and lighten the mood, a distant roar is heard from behind. The group looks and sees Godzilla scouting the block for more prey.

Mikasa couldn't help but see something very familiar about this Kaiju. She felt his anger, which is what all of humanity is feeling. It also reminds her of a certain someone she knew.

 **Author's notes:** And that does it for this chapter. I finally did it! I introduced Godzilla! This was very entertaining to write. It was a lot shorter than I thought it would be, but either way I'm happy with it. So Godzilla in this story has the design of the one in Godzilla x Mechagodzilla and Tokyo SOS, which is also the design used in the Rulers of Earth comics, which seemed very appropriate for this story, and also because that one is my favorite Godzilla design. Thanks again for over 100 views, that means a lot to me. Don't forget to leave a favorite/follow and review, and I should have the next chapter up soon!


	7. Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, Pacific Rim, nor Attack on Titan**

 **Chapter 7: Heartbeat**

 _The City of Trost is on the verge of being a buffet line for the Kaiju, just like Shiganshina five years ago. Humanity thought they were ready for a fight, but it turns out things still haven't changed much. The Kaiju are still gaining the upper hand. However, that might change, thanks to an unexpected visitor._

Godzilla was still wandering around the block, looking for more Kaiju to kill, while a group of cadets do nothing but stare at the large Kaiju.

"But, why," asked a confused Armin, "I'll do nothing but slow you down." "You can cry about it later," said Eren, "but we need to get the hell out of here! Let's go!" Eren pressed his wristwatch, commanding his mech to lift Armin, but the latter stops him and yells, "Wait! I have a plan!"

"Oh this oughta be good," said Connie sarcastically, then Armin said, "I know this will sound crazy, but I think we can use Godzilla." "What?!" asked Eren in disbelief, "So are we making friends with Kaiju now?" "You saw what he can do. He only attacks other Kaiju." Connie then stepped in and asked, "So we're calling it a _he_ now? It's a Kaiju." Armin replied, "This is no ordinary Kaiju. This is Godzilla we're talking about." "Get to the point Armin," said Mikasa, then Armin continued, "We can lead him to HQ, and he just might be able to wipe out all the Kaiju over there. It will also let us enter the fuel hangar, and we'll be saved." Eren asks, "So how are we supposed to lure him there, anyway?" "You guys can try to gain his attention. I'm not sure if he'll take too kindly if you use your weapons on him, but just do whatever you can."

"I'm in," Mikasa said, much to Eren's surprise, "Are you serious!?" "It beats waiting around here and dying. I'll go with Armin's plan." "I'm in too," said Yennefer. Armin was happy with their decision. Connie eventually said, "We'd look pretty stupid if we didn't try." Armin then said, "If we did, it might actually work. I know it's asking a lot, but if we be smart about it, we might pull it off." Everyone looked at Eren, who was looking at Godzilla, and without anyone knowing, he cracked a smile. He then turned around, and walked towards Armin, and said, "I've been waiting my whole life, training for years to end those sons of bitches, and now you want one of them to help us." After a few seconds of silence, he says, "Fine, I'm with you. But if we die, I'll kick your ass." Armin chuckled a bit, then said, "Thank you, Eren." Eren ran up to his mech, entered the cockpit, and lifted Armin inside. "Well, what are we waiting for," asked Eren, "Let's do this!" He then flew up, and the others followed him.

Godzilla was starting to make his way to another area of the city opposite of HQ. The squad approaches him, and starts flying around him, trying to get his attention. He simply ignores them and continues stomping through the city. "Damn, this guy's stubborn," said Eren, "I'm gonna try something." Armin tried to object, "Eren, whatever you do, just don't-" "Hey, ya scaly bastard! Look over here when I'm talking to you!" " _Firing shoulder rockets."_ said DT's AI as Eren arms his mech's missile launchers, and fires at the back of Godzilla's head. " _Target hit, but no damage inflicted_." However, he still felt it, and stopped walking. He slowly turned his head around, and locked his eyes on the squad. A deep, bellowing growl escapes his mouth. " _Increased aggression emitting from the target."_ "I can only imagine what he'd be like if that actually hurt," said Eren in a nervous matter. Godzilla's spikes began to turn blue, and makes an electrical charging sound that starts getting louder. "Oh fu-" Before Eren could finish, Godzilla spits out a blue ray of light from his mouth, but the squad dodges out of the way. "Shit that was close!" yelled Connie. "Whatever, he's on to us now," said Eren, "Let's go visit HQ." The squad then starts flying in HQ's direction, with Godzilla following.

Meanwhile, in a separate area of the city, Jean and the rest of his squad could do nothing but watch as a cadet is in the middle of the streets, and he desperately tries to activate his mech's thrusters, which ran out of fuel. " _Warning, fuel supply depleted, I recommend you take evasive action, pilot."_ Suddenly, a 50 meter, red, quadrupedal Kaiju, classified as Baragon, shows up and notices the soldier in the streets, and starts heading in his direction. "Oh god," says the cadet with fear in his voice, "please, someone help—" His words were cut off after the Baragon dives on the pavement and chomps down on the mech, killing the cadet. Eventually, a few more Kaiju start walking in the Baragon's direction

Too late to save the cadet, Jean looks down and closes his eyes, questioning his ability to become a leader. However, he opens his eyes, and realizes that the Kaiju are only paying attention to one spot. He then turns around and yells, "Everyone, this is our chance!" They looked up, confused at what he meant, and Jean continued, "We can go while they're distracted! Save some fuel by making your way on the rooftops, now let's go!" Jean starts running across the rooftops, and the others eventually followed him.

Meanwhile, Mikasa flies around a Mutavore and slices through it's nape, killing it, and she flies off, with everyone else right behind. However, all of them stopped and turned around to see a fight happening.

Godzilla is grappling hands with a 100 meter Kaiju with large, curved horns jutting from the side of it's head, classified as Scunner. The Scunner extends it's head out, trying to chomp on Godzilla, with the latter dodging as best he could. Both Kaiju eventually free themselves from their grapple, but the Scunner with surprising speed swipes his right clawed hand across Godzilla's chest, leaving four deep wounds. He bellows in pain and staggers back a few feet. Pissed off more than ever, he locks eyes with the Scunner and growls with great ferocity, and in just a few seconds, his wounds quickly healed. The Scunner lets out a roar and attempted to ram his horns into Godzilla. He reacted immediately and managed to grab onto the Kaiju's horns. After a brief struggle, Godzilla has decided he had enough with this Kaiju, and repeatedly headbutts it. The Kaiju was heavily stunned, and lowers it's head. Seeing an opportunity, Godzilla gives the Kaiju a hard uppercut, and as it's upper body was upright, he kicks it right in the belly, knocking it into a building. Godzilla walks up to the Kaiju, and mercilessly gives it multiple punches to the face. After a while of beating the Scunner to a pulp, Godzilla pulls the Kaiju out of the building, and digs his jaws into the nape, and rips out multiple layers of flesh, killing the Kaiju. Godzilla drops the Kaiju's body, and spits out it's flesh, and let's out a loud roar. He then looks into the direction of the Garrison HQ, which is basically a large, castle shaped building, and it's surrounded by multiple Kaiju.

Easy prey.

On the other side of the city, Jean and his squad eventually fly across the city, not too far away from HQ, and they managed to fly through a group of Kaiju, but a Knifehead suddenly grabs Jean's mech by the leg. Jean quickly swipes his blade on the Kaiju's fingers, slicing them off and freeing him. He lands on a building and starts running across, then hears through his intercom, "Jean, thank you!" Knowing it was Marco, he was confused as to what he was thanking him for, but Marco continues, "You helped us through this. You really are fit to be a leader!" Jean replies, "Who the hell's to say for sure!" He flew back up, with barely any fuel left. He and his squad were about 50 yards from HQ. A Mutavore manages to grab one of the soldiers, and proceeds to chomp on his mech, killing him. "Shit!" yelled Jean. His mech finally runs out of fuel, but Jean crashes into a window, and rolls across the floor of HQ's communications department. " _Fuel supply depleted. However, we have arrived at our final destination,"_ said Jean's mech's AI before he disembarks, and notices he's alone. However, the rest of his squad manages to make it.

"Did everyone make it!?" Jean asked, to which Reiner replied, "Yeah… some of us anyway." Jean realized that his command lead to a few of his squad mates' deaths. He heard breathing next to him, and turned to see two cadets hiding under a desk, and the whole floor was filled with others. "You guys work in the fuel hangar, don't you," Jean asked, but before one of them could answer, Jean picks the guy up and punches him hard in the face. "Jean, stop!" yelled Marco, who held Jean in a nelson hold. "It's their fault," yelled Jean, "It's because of them, many soldiers died today!" The lady checks on the man, and says to Jean, "So many Kaiju have entered the fuel hangar, there was nothing we could do!" "It's your job to figure it out!"

Suddenly, a roar was heard outside the building. The building started to shake multiple times, and it started getting closer to where the squad was. After the shaking stopped, a clawed hand smashed through the wall, and grabbed multiple cadets. They screamed for their lives as they're being pulled outside. It turns out that two Baragons have climbed up the building, and one of them starts eating the cadets.

Jean looks on in horror as the rest of the cadets start panicking and running around for their lives. "WHERE THE HELL IS MIKASA?! WE NEED HER!" "SHE'S OUTSIDE, THERE'S NO WAY SHE'S ALIVE!"

Jean realizes the reality he is in. He always believed that a comfy life in the interior is what the real world would be all about. However, he knew full well that wasn't it. He knew that the real world is where people are being devoured by gigantic monsters, and two of them are outside the building, staring directly at Jean, and they're looking forward to feasting on his bones. He knew that this would be his end, and that was just another part of reality.

Suddenly, footsteps are heard outside, and they're coming at a high speed. And then….."WHAT!?

Both Baragons were sent flying off the building, into the streets. And it was revealed that Godzilla has jumped up, and bashed his tail into both Kaiju. Godzilla lets out a loud roar, with Jean watching him, with a shocked expression in his face. "What the... holy sh-"

Suddenly, four mechs came crashing through the windows. They landed and showed themselves as Eren, Mikasa and the others, much to the shock of the others. Connie looked at his mech's thrusters and said, "My mech is completely out of fuel. It was close, but we actually made it." Jean walked up to the group, still in shock over what happened earlier, and said, "How… how did you…" Connie walked up to Armin and patted on his back hard, "You actually did it!" "Oww!" "As far as I'm concerned, your word is law." He then turned to the others and said, "Guys! There's a Kaiju that only kills it's own kind! And it turns out he doesn't care about us! This beautiful son of a bitch is our ticket out of this hell hole!" Jean then said, "You can't be serious! There's no way a Kaiju would ever help us!" Mikasa then jumped in, and said, "He is serious. I don't care what this Kaiju is. All I care about is that this thing could help, so let it fight."

Godzilla spins his body around and smacks his tail into a Mutavore, sending it flying back. Godzilla then tilted his head up, and lets out a loud, ear piercing roar, as multiple Kaiju starts heading in his direction.

Godzilla looks around in every direction, waiting for one of the Kaiju to make a move. He suddenly hears footsteps behind him, and as he turns around, a Knifehead attempts to swipe it's bladed head at him, but Godzilla quickly dodges it. The Kaiju turns around swipes it's arm, but Godzilla simply grabs hold of it and places the Kaiju into an armlock. He then shoves the Kaiju into the ground, then pushes him away, crashing it into a bunch of smaller Kaiju. A 100 meter, blue, dragon like Kaiju, classified as Barugaron, with blue scales, a long tail, a soft underbelly, and a frill on it's head, approaches Godzilla, and bites him on the shoulder. He bellows in pain, but he pulls down his shoulder, which causes the Kaiju to let go. Godzilla then elbows the Kaiju in the face, which stuns it. He then walks up to the Kaiju and bites it in the neck. The Kaiju bellows in pain as Godzilla pushes it across the streets while shoving other Kaiju out of the way. Godzilla lets go of its neck, and gives it a good punch to the face, which causes the Kaiju to turn around in the opposite direction. Godzilla grabs the Kaiju by the tail. He spins it around, then slams it to the ground. He lifts it up again, spins it around, and throws it into a building.

Meanwhile, the cadets were sitting near a large elevator shaft, which was bringing up the elevator itself. "So," said Reiner to Connie, "How much do you guys know about this Kaiju?" Connie said, "Apparently it's a Kaiju called Godzilla." Bertolt then said in surprise, "What?! I thought that thing was killed two centuries ago!" Connie said, "Well it's out there right now and it's kicking a lot of ass."

"We found some!" yelled Eren as he, Jean, and some other cadets walked out of a room with dusty cargo crates, and they opened them up, and Eren continued, "They're Military Police grade rocket launchers. They each have one rocket, so hopefully it's enough."

Eren and his squad, including Jean who was arming his rocket launcher, were sitting in a circle while Armin lets out a large sheet of paper with detailed illustrations. Jean couldn't help but ask, "Do you think rockets will even do anything? Our mechs' missiles can barely scratch them." Armin replies, "True, but we're just gonna have to deal with what we have."

Armin laid down his paper, and said to the cadets, "So right now there are eight 20 meter Kaiju wandering around the hangar. We can use the elevator from the center of the ceiling, and lower a large group of people, myself included, and we can lure the Kaiju to our position, and we fire simultaneously. A well placed rocket to the face should be enough to blind them. Then, eight people can use their mechs even without their fuel, and as the Kaiju are blinded, they will jump and strike. This plan will have to be able to put all of our lives at risk, and I'm sorry about that." Reiner says, "No need to be sorry, it's basically what we trained for anyway." Armin then said, "But, do you think this is really the way to go?" Marco reassures Armin, "No one else could have thought of a plan like this, so we're lucky to have you. Now, let's suck it up and do this." Eren then kneels down to Armin, "I wouldn't trust anyone else to do this. You're plan will work, and that I'm sure." Armin smiles and says, "Thanks Eren."

The elevator was starting to get close, so everyone was starting to get ready. Eren was about to walk to his mech, but was stopped by Armin. "Eren, wait up!" "What is it?" Eren asked, to which Armin, with a hint of regret in his voice, replied, "I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry about what I said out there. My head was in a very different place, and why I said those things were beyond me. You were only trying to help, but I—" Eren put his hand on Armin's shoulder, and said, "Listen to me. You don't have to apologize about anything. It's just that," Eren was a bit hesitant trying to say his next words, but eventually said, "It's just that Alex wouldn't want you to do something like that." Armin was a bit surprised that Eren mentioned Alex, then he continued, "He would've wanted you to get over it and live to fight another day, or he would beat your ass until you do." Both boys chuckled, then Armin said, "Yeah, that's definitely something he would do, but you'd probably do it for him." Eren then said, "This will all be over before you know it. Now, let's get this done." Armin nodded and walked to the elevator with his rocket launcher, while Eren walks with the other seven cadets to their mechs.

As the cadets made their way downstairs in their mechs, Connie asked, "Do you think we can pull this off even without fuel?" Reiner answered, "Hell yeah we can. These guys are only, what, 20 meters? It'll be easy." Eren jumped in, "Regardless of their size, it's the area along the nape." Sasha shout, " 1 meter long by 50 centimeters!" Reiner jokingly said, "Or, we can shove these blades up their asses! It's their second weakpoint." Believing Reiner, Connie asked, "Really? I didn't know that!" Jean then said, "Hey Reiner, those maybe the words you'll be most famous by." Reiner humorously, albeit seriously, said, "Now I'm fine with that, I might even have you guys put that on my tombstone."

The elevator lowers into the hangar, with multiple cadets, including Marco and Armin, standing by, waiting to fire. "Steady," Marco said quietly. Suddenly, a 20 meter Kaiju, which basically looked like the Roaches Eren and his squad fought earlier, walked by, then stopped , it then turned it's head at the elevator, frightening a few soldiers. "Hold your position," said Marco, "We need to get them closer!" Suddenly the rest of the Kaiju starts walking in the elevator's direction. "Steady." The other eight cadets were waiting on the ceiling, awaiting the signal. The Kaiju were now even closer. "Steady." And as the Kaiju were basically right in front of the cadets, "FIRE!" All cadets fired their rocket launchers, and blew the Kaijus' faces off. Suddenly, the other eight jumped off the ceiling, and sliced their blades at the Kaijus' napes. However, Sasha and Connie missed their targets, and apparently they were the ones that were unharmed somehow. "Oh shit," said Connie, as the Kaiju start walking in their direction. Sasha pleads with a terrifying tone in her voice, "Now… don't be.. too mad. Please?" However, instead of the Kaiju giving her an answer, it simply dives down to Sasha, but she manages to get out of the way. Suddenly Mikasa and Annie jump in and kill both Kaiju. "MIKASA!" yelled Sasha as she kneels down and hugs Mkasa, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mikasa simply says, "Get up." "Thanks," Connie says to Annie. "Don't mention it." Reiner said, "Nice work. I'm glad you weren't hurt."Annie simply ignored Reiner's compliment and walked away.

"We did it! We can refuel our mechs!" yelled one of the cadets, and Armin said under his breath, "Hell yeah!" Suddenly, Marco briefly faints, but the others manage to catch him.

All cadets were relieved that they were able to refuel their mechs, and most of them even thanked Godzilla for clearing an escape route. Marco and Jean were each refueling their mechs next to each other. Jean speaks out, "There's no way I can be a leader again." Marco attempts to say something, but Jean interrupts, "Don't lecture me. I don't wanna hear it." After a while of silence, Marco then said, "Jean, I need you to listen to me, and don't get mad. You're not strong. That's why you understand how the weak feel. You know how to deal with a situation, and you get the job done at a certain time." Jean was surprised by Marco's words, and he continued, "You gave appropriate orders, and I'm alive because of you." Jean didn't know how to respond to that.

Eren and Armin were chatting while they were refueling their mechs, and while Yennefer was walking by, she overheard Armin saying, "You know, you never actually told me what exactly happened 5 years ago." This caught Yen's attention, and she hid behind a pillar close to the pair. "I never really wanted to talk about it," Eren replied, "It's not really something I like to relive." "Yeah, I understand." Armin turned around to disconnect the fuel rod from his mech.

However, and hesitantly, Eren sighed, and asked, "You remember the lightning strike outside the wall?" Armin turned around, and nodded, and it's also something no one would ever forget. Eren continued, "That was when my life changed forever. When the Colossal Kaiju decimated the wall, everything in that area near the impact was destroyed." Trying to hold back tears, Eren eventually said, "My house was in that area." Armin's eyes widened, as did Yennefer. "I ran... ran as fast as I could... I don't think I ran so fast in my life. I made that last right turn, and there was nothing. Nothing but blood. You can't just forget something like that." Armin was speechless, and Yennefer started to shed a tear. Armin knew he regretted what he said to Eren in the city more than he already does, and eventually said, "Eren I'm so sorry, I feel so stupid." "Don't," said Eren, 'I know you never knew, don't beat yourself over it. Now we just have to focus on getting the hell away from here." Armin nodded, and Yen walks away.

"Alright," said one of the cadets, "Let's get the hell out of here!" The massive hangar doors open, and most of the cadets fly out to safety. As Eren was about to lift off, he notices Mikasa on a rooftop, outside her mech. He flies up to her, with Armin following. They both land on the rooftop and exit their mechs, and walk up to Mikasa. "Mikasa, what are you doing!?" asked Eren, then Armin said, "We have to leave now!" "Look", Mikasa said, to which the boys did, and just a few hundred yards away, they're both shocked to see that Godzilla is pinned to a building by multiple Kaiju, which are devouring him. Godzilla is too weak to fight, unable to move. "Why can't he regenerate," asked Armin. Mikasa then said, "If we lose this Kaiju, we might not know how to stop them for good." "I agree," all three turned to see that the rest of the squad made it to the rooftops, and Reiner continues saying, "If we let him die, we won't learn a thing. So let's help the poor bastard." "Are you serious Reiner?!" said Jean, "If we stay here, we die! Now's our chance to leave!" Yennefer stepped in, "Jean. Think about it. We could have this Kaiju as an ally, to help us stand a chance against the others." Jean said, "But, there's no way that could happen." "I'm not staying up here any longer," said Reiner, "Are we gonna fight or not?" Eren nodded, and entered his mech."Wait! Look!" Armin noticed something going on.

The squad notices that Godzilla's spikes are starting to turn blue. However, very slowly, his entire body starts to light up in a blue color.

"What the hell is it doing?" said Connie. "I really think we should get going." Jean said.

Godzilla looks up, and his orange eyes were now starting to be covered in blue. He lets out a loud, painful sounding roar, and he starts to light up even brighter.

"GO! NOW!" yelled Eren, and everyone flies off the rooftops.

Godzilla was so bright that it started melting the other Kaijus' faces off. And with one more roar, he suddenly explodes, causing a nuclear pulse, which was about 500 yards wide. The squad put in as much speed as they possibly could to avoid the shockwave. It eventually died down, and then finally finished for good.

Some time after the explosion, the squad lands on an untouched building. Almost all of them were speechless. "What... the fuck... was that?!" said Eren first. " _Warning, nuclear radiation at unsafe levels,"_ said DT's AI. "I've never seen a Kaiju have such a powerful attack." said Armin in fascination. "Kaiju aren't supposed to have any special attack other than biting and cutting," Berthtoldt commented, to which Reiner replied sarcastically, "Well, you're more than welcome to ask them why." "Look!" yelled Connie, pointing at the direction the explosion originated. The squad fixed their eyes on an immobile figure leaning against a damaged building. Looking completely unrecognizable, it was Godzilla, who was nothing but a charred corpse. His skin was completely burned off, leaving behind nothing but charred muscle tissue, and his tail was nothing but bone with some flesh dangling. The most disturbing feature was that his eyes were completely burned for their sockets. "Good god. Is he dead?" asked Eren in shock, to which Jean replied, "Nothing could have survived that. To be honest, I don't care if it killed it's own kind. A Kaiju's a Kaiju, and nothing will change that. Now I'm getting out of here. With or without you guys."

The squad eventually agreed with Jean, and walked to the side of the building, ready to take off. Mikasa couldn't help but look back at the Kaiju's burnt corpse. " _Why would it's own attack kill him?"_ she thought to herself. She eventually went back with the others. Jean was about to activate his mech's thrusters. Suddenly….

A low, rumbling sound was heard from behind the squad. They all turned around to see Godzilla's corpse, and it was fidgeting for a brief moment, indicating that the Kaiju was still alive. "You can't be serious,", said Eren, to which Armin suggests, "We should probably keep going, I doubt it'll last much longer." However, it started releasing steam from all over it's body. "What's happening?" asked Eren, to which Armin replied, "I don't know, maybe it's starting to evaporate, that's what happens to Kaiju corpses normally.""But it's still alive," said Connie. " _Radiation levels steadily decreasing."_ said Armin's mech's AI, which confused him. After a minute, the entire city block, and Godzilla's corpse, was covered in nothing but a cloud of steam.

Jean said, "It's nothing, guys. Now let's get the hell out of here." However, a low, ominous growl was heard, causing Jean to look back with a shocked expression in his face, and said, "I'll be goddamned." " _Radiation, depleted."_ said his mech's AI, to Jean's disbelief, "What? How?"

Out of the cloud of steam, a tail popped out and started wiggling around. Then soon after, a clawed hand reached out of the cloud. The winds all of a sudden were howling, and it started blowing away most of the steam. After about a minute, the steam was finally gone, and out of the cloud, there he was: Godzilla

He looked brand new, as if nothing ever happened to him. He was tilted downwards, obviously trying to get used to healing from such heavy injuries. He stands motionless for a short amount of time. Eventually, his hand starts fidgeting, and then all of a sudden, he clenches his fists. He lifted his foot up, and stomped it down. He swung his tail around, then slammed it to the ground. He tilted his head up, opened his burning, orange eyes, and let out a loud, defiant roar. Suddenly, multiple Kaiju showed up in the area, obviously attracted by the explosion, and a Mutavore walked from behind a building, and ran towards Godzilla. He looked in it's direction, swung his whole body around, and smacked his tail in the Mutavore's face, knocking it into a building. Suddenly, an 80 meter, blade-headed Kaiju, which looked like a mix between Mutavore and Knifehead, classified as Hardship, charged at Godzilla head first. He shifts to his left, raises both his fists up, and as the Kaiju runs past Godzila, he slams his fists down, pummeling the Kaiju, and causing it's head to impale the pavement, trapping it. Godzilla then lifts his foot up and stomps on the Kaiju's head, breaking the knife protrusion, causing it to wail due to the serious pain. Eventually, Godzilla digs his claws into the nape, and rips it out, killing the Kaiju.

"That's incredible," said Reiner, "It's regenerative powers are greater than any other Kaiju." "It's like nothing ever happened." said Eren. Jean then stepped in, "Now would be a very good time to leave!" Armin then looked to his left, and noticed a familiar, crocodile like Kaiju. "Guys! It's the Raiju that killed Thomas!"

Godzilla noticed the Raiju, whose head shell was opened, and let out a loud shriek, and started heading in his direction. With a furious look on his face, Godzilla lets out a loud roar, and charges toward it while knocking away other Kaiju. The Raiju attempts to close it's shell, but as Godzilla makes it, he grabs the Kaiju's head, not letting the shell close. After both Kaiju struggle, Godzilla eventually grabs one of the four shells, and rips it out, much to the Raiju's painful dismay. Godzilla then rips out another one, and finally, with a big enough opening, Godzilla opens his mouth, drops his head into the Kaiju's head and bites down and rips out it's nape, killing it. However, Godzilla wasn't done. He lifts the corpse in the air, and he starts digging his claws into the waist. After digging deep, Godzilla spreads his arms out, and tears the corpse in half, with multiple organs falling out and clinging onto Godzilla. He drops the upper half, but still hangs on to the lower half. He sees a Baragon charging at him, so he grabs the lower half's tail, swings it like a club, and slams down, crushing the Kaiju. He sees a Knifehead approaching, so he swings the lower half around, then throws it at the Kaiju, and it crashes into a building. Godzilla walks up to the Knifehead, kicks it so it rolls on it's belly, then digs his claws into it's nape, and rips out it's flesh, killing it. Godzilla looks around to see all Kaiju have been slaughtered, so he tilts his head up and let's out a loud, triumphant roar. The fight, as well as his huge healing process, took a toll on him, so he was obviously exhausted, which caused him to fall on his knees, and eventually collapses, much to the surprise of the squad.

"Is he dead?" asked Connie, to which Jean answered, "I don't care, I'm not staying to find out out, and I'm leaving, with or without you guys!" He walks to the side of the building, but he turns around to see the squad looks in silence and shock. "What are you looking at?" He sees what they are seeing; there is steam coming out of the Kaiju's nape. After a while, Mikasa sees a figure falling from the Kaiju's neck.

Mikasa and Yennefer were the first to fly in it's direction, and the others followed soon after. They landed their mechs a good distance from Godzilla's body and disembarked, and by the time they got there, Godzilla's body was starting to evaporate, leaving a cloud of steam, and the area was barely visible. The squad was attempting to search for the figure. "Who the hell was that?" Eren asked, to which Jean followed, "How do we know it's even human?" After a while of searching, Yennefer suddenly heard something behind her, and said, "Guys, I'm hearing footsteps!" The squad got to her position and unsheathed their small blades, ready for something bad to happen. Suddenly, the figure walked through the steam, but it was too dark to be able to get a good look at it. The figure looked like it was limping, as if it was drunk or something, but it looked like it was in serious pain. The figure managed to get close enough to the squad, and it was a human male, wearing raggedy clothes, and his head was looking straight down. Then after a short amount of time, he stopped moving, and slowly brought his head up, and looked at Yennefer, who immediately broke down in tears. It was Alex.

He then fell to his knees, but before he could fall to the ground, Yennefer caught him and embraced him. She couldn't let herself to let go of him. Eventually, she then brings her head into Alex's chest, and she can hear a heartbeat. This caused her to lose it and cry. Mikasa kneeled down to them, and she broke down into tears as well. Eren walked up to them. The expression on his face was indescribable after seeing his best friend, his brother, alive. He kneeled down and broke into tears.

After a while, the squad went back to the rooftops with Alex. "You stubborn son of a bitch, you can't even let death do it's job," said Eren, who was embracing an unconscious Alex. Armin couldn't fathom how Alex was alive, and was even shocked to see that he was no longer paralyzed, and he grew his arm back. Armin, with a few tears in his eyes, asks himself, "How… How is this possible?" Armin kneeled down, grabbed Alex's left arm, and gripped it with his own hand as tight as he ever could, then eventually started crying.

Jean turns around to look at the evaporating corpses of all the Kaiju, and he realizes something, and says, "So…. Alex… did all of this."

 **Author's notes:** And that does it for this chapter. I'm sorry it took longer to upload this than usual. I'm just busy with college, so I think this is how it's gonna be for now, but I will try my best to upload as many chapters as I can. So, this is so far my favorite chapter, because it was so much fun writing the action. I'm not sure if any of you got it, but when Godzilla was fighting one of the Kaiju, I added a little Pacific Rim reference, and if you did catch it, kudos to you. I also wanted to thank you for over 150 views, that's awesome! Don't forget to leave a favorite/follow or review. Thank you guys for reading and I should have the next chapter up soon.


	8. Where The Left Arm Went

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, Pacific Rim, nor Attack on Titan**

 **Chapter 8: Where The Left Arm Went**

 _Kaiju are mindless beasts. As far as humanity is concerned, they have shown no signs of intelligence, and are only smart about doing one thing: killing. However, that changed when the infamous King of the Monsters, Godzilla, appeared out of nowhere, and began slaughtering every Kaiju he saw. He was only thought to have been just a normal Kaiju with a different objective, but a squad of soldiers know that isn't true._

 **1 hour before the breach**

The Survey Corps, with their 3,000 soldiers and their 12 Titans, are ready to exit the Wall on their next mission. The civilians were cheering them all on, however, one particular soldier just wanted them to shut up.

Captain Levi, who was piloting the advanced Titan Kiryu, said to himself, "Maybe if I could just lift one foot over them, and…" "I heard that" said a voice over Levi's intercom, "Besides, do you even have any idea how much of a mess that would be? You'd need to clean it yourself, being a clean freak and all." A mech was flying around Kiryu, and it's pilot was Squad Leader Hange Zoe, who had the same appearance as Sasha, but much crazier, and was wearing goggles.

The Wall gates were opening, and Hange was very excited, and said, "There are Kaiju out there! I wonder what kind we'll see, maybe one that's different from the others, an abnormal one if you wanna call it." Levi said through his intercom, "I can see one right now." "Huh? Where?" Hange asks believing Levi, while turning around in every direction. She is then grabbed by Kiryu's fingers on her head, and is pulled right in front of it's face, and Levi says, "Right here."

"Forward!" shouted Commander Erwin, who was piloting the Titan Striker Eureka. The entire regiment made their way out of the wall, ready to face the Kaiju.

—

In an abandoned city inside the Kaiju infested Wall Maria, a Survey Corps soldier in his mech is trapped in between the jaws of a lion-like Kaiju, classified as King Caesar. The Kaiju's teeth have managed to make it's way through the mech and near the soldier, causing him serious pain. With barely any strength, the soldier says to the Kaiju, "You… just wait…. Humanity… will fight back!" He slowly lifts his mech's upper body closer to the Kaiju's face, and lifts his blade, and says, "We'll send…. you bastards… to hell!" He then stabs the blade into the Kaiju's cheek. The Kaiju looks at the mech, then bites down harder, nearly splitting the soldier in half as he cries out in pain.

Then all of a sudden, a loud, explosion like sound was heard from a distance, and it starts getting closer. Suddenly, the area of the Kaiju's nape explodes. The soldier sees that it was none other than Kiryu, piloted by Captain Levi, who swiftly lands after killing the Kaiju, which the latter's body falls down. Levi looks around the area, and sees a Kaiju to his right and two others on his left.

Three mechs flew up to Kiryu's face. "Captain!" said a voice through Levi's intercom, "Reinforcements are on their way, sir!" "Good," said Levi, "Petra, you and the others take the one on the right. The other two belong to me." Levi activated Kiryu's thrusters and flew to the two Kaiju.

Meanwhile, a Mutavore dives towards two mechs, but they manage to evade the attack. "Yahoooo!" yelled an excited Hange. She lands on a building in front of the Kaiju, and opens her cockpit and says, "Don't worry big guy, this won't hurt at all!" The Kaiju responds to Hange with a growl and swipes it's arm, damaging the building while Hange managed to fly out of the way. She flies around the Kaiju, then swipes at the Kaiju's nape, killing it. "What, did that hurt?" she mockingly asks as Kaiju blood evaporates of her mech.

Levi lands Kiryu a good distance away from the two Kaiju. One was a 90 meter Kaiju with two curved, thin horns on it's head and three pincers on it's tail, classified as Meathead, and a Hardship, and both noticed Kiryu and roared.

"I know you can't help being ugly," says Levi as he starts walking towards the two Kaiju, "But I can't help being tired of looking at you!" The Meathead strikes first by swiping it's tail, attempting to grab Kiryu with it's pincers. However, Levi makes Kiryu simply grab hold of the tail, then extends it's blade out of it's arm and slices the tip off. The Kaiju roars in pain and staggers behind the Hardship, which charges toward Kiryu. Levi gets Kiryu into position by lifting it's arms in mid air, and braced for impact. As the Hardship was about to impale Kiryu, the latter manages to grab onto the horn, causing a struggle between the two.

"Cut it out, will you," says Levi mockingly to the Kaiju, "You're embarrassing yourself." Levi makes Kiryu slam the Kaiju to the ground head first, jamming it's horn in the pavement, trapping it. As the Kaiju struggles to try and get out, Kiryu extends it's blade out of it's arm, then slices the Kaiju's nape, killing it.

The Meathead recovered from it's injury and charges toward Kiryu. Levi notices the Kaiju getting closer, and swings Kiryu's body around and slams it's tail into the Kaiju's head, knocking it off it's feet and crashing into one of the nearby buildings. The Kaiju struggles to get up, but Kiryu lifts it on it's feet, grabs it by the neck, and shoves two of it's clawed fingers into the Kaiju's eyes, gouging them out.

The Kaiju shrieks in pain as blood drip out of it's sockets, and Levi simply says, "Geez, relax would you? This will be quick." Levi throws the Kaiju onto the pavement belly first, then extends Kiryu's blades out, and jams it's right blade through the Kaiju's chin and up the temple. The Kaiju wails in pain as it struggles to try and get the blade out, but the metal Kaiju was too strong. Levi extends Kiryu's left blade and slices it across the Kaiju's neck, decapitating it The Kaiju's headless body falls to the ground, and Levi lifts Kiryu's foot up and stomps on the nape, killing the Kaiju for good.

Levi lifts Kiryu's hand up to it's face, looking at the Kaiju's head as if it were a kabob, much to his dismay. "Disgusting," said Levi, sheathing Kiryu's blade, dropping the head. "Captain, you have to get down here!" yelled Petra through Kiryu's intercom.

Levi exits the Titan via mech from the hatch on it's neck, and flies down to the streets to Petra's location.

He lands and exits his mech, and sees Petra trying to stop the bleeding on the soldier that was being chewed up by the King Caesar. He knows that the soldier won't make it. "Captain, I've been trying to stop the bleeding, but nothing's happening!" "C…Captain?", the soldier weakly asks for Levi, who kneels down to hear what he has to say. The soldier then says, "Was I…. helpful? Will I die…. an honorable death?" The soldier lifts his arm up to Levi, who grips his hand, and says, "You fought bravely. From now on, your contribution will give me strength. I promise you. I will destroy the Kaiju!" Levi feels the soldier's grip has gone, and blood drips down his arm. "Captain," said a tearful Petra, "he's gone." Worried his strong words were for nothing, Levi asks, "Did he hear me?" Petra looks at the soldier's face and says, "I believe he did, look at him. He looks like he's at peace." Relieved, but not feeling any better, he simply stands up and replies, "Good."

Levi and Petra feel footsteps getting closer to them, and they turn around and see Striker Eureka walking up to them. "Levi," said a voice through Levi's mech's intercom. "Commander Erwin", replied Levi. "We're pulling back now," said Erwin, to which Levi replies, "Now? We're not even close to where we need to be. You're just going to let my men die for nothing?" "The Kaiju are heading north as a pack." Levi and Petra were surprised by this, because Kaiju don't usually move around in packs.

All of a sudden, a loud explosion was heard from the other side of Wall Maria, causing Erwin and Levi to look at it's direction. "It's happening again," said Erwin to himself, "It's five years ago all over again."

 **Flashback**

"Shit!", said a voice.

Armin tried to reach out for Alex's hand, but a toothed mouth slammed shut.

"Shit!"

Alex wakes up to find himself someplace dark and hot, and sees himself on a slimy platform surrounded by yellow liquid, with multiple corpses floating around, and he realizes that he is inside the stomach of a Kaiju. He looks down to his left, oblivious as to where the left arm went.

Alex had never been so scared and confused in his life. For more than five years, he didn't expect it to go out like this. He remembers how he and the rest of his training corps came a long way since the Kaiju have breached the Wall. He thought humanity would win for sure. But nothing has changed at all. History has repeated itself, and there would be no way to change that.

"Help", said a faint voice behind Alex, who turns around to see who it was. He sees a girl whose body is covered from the neck in stomach acid. "It's so hot", said the dying girl, "Mom?"

All of a sudden, Alex starts remembering his mother. He thinks about all of the happy moments he had with her, from when he was learning to walk, up to the point where she died.

The girl then sinks into the stomach acid before crying out for help one last time, much to the dismay of Alex.

Alex doesn't understand why the Kaiju take everything from humanity. Their lives. Their dreams.

"Why?!" asks Alex to himself as tears roll down his face, and feels that the stomach acid is flooding up to him, and getting higher. "Shit, shit, shit!" yelled Alex as he lifts his left, armless stump in the air, and yells "I will destroy you all! I'll tear you apart! EVERY FUCKING LAST ONE OF YOU!"

—-

The Leatherback notices that Armin is laying down on the rooftop unconscious, and proceeds to try and grab him. However, it feels a slight pain in the inside, and it's getting worse.

The Kaiju staggers back from Armin and roars in pain, as the pain suddenly makes it to it's back. Suddenly, three rows of giant, sharp spikes pop out of the Kaiju's back, causing it to rear up and roar in agony. Then, it feels something coming up it's throat, and a clawed hand pops out of the Kaiju's mouth, which causes it to fall to the ground.

The figure tries to pop out of the Kaiju, and after a brief struggle, the Leatherback's back suddenly explodes, gushing blood around the block. And there he was; Alex.

Alex has never felt anything like this before. He is aware of everything that is happening to him. However, he just didn't feel like he was his usual self. That's because he wasn't himself at all. Alistair Blaskowizc, who was always known to be a reckless young boy who would do anything for his family and friends, even if it means his own death. But this wasn't the same young boy. He wasn't even human. Instead, physically and emotionally, he was what humanity has been running away from for more than a century; a Kaiju. He wasn't just any Kaiju. He was the first to ever walk the Earth. The King of the Monsters; Godzilla.

Alex, inside Godzilla, rises from the Leatherback's body, and was tilted downward, trying to get used to his new appearance. He opens his mouth, letting out steam, rears his body up, opens his burning, orange eyes, tilts his head up, and lets out a loud roar.

Alex looks around, figuring out his surroundings. He then notices Armin, lying unconscious on the rooftops, and also notices an arm right in front of him, which causes him to make a low rumbling sound in his chest. Suddenly, he hears a roar to his left, and sees the Varan Kaiju that incapacitated him in the first battle, crawling towards him.

With a low growl, Alex walks off the Leatherback's body, but not before stomping through the Kaiju's nape, ending it for good, and starts making his way toward the Varan.

Even though he was a Kaiju, Alex is able to maintain his human intelligence. After he stops walking, and has a brief staredown with the Kaiju, Alex says to himself, "This is not your world, not anymore!"

The Varan makes the first move, and jumps high in the air, and dives headfirst towards Alex, but he quickly reacts and swings his arm up, making a hard uppercut right into the Kaiju's mouth and through the back of it's head.

"I'll destroy you all!"

Alex throws the Kaiju's motionless body into the pavement. He lifts his foot up, and starts curb stomping the Kaiju.

"Get up!"

The Kaiju was completely helpless.

"Get up!"

Alex wouldn't stop.

"I want to kill you again! And again! And again!"

He was more vengeful than he ever was. The Kaiju have a new enemy, and he knows that this time, it will be a battle they will not win.

"You're all gonna die!"

 **Present Day**

"I'll kill you all!"

Alex has been in a blank state after being recovered from his Kaiju body. His eyes were half closed, and he had a menacing grin. Unaware that he just said those words, Alex slowly starts to snap back to reality, and then eventually wakes up to see himself on his knees, along with Eren, Mikasa, Yennefer, and Armin, who was trying keep him upright as best he could. He also sees that he and the others are in the middle of a large courtyard on the southern side of Trost, and sees multiple Garrison mechs lined up in front of them, blades unsheathed and firepower locked.

Eren and Mikasa were facing the mechs, and turned around to see Alex awake. "Alex, are you alright? Can you think straight?"asked Armin, then Yennefer stepped in, "Alex, you have to tell them everything, I'm sure they will understand." "Yen?" asked Alex who was obviously oblivious to what's going on. Alex can hear chatter coming from the soldiers, even inside their mechs.

"Did you hear what he said?" "Yeah, he said he wants to kill us all!"

"What are they talking about?" asked Alex. Confused, Armin replied, "What do you mean?" "They think I want to kill them, did you not hear them?" Yennefer says, "Alex, they're in mechs, so we can't…. wait, can you hear them?"

Everything is a huge mess. Alex doesn't remember a single thing. All he remembers is saving Armin's life from a Kaiju by taking his place. How he is in this position now is unknown to him. The soldiers are pointing their weapons at not a Kaiju, but a human being.

—

Meanwhile, in a city on the other side of the Wall away from Trost, Connie and the rest of the squad finally managed to take a breather. Connie recaps everything that happened to two girls. One was a short girl with blue eyes and blond hair, named Krista, and the other was taller, with brown hair and freckles, named Ymir.

"So we were able to refuel our mechs and made it back here," said Connie finishing up his story. "I'm sorry," said Krista, "I tried so hard to try and help the Quartermasters." "And we had to go through hell to get that fuel," said Ymir, then Krista realized something, "Wait, so whoever's not here are…" "Yeah," sighed Connie. "Even Eren and Mikasa?" asked Ymir, which alarmed Connie, "What? No, I thought them and the others made it back here." "Hey Jean, what happened to Eren and Mikasa?" asked Ymir. Jean, along with Reiner, Bertolt and Annie, were sitting on a bench, not saying a single word. "What happened?" asked Connie.

Jean took a sip of water, and then said, "We were supposed to keep it a secret." "What are you talking about?" asked Connie, to which Jean replied, "We knew everyone would find out sooner or later, though."

—

On top of the Wall, Hannes and other Garrison were keeping an eye on multiple Kaiju right below them. Hannes reassures his patrol squad, "I know we're in a really shitty situation, but we can't let our guard down. We're on the front lines of humanity's defense against the Kaiju. We'll make it."

He turns to see one soldier with a frightened look on his face. "What's wrong," asked Hannes, to which the soldier nervously replied, "Nothing, sir. I'm just worried about the vanguard. A messenger came by from HQ. He looks like he has seen better days." Hannes replied, "Well, let's just focus on the Kaiju, it's what we trained for." The soldier then asks, "I understand the four kids you escaped with are now cadets. Are they in the vanguard as well?" "Yes," replied Hannes in a worried manner, to which the soldier was guilty about, and says, "I'm sorry, I've said too much." "They're okay." The soldier was surprised by Hannes, and he continues, "I know these kids too well. It will take more than a Kaiju to take them down."

—

"Cadets Blaskowizc, Jaeger, Ackerman, Arlert, and Price!" yelled Captain Kitz Woerman, who was standing in the middle of the Garrison squad, "Your actions have caused treason to humanity! It is up to me to decide what to do with you! If you lie, or move from that spot, the turret up on the rooftops will fire without hesitation! Now answer this! Are you human, or Kaiju?!"

Alex was still lead astray by the situation he is in. He didn't understand why Kitz asked him that, and why the soldiers were ready to kill. "What the hell are you talking about!?" yelled Alex.

"How dare you ask me that?!", yelled Kitz, "We will blow you to pieces at this very instant! You won't be able to show you're true form!" "What?!" asked Alex, to which Kitz replied, "There are many witnesses! They saw you rise out from the nape of a Kaiju, and not to mention that you caused an explosion that destroyed a fifth of the city! The best course of action is to kill you right now!" "This is a waste of time. Kill them now" said a woman with grey hair and glasses, named Rico.

"Go ahead!" yelled Eren, "Kill your own people, and you're no different from the Kaiju!" "How dare you!" yelled Kitz, then Mikasa steps in, "I will do anything to keep my friends from getting killed. If anyone wants to come up and face me, now would be a very good time." Kitz and the others were alarmed by Mikasa, but Armin and Yennefer tried to intervene. "Guys what are you doing?!" asked Yen, and Armin steps in, "Fighting isn't going to do anything." Eren and Mikasa tried very hard to resist attacking.

Alex was sitting behind them trying to figure out how he got here. The part where he found out he was a Kaiju was especially confusing, since he had no memory of it at all. He thought it was all a bad dream, but then he noticed that his left sleeve was ripped off when he lost his arm to the Kaiju.

"I will ask one more time!" yelled Kitz, "What are you!?" All four of Alex's friends looked at him, wondering what he would say. He knew that whatever he would say would matter. However, he knows full well what he is, even if no one else believed it. He always knew that he was just like them. "I'M HUMAN!"

There was a long silence. Kitz did nothing but stare at the group without emotion. He finally broke the silence, and said, "I see."

Not believing Alex, he slowly raises his arm up, much to the shock of the group and even the soldiers, and says, "Forgive me, but I don't have a choice." He lifts his arm in the air, signaling the turret to stand by and be ready to fire. "Time to go!" yelled Eren as he and Mikasa ran towards Alex. "We'll fly up!" said Mikasa. "Wait!" yelled Alex, but they already grabbed him, and it caused Alex's father's key to escape from his shirt. All of a sudden…

—-

 _"Alex, when I return, I will show you the basement."_

 _—-_

 _"Don't ever let go of this key. And remember, every time you look at it, remember you have to get to the basement."_

 _—-_

 _"This injection will wipe your memory. So explaining everything now would be pointless. Listen to me. Retake Wall Maria and head to the basement. The key's power will be useful at the time. Remember me, Alex."_

 _—_

 _"Alex! You will make it, and learn the truth! It will be a difficult feat, but I know you will make it! If you want to save your friends, then you must possess the power! The power of the one that came first! I know you can do it!"_

 _—-_

With all of his strength, Alex pulls Eren and Mikasa back and ran towards Armin and Yennefer, and he hustled them all up in a pile. Kitz swung his arm down, and the turret fired a powerful plasma round. Alex lifted his hand, and bites down hard.

A bright flash of light covered the entire courtyard, but what can be seen is that multiple rows of bone rises from the ground, and a partially developed arm extends to the air and blocks the projectile, causing an explosion.

Everybody from on top of the Wall to the other side heard that explosion, and can see the smoke rise up.

"Now they've dove it," said Kitz to himself, trying to brush off the smoke around him.

It was silent for a while. The smoke started to breeze out a little bit, but what comes out of it shocks and frightens all of the soldiers, especially Kitz. "That's…"

The soldiers couldn't help but scream to the sight of none other than Alex, who was nothing but a horribly undeveloped, half of a Kaiju.

 **Author's Notes: And that does it for this chapter. I'm so sorry it took a lot longer to upload this chapter. I've been so busy with college that I couldn't find a great time to write. As far as I know, It probably has to be this way unless I can find a way to write the next one faster. Now this wasn't my favorite to write, but I didn't think it turned out too bad. Obviously bringing Kiryu to the action was what stood out. I also noticed that this story is now over 400 views, and less than a week after the last chapter it was already at 300! Thank you guys so much! Again, sorry for the wait, and hopefully I can do this quicker. Don't forget to leave a favorite/ follow and review. Thanks for reading, and I should have the next chapter up soon**


	9. Answer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, Pacific Rim, nor Attack on Titan**

 **Chapter 9: Answer**

 _It's been years since the Kaiju breached Wall Maria, killing it's residents and taking over the land for themselves. Humanity has been preparing for more than five years when they would attack again. And when that day came, nothing has even remotely changed. However, Alistair Blaskowicz, a determined but reckless soldier, might be a game changer for humanity, after being seen rising out of an old Kaiju that was thought to have been wiped out centuries ago._

On the other side of Wall Shina, Marco was trying to calm down a paranoid and cowardly soldier, Daz. "Marco.." said Daz, who was freaking out more than he ever did, "I can't take this anymore! I'm done with this fighting!"

"What the hell do you mean you're done?" asked Marco, "We need you." "My friends died right in front of me, and I didn't feel a thing!" said Daz, "I was just glad it wasn't me. But I realized that I would be next. And I'd kill myself before they get me!"

Daz grabs his pistol and puts it in his mouth, but before he could pull the trigger, Marco yanks his hand out of his mouth, and says, "Pull yourself together man! You're not the only one going through this hell!"

Jean and Reiner were sitting on a bench watching the whole thing. "Shit. This is getting out of hand," said Jean, taking a sip of his water. Reiner nodded in agreement.

Before all the ruckus got worse, an explosion was heard from inside the Wall. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked up. Jean and Reiner ran out to the open and looked at a cloud of electrifying mist that was a few miles away rising to the sky.

Everyone was shocked by this. "What the hell is that mist?" "Was it a plasma shell shot by accident?" Jean and Reiner knew that wasn't it. "Don't tell me that was Alex." Jean said to himself. Reiner pressed his wristwatch, and his mech lifted him in the cockpit and he flew off in the mist's direction, and the rest of the squad followed as well. They landed on a rooftop behind the courtyard that's covered in the mist, with Kitz and the Garrison looking on. "What the hell is going on down there?" asked Reiner.

The mist started to blow away, and what was in the middle of the courtyard was the horribly disfigured and undeveloped half of a Kaiju. It was nothing but muscle and bone, and it's left arm was only a stump after being shot by the turret. Inside it's massive ribcage was Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Yennefer, and neither moved a muscle. All of a sudden, the Kaiju's head started fidgeting a little bit.

"It's alive?" asked one of the terrified soldiers. The Kaiju turned it's head in the soldiers' direction and locked it's eye directly to Kitz, who jumped back in fear, and yelled, "Hold your positions! Don't go anywhere near it! Recharge the plasma cannon and wait for my command!"

Inside the Kaiju's nape was an unconscious Alex, and after the Kaiju made a brief roar, Alex suddenly woke up, and saw that his face and arm was attached to the Kaiju's flesh. After a brief struggle, he frees his face and manages to get out of the nape, but his arm was still stuck. He pulls as hard as he could, and manages to free his arm. Not remembering what happened, he looks at the back of his Kaiju vessel's head, and asks himself, "What the hell is going on?!"

Armin, still shocked about earlier, says to himself, "The thing I remember is being shot at by a plasma cannon, then shockwaves and heat. We're in the skeleton of a Kaiju!" "Alex did this." Armin looked at Eren next to him. "We're alive because of him, that's all that matters." Armin smiled a bit and did a slight nod, then noticed a trio of flowers untouched by the explosion, to the shock of Armin.

"Hey!", yelled Alex, "Are you guys alright!?" Before anyone could answer, the Kaiju's bones start to burn away. "Alex, what is this?!" asked Armin, to which he replied, "I don't know, but this thing's about to fall apart. Everyone get up and head to the open!"

Alex looks through the mist, barely seeing the Garrison soldiers still out there, either watching them or talking about their next move. Alex turns around and looks up at the Kaiju vessel, and says, "After seeing this, talking to them won't do shit. What the hell kind of Kaiju is that anyway?" "It's the one that appeared in Japan in 1954." Answered Armin, and Alex figured it out immediately. He was staring at the Kaiju's face, and remembered what his father said to him, and said to himself, "The power of the one that came first. He was talking about Godzilla!"

He lifts his necklace from his shirt and grabs the key, and says, "The basement at my home!" "What are you talking about?" asked Yennefer, to which Alex replied, "My father said that I would understand if I made it to the basement. I'm this way because of him. If I can get there, I might learn the truth about the Kaiju." Out of nowhere, Alex became pissed off and pounded his fist on the Kaiju's bone, cracking it. "Dammit!" "Alex, what's wrong?" asked Mikasa, to which he replied, "We've been trying to find a way to stop the Kaiju for who the hell knows how long, and my dad has been hiding it in our basement?! What was he thinking? And where the hell has he been these last five years?" "Alex," said Mikasa, grabbing his shoulder, "We still have things to take care of." "Yeah." said Alex.

"The mist is starting to clear out." said one of the soldiers, "What will happen next?" "I say we shoot them when we still have a chance," replied another soldier, then Kitz yelled, "Hold your positions!" All of a sudden, loud cracking noises were heard from the skeleton, and the head just popped off, falling to the ground.

Back in the smoke, the group was circled up near the skeleton. "I'm getting out of here," said Alex, to the shock of the others. "Where will you go? And how?" asked Armin, to which he replied, "Anywhere but here. I'll scale the wall and head to the basement after I turn into a Kaiju again." "You can do that?" asked Eren, which Alex replied, "I don't know how I do it. Earlier I just reacted, because I wanted to stop the plasma shell, which I think was why the body was so disfigured and deteriorated. But this time, I'll make myself stronger. I'll be that 100 meter Kaiju Godzilla, and I'll kill every damn Kaiju that gets in my way!"

"Alex!" said Yen, who noticed that Alex's nose was bleeding. He felt it, and wiped some of the blood off. Armin noticed something else, "Alex, you're more intense than ever. Your nose is bleeding, your skin is pale, and your breathing is staggering. The transformation is clearly messing you up." Alex wiped the rest of the blood off his nose and replied, "Right now, I don't give a damn about how I feel."

Alex looks around the area, contemplating about what to do next. Smoke still covering the courtyard, and a good amount of Kaiju bones are still standing.

Alex suddenly says, "I have two ideas in mind. If all of you stop trying to protect me, then you won't be killed. I've already put your lives in danger, so I'm going alone." Shocked by Alex's plan, Eren tries to say, "But… I'll-" "Alex," said Mikasa, "I will go with you." "No," said Alex immediately, but she continues, "It doesn't matter if I fall behind, you can keep going." "I'll go with you too," said Yennefer, but Alex says, "Forget it. I appreciate the help guys, I really do, but I can't risk any of you getting killed because of me. I am my own responsibility, not yours."

Meanwhile outside of the smoke, the Garrison was still in the area. "Captain, the turret has recharged," said Rico, "What's our next move?" Kitz yelled out, "Hold your positions! Wait for my command!"

Back in the courtyard, Armin is sitting silently while the other four were arguing about Alex's safety. Suddenly, multiple flashbacks of his childhood suddenly came back to him. " _Why now?",_ he thinks to himself, " _Why is this all coming back to me now? Is it because… it's all over?"_

 _—-_

Throughout his childhood, Armin has been mostly seen as a weakling. Bullies around every corner had the perfect opportunity to beat him up whenever they see him. Most of the time, he always has to rely on his friends to help him. He was always seen as a coward. How could someone like him protect anyone if he's a coward? How could he live on when he can't do anything to protect himself?

—

"Alex, you can't just-" "Wait," Alex interrupted Eren, "I said I had another idea." He looks to his right, "Armin, the rest will be up to you." "W..What?" Armin asked, puzzled by Alex's words.

"I know what I'm about to say is crazy, but you could try and convince the Garrison that I'm no threat, we might make it out of here alive. But if you don't want to, we can go ahead with my first idea."

The turret got into position, ready to fire on command

"You don't have much time to decide. Whatever you choose, I'll understand." "Alex," said Armin, "why would leave such a huge decision to me?" "Because you're the smartest person I've ever met. You know what to do when things go south." Pondering in what to think of himself, Armin asks, "When have I ever-" "Five years ago," interrupted Alex, "If you didn't tell Hannes about me, I would've already been eaten by the Kaiju."

All of a sudden, the Kaiju vessel's large spine behind the group snaps in half and crashes to the ground, blowing dust all around.

" _I've always convinced myself that I was weak,"_ Armin thought to himself, " _But they never saw me that way, ever_!" "Armin, we're running out of time," says Eren as the turret is fully reloaded.

" _They're willing to put their lives in my hands,"_ Armin thought to himself, " _because I'm the one they trust the most in this world. What more proof do I need?!"_

More confident than he ever was in his life, Armin stands over the others, with a face of determination, and says, "Alright Alex, I'll talk to them. Don't show any resistance." The others nodded as Armin turns around and heads toward the soldiers. As he walks Armin suddenly thinks to himself, " _There was something unique about Alex fighting as a Kaiju. I don't have all my thoughts put together, but dammit, I'll do my very best."_

Armin starts running out of the dust cloud in front of the soldiers. "Stop right there!", said one of the soldiers through the intercom of his mech, pointing a mech-fitted auto rifle at Armin. Armin stops and raises his hands in the air.

"So you finally show yourself, monster!" yelled Woerman, "I'll give the signal and kill you all." "Alex _isn't_ an enemy of humanity!", yelled Armin, "He's willing to explain everything to you!" "It's too late to be begging for your lives!" replied a frightened Woerman, "He's already shown us his true colors! If you think he isn't the enemy, then prove it!" "I don't need proof!" yelled Armin, who realized that's exactly the point, "This isn't about how we see him! I understand you all saw him! And if you did, you saw how he fought against the Kaiju."Some of the soldiers were starting to not disagree, and Armin continues, "In other words, the Kaiju see Alex as prey! No matter how much you think about it, the facts are right there! He is the answer to everything!"

All of the soldiers were starting to lower their weapons, because they understood what Armin was saying. Woerman, however, was still in a state of denial. More paranoid than ever, he yells, "Prepare to fire! Don't give in to their tricks." This shocks Armin and the others. "They look like us, they talk like us, so that means they will trick us! We can't let that happen!" This causes the soldiers to raise their weapons back up, ready to fire.

This puts Armin in shock, noticing that Woerman has completely gone insane, denying the reality. Thinking the plan may have failed, he turns around and looks at the others, then directly at Alex. Alex makes a slight smirk, and lifts his hand, and bumps his chest twice. This causes Armin to shed a tear.

 **Flashback, 6 years ago**

"I don't know Armin", said Alex in a nervous matter, "If _they_ are still roaming around out there, I don't think we'll ever explore the outside world." "Let me ask you something." said Armin, "Have you ever, like, thought about what could be on the other side of that wall, besides _them?_ Because I do, every day."

Alex couldn't answer Armin's questions, and just kept staring at the book, with illustrations on the sea of sand, rivers of fire, lands of ice. Eventually he stood up and walked a few feet away from Armin, who stood up and turned around, confused.

With a sigh, Alex, looking at the Wall, eventually said, "Honestly, Armin, I do think about it. Whenever I can't sleep, I just pop my head out the window, and look at the Wall, and say to myself, 'I wonder if there's anything out there'. It's just too good to be true."

"But it is true," said Armin, "And some day, you and I will be out there, exploring the world." With a smile, Alex looks at Armin and says, "Ok, you've convinced me." "Do you promise?" asked Armin, to which Alex replied, "I promise." "Cross your heart." "Yeah, I'm not that cheesy, bro." said Alex with a chuckle, though it made Armin a little upset. However, instead of crossing his heart, Alex lifts his arm and bumps his chest twice, making Armin relieved that their promise will stay true.

 **Present day**

After seeing Alex bump his chest, Armin has his confidence boosted. With a furious look on his face, Armin turns back to Woerman, and does a grand salute, and defiantly yells, "I am a soldier who offered his heart in order to protect humanity! If I die serving that pledge, I can't ask for anything better! With his "Kaiju power" and what's left of our strength, we just might be able to retake this town. In the name of the glory of humankind, for the last few moments I have left to live, I argue for him as a valuable asset!"

The entire courtyard was silent after hearing Armin's speech. "Captain," said a soldier, "I think we should consider-" "SILENCE!' yelled Woerman, "They can beg all they want. They're traitors, and they must pay!"

Woerman slowly raises his hand. Armin's eyes widen. Alex raises his hand to his mouth. And when Woerman was about to give the signal, someone grabs his arm, stopping him. "Captain," said a voice behind Woerman, "For a big guy, you're as fragile as a slug."

"General?" asked Woerman as it is revealed to be General Dot Pixis, a middle aged, bald man with a moustache, and one of the most famous military names out of all branches.

"Did you not hear that grand salute this one just showed you?" said Pixis, pointing at Armin, who was shaking, eyes slammed shut, and teeth grinding.

Pixis continued, "I just got here, because I was informed of the situation. You're dismissed Captain. Go and take charge of the reinforcements. I'd like to hear what they have to say." Armin drops on his knees, breathing heavily while on his knees.

 **2 hours later, on top of the Wall.**

Pixis was walking on top of the Wall, drinking from his flask, and looks down to see multiple Kaiju trying to claw their way up the Wall. Alex, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Yennefer were standing near each other behind Pixis. "You know, I wouldn't mind being eaten by a knock-out female Kaiju." Pixis said in a humorous manner.

Meanwhile, in the city, Woerman is still convinced that Alex and the others are still traitors, and asks himself, "What's the general thinking?! Why is he up their with those traitors without even his body guards?!" "Well he does think outside the box," replied Rico.

"I see," said Pixis, back up the Wall, "So you're saying we'll know all the answers in that basement?" "Yes," replied Alex, "Will you believe me?" "Well, since you don't exactly have proof," replied Pixis with a smile, "I'll just keep it in mind. However, I can tell when someone's telling the truth, so I can guarantee your lives."

The group sighs in relief, then Pixis says, "Cadet Arlert, wasn't it?" "Yessir," Armin replied with a salute, to which Pixis continued, "Earlier, you said we could use this so called 'Kaiju power' to help us retake the city. Did you really mean that, or was that just a last effort to save your lives?"

Hesitantly, Armin replied, "Honestly, sir, it was both. I meant to say that if Alex turned into a Kaiju, he could carry that huge boulder and plug the hole in the Wall. It was just something I thought of at the top of my head. I was hoping to see how Alex's powers could make a difference in our situation." "Hmm", grunted Pixis, who turned back around to view the damaged city.

"Of course, I did say it in the desperate hope of saving our lives!" said Armin. Pixis makes a smirk, drinks from his flask, and says, "'Desperate hope of saving our lives'. Now that's something I'll remember."

"So, Cadet Blaskowicz," said Pixis as he walks up to Alex, "Can you plug the hole?" His question surprises the group.

Alex eventually answered, "Well, I… I don't. There's not that much I know about myself more than these guys know. That's why I may be able to, or I may not. I don't wanna give an uncomfortable answer."

Pixis smiles, and cheerully says, "Of course! Forgive me, that was the wrong question for me to ask." However, his face goes from cheerful, to ominously serious, and stands closer to Alex, and asks, " _Will_ you plug the hole?"

Eren and the others widened their eyes when Pixis asked that, as well as Alex. He looked behind him, and was staring at the vast landscape within the fallen Wall Maria. Knowing that this is the perfect opportunity to retake his home, as well as the city of Trost, Alex, more determined than ever, turns around and faces Pixis

"Yes."

The group gasped while Pixis stared in silence

"I will. I don't care if I think I can't do it. I will plug that hole, and I will take the city back from those bastards!"

 **Author's Notes:** And that does it for this chapter. Ok, so first of all, I am so, so sorry it took this long to update the story. I've been so busy with college, and admittedly, I sort of lost interest in continuing to write. Since summer is here, I am more than able to carry on with the story, because it'd be pretty shitty of me to just stop without warning. Also in case some of you haven't noticed, I went back through the old chapters and edited them. For example, the Slattern (the category 5 Kaiju from Pacific Rim) is just gonna be called the Colossal Kaiju, because it would sound pretty stupid to call it by it's actual name. I'm very surprised to see that this story has over 1,000 views since last time I updated. Thank you guys so much! Don't forget to leave a favorite/review, and the wait for the next chapter will be nowhere as long as before.


	10. Icon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, Pacific Rim, nor Attack on Titan**

 **Chapter 10: Icon**

 _When Wall Maria was breached, everyone thought the Kaiju were one step ahead of their goal; to kill anything they see. However, that thought suddenly changed. Alistair Blaskowicz, a cadet out of the 104th Training Corps, who was thought to have been killed, was seen rising out of the nape of an ancient Kaiju thought to have been wiped out centuries ago. This newfound Kaiju power could turn the tide of the war._

"I don't care if I think I can or can't do it, I will plug the hole!", said Alex. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Yennefer stared at him in shock, not expecting that he would say such a thing. On the other hand, Pixis smiled, nodded, and patted on Alex shoulders, while saying, "Well said! You are a true man."

Pixis walked to the edge of the wall, and pressed his wristwatch. Several seconds later, a mech with red coated armor lands behind Pixis. It kneeled down towards Pixis, and opened it's cockpit. "Gamma Delta", greeted Pixis, to which his mech's AI replied in a female voice, " _Good evening, General_." A little surprised, Eren said, "Huh, I thought-" "What, a mech isn't allowed to have a female AI," interrupted Pixis, chuckling, then activated his mech's intercom, and said, "Assemble the General Staff, we've got some planning to do!"

"What?!" asked Armin, "But.. it was just an idea I thought off the bat. There's no way it could work!" "I was thinking the same thing," said Alex, "But there's no use in arguing. Pixis sees something we don't." What does he mean?" Eren asked Armin, to which he shrugged in confusion, then Alex continued, "And, before we can put this plan into action, there's a problem that's yet to be solved. The General understands the situation too well." "What are you talking about?" asked Eren, to which Alex replied, "The Kaiju aren't the only enemy."

"We don't have much time left," said Pixis, walking toward the group with two other soldiers next to him, "We've got a job to do."

In the district of Trost closest to the Wall, there has already been word that there is a plan to seal the hole in Trost, but many have their doubts, not believing it could ever be done. "It'll be hell all over again," said Daz. Out of nowhere, he slams both of his hands on his head, and screams, "I can't take this! I don't wanna die! Let me see my family!" "Not so loud, you'll make a scene!"

"Hey! I heard that," yelled a Garrison soldier with his mech's cockpit open, and walks up to the cowardly soldier, and says, "You would abandon your duties, soldier?!" "Damn right I would," Daz answered immediately, "If we do something as pointless as this, we'd all die!" The soldier grabs his mech's blade hilt, and asks, "Does the survival of humanity not mean a damn thing to you?! I'll have you executed right here, right now for treason and desertion!" Rather than backing down, Daz grabs his pistol again, and says, "I'll take that over being eaten by a Kaiju any day!" "Daz, stop!" yelled Marco, grabbing Daz's arm trying to stop him from doing anything worse.

Hearing all the commotion, Reiner rays, "Poor bastard, not gonna say I blame him." Jean noticed three soldiers were talking about how they wanted to give up, even going so far as to put themselves out of their misery and see their families again.

Back up the Wall, Alex and Pixis were walking beside each other, with Gamma Delta strolling behind them. Pixis breaks the silence, and says, "Back before the world was controlled by Kaiju, humanity used to fight endless wars. Then some geezer said, and I'm paraphrasing: 'If an enemy appeared that wasn't human, humanity would come together and stop fighting.' What do you suppose that means?" Alex replied, "I've never heard of that story. I guess he thought we'd be a hell of a lot stronger after the Kaiju showed up, and look where it's left us. Crazy bastard if you ask me." Pixis laughs, and says, "I like the way you think! You're almost as cynical as me in a way." "I mean come on," said Alex, "Hear we are at the mercy of an enemy more powerful than us, and humankind has barely united together." "Exactly," said Pixis, "For once, we all need to stand together if we're gonna get through this."

Pixis couldn't help but ask Alex, "So this Kaiju you're able to turn into. Does it have a name by any chance?" Alex replies, "Well, from what I've been told, it's supposed to be the 'very first Kaiju'. It's called G-" "Godzilla." Pixis knew exactly what Alex was talking about, much to the latter's surprise. Pixis explains, "Believe it or not I was also a cadet. When we had our lectures, Godzilla was always an interesting topic of discussion." "Really? How so?" "He was the very first Kaiju to show up on Earth, and he was killed by a normal human. Now nearly two centuries later, he comes back through you. Very interesting." Alex didn't answer back, but he realized it's weird how an ancient Kaiju found a place in him.

The two walk across a Garrison team maintaining the wall, and Hannes is among them. The two took notice of each other. Smiling, Hannes said to himself, "Alex, you're ok… huh?" Hannes sees Alex giving him a smirk and pointing down. "That little shit," said Hannes, "Is he really telling me to focus on my job? How disrespectful, even to me. Well, I'd say judging by his attitude the other three are ok." There was something else that caught his eye, and says, "Why the hell is he with the General?"

Pixis takes out his flask and takes a gulp. He looks behind him and hands his flask to Alex. "Care for a sip?" asked Pixis, to which Alex proudly replied, "I would, sir!" He grabs the flask and takes a drink, not realizing it's 90% liquor. This shock factor caused Alex to cringe at the taste, and he immediately spits it out. "Gamma Delta, could you sync my voice to the entire city?" asked Pixis, to which his mech politely replies, " _Of course, Genera_ l."

"Just kill me already! If you're going to execute me, do it already?!" yelled Daz, who has fully given up on his cause. However, before anything worse could happen, Pixis steps right on the ledge of the gigantic wall, looking down on the city and the pandemonium going on below.

"Attention citizens of Trost," said Pixis in a calm manner. But nobody bothered to look at him as there was so much panic between the soldiers and civilians alike. Pixis wasn't exactly pleased that he was being ignored, then his mech walks up to him and says, " _Pardon me, General, but I would recommend more intimidation to get everybody's attention."_ Pixis nodded in agreement, then clears his throat, and with a defiant yell as loud as his voice can muster, "ATTENNNTIIOOOOOOOOOOONN!" His voice rang throughout the entire city, and everyone went silent and looked up at the Wall.

Pixis then continued, "For those who aren't already aware, I will explain the plan to retake Trost! Our top priority for success is to seal the hole in the broken wall."

Everyone gasped in shock and confusion. "But… how?" asked Marco quietly. "As for how this will be possible, let me start by introducing this young man: Alistair Blaskowicz, of the 104th Cadet Corps." Alex walks up to the ledge, and makes a salute.

This shocks most of his fellow cadets looking up from the city, especially Jean. Pixis continued, "This young man is able to assume the body of a Kaiju, and control it at will! When he transforms, he will lift that gigantic boulder near the front gate, and carry it so he can plug the hole! Your job is to defend him from any Kaiju trying to stop him!"

As Pixis is giving his speech, the rest of the group are talking to superior Garrison soldiers on how to carry out the plan. "So, what's this crazy plan you have in store for us, cadet?" asked one of the soldiers. Armin lays out a blueprint he illustrated so that the plan would be easier to follow.

Armin says, "Normally, Kaiju are attracted to areas where the most humans are. If we can get a large squad to lure them near the Wall, we'll be able to draw them away from Alex without the majority of soldiers ever having to face them. Once we've drawn the Kaiju away, we can use the turrets to wipe them out without casualties. But, we can't leave Alex defenseless. This plan would be easier if we had the assistance of Titans, but with them on their mission with the Survey Corps, it's out of the question." "Actually, that's not exactly true," said the male soldier, Kristian. The group looked at him in shock, and Eren asks, "Are you about to say what I think you're about to say?", to which he replied, "Probably not exactly, but I bet you're in the right direction." The female soldier, Olga, jumps in and says, "A few months back, we convinced the Survey Corps to leave us a Titan in case of an emergency, and I believe this is the emergency." "It's name is Cherno Alpha, one of the oldest Titans still on active duty. She's been around since day one, and we've constantly had to modify her just so we never had to retire her. She may not look like much, but she'll get the job done. We'll send word, and it'll show up right away." "Thank you! But just in case," said Armin, "we should send in a small squad from the Elite Troops, in case we need extra firepower from the Kaiju that come through the hole."

"Ok, I understand now," said Kristian, "we can go ahead and work from there." However, Armin, with a hint of doubt in his voice, says, "There's no guarantee that this will work 100 percent, so I'm not very confident we go through with this." "Not that I don't have any doubts about this plan, which I do," said Kristian, "but if the General thinks this will work, then so will I." "Time isn't exactly our ally," said Olga, "because as of now, Kaiju are still walking through the hole. If this keeps happening, the chances of taking back Trost and all of Wall Rose are falling. Also, there's a limit to how far we can motivate people through fear."

"Lies!" yelled Daz, not buying the information given to him by Pixis, "I'm not gonna kill myself over bullshit like this! Who do you think we are?! We aren't expendable!" Surprisingly, many of the soldiers took note of this. After some time, many soldiers turned around walked away. "Stop! All of you!" yelled the soldier confronting Daz, to which the latter replied, "Screw you! I'm spending our final days with my family."

"This is bad," said Squad Leader Ian Dietrich. "Yeah," replied Rico, "If this goes on, it'll ruin our reputation.

"I hope you're ready, traitors!" yelled Captain Woerman in his mech as he unsheathes it's massive blades towards the fleeing soldiers.

"HEAR MY COMMAND!" yelled Pixis before anything gets bloody, "Anyone who leaves will be pardoned! Anyone succumbed to their fear of the Kaiju may never fight them again! Those who have lived through the horror of the Kaiju may leave now! As well as those who want their families and loved ones to relive that horror! Leave now!"

Surprisingly though, those who walked away stopped, and even turned back to face Pixis. "I don't think I need to remind you of four years ago, when Operation Reclaim Wall Maria went underway! It all may have sounded like rainbows and cupcakes to everyone, but it was just an excuse for the government to get rid of the large majority of people that couldn't afford to live!"

This caught the attention of Armin, who remembered that his grandfather was part of the operation, and was one of many that perished.

"That's the only reason we were able to survive: because of their deaths. I'm guilty, and so are the rest of you! If Wall Rose is breached, doing the same thing will not help, but make it worse! If we go extinct, it wont be because of the Kaiju! It will be because of us! We will not die inside another damn wall! I beseech you! Die here!"

The entire city went silent. Alex looked at Pixis, and thought to himself, " _I'm not dying anytime soon! I will carry that boulder, and I will become the icon of humanity!"_

 **Half an hour later**

"You all know you're assignments," said Pixis, talking to Ian, Rico, and a bearded man, Mitabi Jarnach, "defend Cadet Blaskowicz at all costs, and eliminate all threats. This operation will determine the fate of humankind." "General, may I say something," asked Rico, to which Pixis replied, "What is it?" "Will this so called human-Kaiju weapon even work?" "Stop it, Rico," said Ian. "Don't deny that you have doubts as well." Mitabi eventually says, "General, this whole plan relies heavily on Blaskowicz. If the plan fails, many of us will die in vain." "Well that's troublesome," said Pixis, curling his mustache, and said, "Do you people enjoy losing to the Kaiju?" This surprises the three, and he continues, "I hate losing. More than anything actually, and we've been losing since day one. The day will come when we finally get rid of those simple-minded bastards." "That day will come sir!," said Rico. Smiling, Pixis then says, "Then we must have faith in him. He just might be our only chance to beating the Kaiju."

"General," said Kristian, "we're ready to put our decoy strategy into action." Pixis nodded, and turned back to the trio, and said, "You three are the faces of the Garrison. I leave humanity in your hands." All three soldiers saluted.

"Ian, I'm leaving all field decisions to you." "Me?" asked Ian, surprised that the general picked him as commanding officer of the Elite Troops, "But, I'm not qualified to-" "Don't worry about," interrupted Pixis, then humorously added, "You have good taste in alcohol. I'm counting on you Squad Leader." "Yes, sir!"

Alex was watching their meeting from a few feet away. "I'm sorry, Alex," said Armin, to which Alex replied, "What are you talking about?" "I've put so much responsibility on your shoulders, and this is probably the worst idea I've ever thought of." "You've made great decisions your whole life, and this is one of them. I trust you with my life." Armin smiled and nodded, then Eren walked up and said, "I'm going with you, I can't let you take all the credit." Mikasa jumped in and said, "I'm coming too." This was much to Eren's dismay. "I was assigned to the decoy squad, I'll meet with you once this is all over," said Yennefer.

Alex nodded, and as he was about to turn around, Yennefer grabs his hand, and says to him, "Do me favor, would you? Please don't die again." "When did I die the first time," replied Alex with a chuckle.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Eren reaching into his satchel, and hands Alex a small, lightbulb shaped object. "AC's main optic unit! I thought it was destroyed with the mech!" "Before you were devoured, you placed it in your mech's hand," said Armin, "and when the Kaiju bit down, your mech's hand landed next to me, and we retrieved AC's optic unit." Alex was laughing a bit, staring at AC's optic unit, but he looks at Armin, who starts shedding a tear. "I….. I thought I lost you forever.", said Armin, to which Alex immediately replied, "Well you didn't. I'm here, and I always will be. I'll never leave you guys again, and that's a promise." All of his friends smiled and nodded, knowing that no matter what happens, their friendship will never end.

The sounds of jet thrusters all of a sudden starts approaching the group. And then, a tall, vanguard-class mech appears in front of the group. "Yeah, I managed to get Pixis to give you a little good luck charm for the mission," said Eren. The mech was noticeably taller than some of the other mechs Alex fought in. It had a brownish-red paint job instead of the default grey, and had the same basic weapon artillery as any other mech.

"Alright AC, let's wake you up," said Alex as he and the mech walk toward each other. The mech then kneels down toward Alex, which he then installs the main optic unit into the mech. After the mech's interior and exterior lighting flickers for a short time, it then flashes a mildly bright blue. It stands upright, and looks down on Alex. "…. _Hello, Alex,"_ said the newly revived AC, to which Alex happily greets him, "Nice to see you back in one piece, AC." " _Over 25,000 pieces, actually."_ "Ugh, you know what I mean."

"You three," said Ian, pointing at Alex, Eren, and Mikasa, "Move out! We're about to begin!" Before they left, Alex turns back to Armin and Yennefer, and says, "You two be careful, this'll all be over soon." "Yeah, you too Alex," said Yennefer, and then the group goes their separate ways.

Alex, Eren, Mikasa and the Elite Troops were running atop the Wall with their mechs running behind. "The General thinks you're some kind of weapon," said Ian to Alex, "As long as that damn hole is plugged, I don't care what you are. We're protecting your ass, so don't let us down!" "Yes, sir!", shouted Alex, who was looking a little tense while running. "Alex, how are you feeling?", asked Eren, and Alex replied, "I'm good. If you ask me, this is better than getting ganged up." "No time to be dramatic, Blaskowicz," said Rico, catching up to them. "I can't believe the fate of our race is the hands of a brat like you," said Mitabi, not feeling confident on the success of the mission at all. "That's enough, all of you!", yelled Ian, "We're almost at the shortcut to the boulder! I don't see any Kaiju, so the decoy team must be doing fine."

On an opposite end of the Wall, hundreds of soldiers were standing near the ledge, while a few more soldiers in mechs, including Armin and Yennefer, were hovering above the city while a huge pack of Kaiju tried to reach up to the squad and grab them.

"A word of caution, Blaskowicz," said Rico, "Many soldiers are about to die today, because of you." Alex didn't know how to react. All he could do was listen, and Rico continues, "They know what they're getting themselves into, so as soldiers, they're prepared to die. But they're still human. They have families and feelings. I've known a lot of them since I started as a cadet, and most of them will die protecting you. You have a responsibility to make sure they don't die in vain." "I will!", yelled Alex.

"This way, quickly!", yelled Ian, and in unison, all soldiers, except Rico, tapped their wristwatches, and all of their mech's grabbed each of their pilots, and jumped off the ledge of the Wall. Rico embarks in her mech, and taps a green button, and her mech fires a green flare from it's shoulder, letting Command know the operation has begun.

"AC, when I give the signal, eject me, and turn around," said Alex, "I don't want you to lose another body." " _Copy that, pilot."_ said AC.

Alex, Eren, and Mikasa were all flying through the empty city, making flips and turns as they go along. They were not too far away from the boulder, and just as the boulder was in their line of sight, Alex yells, "NOW!" AC's cockpit hatch opens immediately, and with a quick motion, the mech ejects Alex, and rapidly turns around.

Seeing the boulder, Alex lifts his hand up to his mouth, and bites down hard. It was at that moment when a bright, yellow flash of light lit up the entire city. Everyone from Command to the decoy squad was able to see it.

Inside the light, multiple rows of bone and huge layers of scaly flesh starts to form around the light, but the figure crashes inside a building, toppling it in the opposite direction of the boulder.

Eren and Mikasa lands their mechs on a smaller building close to the point of impact, which was covered in dust and mist. They both kept staring to see if anything went right or wrong.

Suddenly, a low growl was heard from inside the building, and out of the dust, a large, clawed foot stomps on the ground. Then, the upper portion of Alex's Kaiju body popped out with it's head tilted down and eyes closed, and immediately after, he opens his sunlit orange eyes, rears his head up, and let's out a loud, defiant roar that was enough to pierce the heavens.

"That thing looks too big to be carried," said Eren, pointing at the boulder, "but Alex has the strength to do it, I know he does." Mikasa replies, "I don't doubt it, but…." before she could say anything else, she and Eren were pondering why Alex is just looking at the boulder instead of even laying a finger on it. That's when Alex lets out a growl, turns his head around, and locks eyes with Eren and Mikasa.

"Uhh, what's he doing?!", asked Eren in a nervous matter as Alex starts stomping toward the pair. "Alex, what are-" Her words were cut off when Alex demolishes the building with his fists.

 **Author's note: And that does it for this chapter. I know, the cliffhanger ending pissed me off when I first saw it. So as promised, a shorter wait. Thanks for being so patient! Don't forget to leave a favorite/review, and I should have the next chapter up soon!**


	11. Wound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, Pacific Rim, nor Attack on Titan**

 **Chapter 11: Wound**

 _For the first time ever, humanity might have a fighting chance. When Alistair "Alex" Blaskowicz was seen rising out of the nape of the long-thought dead Kaiju Godzilla, he was immediately thought to have been a traitor to humanity. However, thanks to the persuasion from his friend Armin, Garrison General Dot Pixis gives the green light on the mission to plug Wall Rose with a gigantic boulder using Alex's Kaiju powers. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned…_

At the Garrison HQ, large steel doors were simultaneously sliding open, with loud sirens blaring across the building. Out of the darkness, a large metallic foot stomped on the ground out of the doorway.

—

"We've managed to draw the Kaiju away from the breach without directly engaging them," said Kristian walking behind Pixis on top of the Wall with Olga following, "But we still lost nearly a quarter of our soldiers." "No," said Pixis, "They didn't die because they lost their way. They died because I sent them to their deaths." This shocked Kristian and Olga, and all three stopped walking and looked at the empty city. Pixis continued, "This is the threshold of our extinction soldiers. If my actions can guarantee mankind's survival, history may call me butcher all at once." Pixis' mech walks up to him and says, " _General, a friendly Titan has been deployed."_ "Excellent, they're going to need all the help they can get."

—

Eren and Mikasa were both knocked off their mech's feet when Alex's Kaiju rammed both his fists into the building, nearly demolishing it. Alex locks eyes on Mikasa, who was barely moving due to the force of the attack. "Alex!" yelled Eren flying towards Alex, "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" " _You might wanna get out of the way,"_ said a voice through Eren's intercom. Still confused, Eren hears loud thumps getting closer to the area.

 _"Warning! Pilot Ackerman, take evasive maneuvers!"_ said Romeo Alpha's AI. Mikasa wakes up to see Alex clenching his fist and getting ready to attack. All of a sudden, right before Alex could attack, a large, metallic fist bashes Alex in the face, knocking him back into the ground.

Mikasa was able to get back on her feet, and she looked to see Alex on the ground not moving. She looked to her left and saw the source of the punch: An 85 meter, brown coated Titan. It was much bulkier and heavier compared to the other Titans. It had thick arms and legs, and a huge, bucket shaped head. It's cockpit was located at the heart of the Titan, making it more secure than any other Titan.

"This is Cherno Alpha," said the Titan's pilot in a thick, Russian sounding accent, "What the hell is going on?!" "Dmitri, get away from there," yelled Ian as Alex tries to stand back up, "It's too dangerous!" "Not a chance! I've killed many Kaiju, this will be no different!" Alex slams his hands on the ground and tries to pull himself up, and lets out a low growl.

"The General was wrong about you," said Dmitri as Alex gets back up, "He said you would help us, that you would save humanity. But no! You attack your own comrades and nearly kill them!" Alex turns around and faces the Titan, showing the deep gash it left on his face, which starts to heal. "I'm going to smash you like a bottle of expired vodka!"

Alex lets out a loud roar, telling the Titan to give him his best shot. The Titan responds to the challenge by blaring a low pitched horn-like sound, and clangs both of it's fists together. The Titan clenches it's right fist. "Eat this, you sack of shit," yelled Dmitri as he charges toward Alex, who stands motionless. As the Titan gets closer, it yanks it's arm back, and tries to ram it's fist as hard as it could. However, with surprising speed, Alex shifts his body to the left, dodging the punch. "What?!" Dmitri couldn't believe his eyes when a Kaiju dodges his attack. Alex swings his tail and wraps it around the Titan's torso, and with all his strength, he swings his entire body in a 180 degree turn, unwraps his tail, and sends the Titan flying, throwing it into a building nearby.

Ian was hovering a good distance away from the fight. "Dmitri!" The Titan was buried in rubble, but it was already trying to recover, scraping bits and pieces off of it's body. Alex slowly walked towards his mechanical foe. He stops walking, and very slowly, his back spikes starts to glow blue. "Oh no," said Eren, "he's gonna use his light beam on the Titan!" Eren sees a mech fly past him, headed towards Alex. "Mikasa, what are you doing!?"

Mikasa lands her mech on Alex's face, and opens her cockpit, trying to get him to see her. "Alex, I know you're in there somewhere, snap out of it!"With a growl, Alex crosses his orange, menacing eyes to try and look at Mikasa, which causes her to look on in fear, but she eventually shrugs it off, and yells, "I know you recognize me! Snap the hell out of it!"

"We've failed," said Rico, pressing a red button in her mech, which causes it to fire a red flare from it's shoulders to the sky.

Alex's spikes and mouth starts to glow even brighter.

Mikasa hears loud thumping rapidly closing in on her location. Before Alex could let out his attack, Mikasa turns around, and quickly jumps of Alex's face, and at that moment, Cherno Alpha lands a hard uppercut on Alex, and at the right time, because a huge ray of light spat out of Alex's mouth, shooting straight up at the sky.

Alex gets knocked back to the ground, with his back against the boulder, and was sitting there motionless. "Want me to finish him off, Squad Leader," asked Dmitri, lighting up the Titan's incendiary turbines on the side of it's head. "Stand down, Dmitri," said Ian, "We need you at your best against the other Kaiju." "As you command." The Titan's turbines die down.

The squad looks down at Alex's unconscious Kaiju body, releasing steam from it's face and hands. "So I guess he's no different from any other Kaiju," said Mitabi. "Squad Leader!" said a voice from Ian's mech, "we've got two Kaiju bearing down on us from the front, a Knifehead and a Hardship!" "Heads up!" yelled a soldier on a building next to the squad, "A Mutavore's closing in on us!"

—

 **15 minutes ago**

"Sir, red flare sighted," shouted a soldier to Pixis on the Command side of the Wall. Suddenly a blue ray of light shot to the sky. Everyone jutted back in shock at the sight of the ray.

"What the hell?" said Marco at the Decoy Squad side of the Wall. Armin and Yennefer looked up at the bright blue spire of light ascending to the sky. "Don't tell me Alex did that," said Marco. "Armin, what do we do?" asked Yennefer, but instead of giving her an answer, Armin presses his wristwatch and runs away from the rest of the squad. Yennefer watched as Armin ran away from the group, and thought to herself, " _Dammit Alex, you better not be dead."_

"Should I order a retreat, General?" asked Olga to Pixis. "Absolutely not," said Pixis, "We will continue luring the Kaiju toward the edge of the city. We will proceed as planned. We're not giving up yet."

—

Back at the boulder, Alex's Kaiju body is still lying near the boulder motionless. "What are you waiting for?!", Mitabi yelled at Ian, losing all hope in the mission, "Give the order! This plan was doomed from the start! We need to fall back! Sure, it was worth a shot, but all we have left now is to head back over the Wall!"

As Mitabi walks back to his mech, Eren, with a furious look on his face, tries to stop him with Mikasa following. "Easy," said Ian calmly, stopping Eren and Mikasa from doing anything rash. "Rico, you and Mitabi take a team and take down the Mutavore. Dmitri, take the Knifehead and Hardship." "Are you nuts!?," yelled Rico, and Dmitri followed, "You're asking us to protect a fucking Kaiju!" This caused Ian to snap, "In case you all forgot, I'm in charge, so do as you're ordered, dammit! We're not leaving Blaskowicz defenseless, and that's final! Our job now is to keep the other Kaiju away from him until he can be recovered. Like it or not, he's still our last chance. We can't just leave him here." "He is reason countless soldiers died, and you still want to help him," said Dmitri, and Rico followed, "Look at him, Ian! Are you saying you want more of us to die because of him!?" "You're damn right I am! If that's what it takes, then so be it!" Rico and Mitabi were baffled by his words, not believing he would risk the lives of himself and the other soldiers for Alex. Eren and Mikasa looked at Ian with a slight grin on their faces.

At the top of the Wall where the Decoy Squad is, a mech lands near Yennefer, Marco and Connie. It opens it's cockpit, and lifts Jean out and places him gently in front of the group.

"What the hell was up with that blue ray?!" asked Jean, to which Yennefer replied, "I don't know, but Armin went to see." "I… I think it will be alright," said Marco nervously, "I mean, it's Alex we're talking about." "…Right," said a less than determined Jean. "I don't wanna be that guy," said Connie, "but this whole thing feels kinda pointless if you ask me." "When was the last time a fight against the Kaiju didn't feel like that," said Jean, "The best thing we can do is do what we can to not lose any more fights."

Connie wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed when compared to the rest of his trainee class. But something about him finally came out. "I really hate the idea of so many of us dying for nothing." "We have to pick our battles," said Jean, "If we want to wage war some day, we need to conserve as much man power as we can. This was the right call." "But was it really though? Fighting another day… ok I'm in." "Uhhh… great, then let's do this," said Jean, who was a little surprised about Connie's sudden determination.

"Ian you can't be serious about this," yelled Rico, to which Ian replied, "If you have any more last hopes against the Kaiju, I'm all ears! This is all we have and you know it! If you think this is easy for me, you're wrong! I'm making a judgment call here! Unless you have a better plan, say it!"

Knowing Ian actually is right, Rico says, "If you're asking me how else we're gonna defeat the Kaiju, I obviously have no idea." In a more calm manner, Ian replies, "See? that's why we can't afford to sound a retreat, not just yet. I know it's sounds crazy, but there's still hope. As long as that's the case, we'll fight to the bitter end."

Ian looks on the horizon overlooking the Kaiju infested city. "Look at us. We're always on the run. Don't you ever want it to be over? Don't you ever want to take a stand? Well this is how it's going to be done!" Ian looks behind him sees Eren and Mikasa, giving him a look of awe hearing his words.

There was a brief silence amongst the group, and Rico breaks it and says, "This is madness!" She turns a around and walks away from the group. "Hey!" yelled Ian, but Rico stops and says, "I think you're right. If we're going to stand up to them, this is the only way. For once, let's fight a fight that matters. I'll take a team and deal with that Mutavore." She embarks in her mech and flies off.

Large footsteps shook the ground next to the group, and they looked to see Cherno Alpha walk away towards the Knifehead and Hardship. "I'll take out those blade-heads," said Dmitri through Ian's mech intercom, "I could really use some new weapons, HA!"

"What are we waiting for," said Mitabi in his mech before he flies off, "Let's get this done." Eren walks up to Ian and says, "Thanks Squad Leader, you really did us a solid there." "That was very brave what you just did," said Mikasa, to which Ian replied, "No it wasn't, and there's no need to thank me. Truthfully, I was more worried about the kind of mess you two would have caused. But you two are free now, so use your skills to protect your friend." Ian's mech picks him up and embarks him in his cockpit, and flies off.

Eren and Mikasa look down on Alex's unconscious Kaiju body, and noticed that his wounds aren't healing as fast as they did before. "Why aren't his wounds healing?" asked Mikasa, "Maybe the fight near HQ took a toll on him?" "Shit," said Eren, "What the hell is this doing to him?! What if he won't be able to change back?" "Don't think like that," said Mikasa, "You're being paranoid about this. Let's just focus on defending him." Eren sighed, and nodded.

" _Alex,"_ Armin thought to himself, running atop the wall with his mech right behind him, _"What's going on?! Please be alright!"_

 _—-_

 _"_ Wha… What's…. going on…" Alex was not in a normal state of mind. He was laying inside the nape of his Kaiju vessel. His eyes were partially open. They were bloodshot, and his irises were randomly getting wider and thinner. "I… can't see…." Darkness was covering his eyes, then all of a sudden, a bright flash of light blinded him, and suddenly, he finds himself in a familiar place.

"Oh… I completely forgot." Alex found himself in the comfort of his own home, sitting on a couch wrapped in a blanket. Robert was reading a book on the dining room table, and Lisa was in the kitchen washing dishes. "Weird…" Alex yawned and closed his eyes.

—

A mech lands on a building near Alex's Kaiju body. It's cockpit opens, and Armin's eyes widen when he sees Alex laying against the boulder with steam emitting from his face and hands. "What the hell are you doing, Alex," yelled Armin, "Wake up!"

At the Wall, a large pack of Kaiju are still trying to get their claws on the Decoy Squad. In an alleyway far from the pack, Yennefer, Jean, Connie and Annie were in a small team away from the Wall. "Ok, here's the plan," said the team leader, "we can't let anymore of these scaly bastards near this corner. We need to make sure they stay here. Do not engage unless it's absolutely necessary. I want you all on the ground, four cadets per team. When you reach the wall, lift off. Die, and you'll piss me off. If a Kaiju goes astray, we'll take it down." "What do mean 'if'," asked Jean, "It's not like we can order them around and ask them to stay out." "And if this whole thing gets risky?" asked Annie, "Are we free to act at our own discretion?" "Whatever makes it easier for you," replied the team leader. Suddenly, a loud, low-pitched horn like sound is heard from behind the buildings, with rubble and dust emitting from them. "Team Price, move out!" "Yessir," said Yennefer.

An 80-meter blade-headed Kaiju, Hardship, was knocked to the ground by Cherno Alpha. The Titan turns around and faces the Knifehead, which lets out a challenging shriek, to which the Titan responds by clanging both it's fists together. "This one isn't going to outsmart me!" said Dmitri.

The Kaiju runs toward the Titan and raises it's right arm up in the air. The Titan clenches it's right fist and yanks it back. As the Kaiju swings it's arm, the Titan throws it's fist forward and bashes the Kaiju's arm, lashing it back while also snapping it's arm, causing it to wail around. The Kaiju roars in pain, and soon afterwards, the Titan swings it's left fist and bashes it in the face, ramming it's knife-like protrusion into, slashing it across a building, but not before a group of soldiers in their mechs flew out of the way.

"I don't remember Kaiju being so lazy!" mocked Dmitri as the Kaiju lies on the ground, "Come on! Hit me!" The Kaiju picks itself back up, and roars at the Titan. "THAT'S IT!" The Kaiju charges at it's metallic foe head first. The Titan raises it's arms, and just when the Kaiju was about to impale the Titan through the cockpit, the Titan manages to grab hold of the blade-like protrusion. The force of the attack managed to push the Titan back a few meters, but it managed to hold it's own. The Kaiju wails it's head around trying to free itself, but the Titan had too big of a grip.

"Well it took you long enough!" yelled Dmitri as the Kaiju still struggles to free itself from his grip. "Let's how long you can withstand this!" Dmitri pushes a red button, and the Titan's AI speaks, _"Incendiary Turbines activating."_ The two turbines on the side of the Titan's head start lighting up, and a sound starts emitting from them, as if they were charging, Then a few seconds later, thick streams of flame shoots out. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH". The Kaiju roars in agony as it's flesh starts to burn away, and it starts lashing around harder than it did before.

Dmitri could do nothing but laugh at the Kaiju's pain. However, he stops laughing because he can hear multiple, but faint, thumps coming from behind him. Despite the Titan's heavy weight, it manages to shift it's body to the right away from the Knifehead, and immediately after, the Hardship, which recovered from Cherno Alpha's attack, attempted to ram it's bladed head at the Titan, but after the Titan barely dodged the attack, it instead rammed it's head right into the Knifehead's chest, and both tumble to the ground.

The Knifehead was squealing in pain as the Hardship struggled to remove it's head out of the other Kaiju's scorched body. Cherno walked up to the two Kaiju, and grabbed the Hardship's head, and yanked it out of the Knifehead's body. The Hardship was lashing it's claws in multiple directions trying to attack Cherno, but the Titan immediately slammed the Kaiju back into the ground, stunning in. As the Kaiju attempts to get up, the Titan raises it's massive foot above the Kaiju, and the stomps on it's nape, killing it. "I'll take this!" said Dmitri as the Titan grabs hold of the Kaiju's blade protrusion, and rips it off of it's head, and wields it like a knife.

The Knifehead was emitting steam from all over it's body, trying to heal the burns the Titan gave it. It manages to roll onto it's belly, and tries to get up. However, a metallic foot stomps on it's back, pinnig it down. The Titan was looking down at it's helpless foe, and without hesitation, holding the Hardship's blade in a reverse grip, slices through the Kaiju's nape, ending it for good.

"Cherno, what's your status!?", asked Ian, to which Dmitri answered in a psychotic tone, "HAHAHA! I've never been so alive!" "Heads up, there's a Varan!", yelled a soldier as the 60 meter Kaiju climbed on the building, facing in the general direction of Alex, "It looks like it's gonna pounce on Blaskowicz!"

A sound of thrusters boomed through the sky, and a humanoid figure dove down to the Kaiju at high speeds, and piledrived it's head into the building it was climbing. Dust covered the area, and as it was starting to clear up, the figure is revealed to be a brownish-red coated mech, and the Kaiju had a slice mark on it's nape.

"Holy shit, it's AC!" yelled Eren as he walks towards the Kaiju corpse. AC jumps off the Kaiju corpse and walks toward Eren and the others. _"Pilot Jaeger,"_ said AC, _"What is the status of pilot Blaskowicz?"_ "The plan went FUBAR like there was no tomorrow," said Eren, "He spun out of control and attacked me and Mikasa, and got knocked out while fighting Cherno Alpha!"

AC turned around and faced Alex's unconscious body. _"Copy that. Warning: multiple Kaiju have begun making there way near the center of the city."_ "What?!", asked Eren under his breath. _"I will continue scouting the area and provide cover for Pilot Blaskowicz. I recommend you do the same."_ Eren nodded as AC flew off.

Mikasa lands on a building across from Alex, opens her cockpit, and looks at the city and sees it swarming with Kaiju. Eren lands next to Mikasa and opens his cockpit. "Where the hell did they all come from? Why aren't they paying attention to the Decoy Squad?" "I don't know" replied Mikasa, "I don't think there are enough of us to attract them all. There's just so many. Unless-" "Unless they're coming for Alex. Shit!" said Eren, who realized the situation.

"Eren! Mikasa!" yelled a voice below the pair, and saw Armin in his mech standing on Alex's Kaiju body. "Why did plan go sideways!? Why is Alex just slumped here like this?!" "Armin, get the hell away from there," yelled Eren, "It's too dangerous down there!" "Something went wrong," yelled Mikasa, "He lost control and got knocked out fighting Cherno Alpha!" "We've tried everything to get him to respond," said Eren, "but none of us could snap him out! He's been like this for the past few minutes!" "But what about the plan" asked Armin, to which Eren replied, "It's changed! Right now all we have to do is protect him from any other Kaiju in the area! But there's too many, and we don't know how much longer we can hold!"

Armin turns around and looks down in Alex's nape area, and he remembers how he saw steam rising from the body, and saw Alex climb out of it before passing out. "From the back of the head, to the nape of the neck," Armin says to himself, standing right over Alex's nape, and unsheathes one of his mech's blades, "1 meter high, 50 centimeters across." "Armin, what are you doing!?" yelled Eren, to which Armin yells, "I'm gonna try pulling him out of there! Cover me and hold off any Kaiju as long as you can!" Eren and Mikasa's eyes widen when they see what Armin's about to do. Armin activates his mech's grappling hooks and attaches them to Alex for more balance, and lifts his blade. "As long as I don't hit the center, he won't be killed. But this is gonna hurt….. A LOT!"

With as much strength as he could muster, Armin stabs his blade into the Kaiju's nape, and just barely misses Alex's human arm, but it was still a deep cut. This caused Alex's eyes to rapidly open wide, and caused his Kaiju vessel to roar in pain and wail around trying to throw Armin off. "Armin, you idiot," yelled Eren, "You're going to get yourself killed!" "I'm fine," yelled Armin, "Just do what you can to keep the other Kaiju away! Don't worry about me, just go do what you do best!" Without saying a word, Eren and Mikasa fly off to another area of the city.

Alex's Kaiju body stops struggling, giving Armin the chance to try and wake Alex up. "Alex, can you hear me," yelled Armin, "You've got to wake up! If you stay like this, we're all going to die! Whatever this body's doing to you, you have to fight it! You're Alistair Blaskowicz, damn it! Not even Godzilla could match you!"

"What…. is he…. talking about? Fight it? Fight…. what? I'm tired?"

"I know you're in there!" yelled Armin as he's pounding his mech's fist, "If you don't wake up, the Kaiju will kill us!"

Armin, didn't want to say anything that would go too far, but at this point, he didn't have a choice, and yelled, "Do you remember your mom!? She was eaten by a Kaiju! Her death is the reason you want to destroy every Kaiju out there! Do you not remember?!"

—

"Armin," said Alex as a younger-looking Armin pounds on the window trying to get Alex to listen to him, "Seriously, what's… gotten into you? What do you mean… my mom… got eaten, she's… right here… in front of me. " Lisa turns around and looks at Alex with a smile.

—

Yennefer, Jean, Annie, and Connie are running on the streets running away from a group of Kaiju while hearing the screams of their Squad Leader getting eaten by a Trespasser. "Great," yelled Annie sarcastically, "I guess we're on our own now!" "Annie, you and Yennefer head up to the Wall!" yelled Jean, "Me and Connie will keep 'em busy! Connie, I-" He turns around to see Connie disappear.

Connie runs down a separate street while being chased by a Tyrantasaur, a 90-meter bipedal Triceratops-like Kaiju. The Kaiju swings it's arm down trying to grab Connie, but he manages to jump out of the way. He tries to activate hs mech's thrusters. _"Thruster malfunction, must be repaired."_ "Ah, shit." Connie turns around to see the Kaiju raise it's arm for another attack. Suddenly, it's hand explodes, causing it to roar in pain. It turns around and sees Jean's mech, which fired it's shoulder rockets at the Kaiju.

"Connie, get up the Wall," yelled Jean just before the Kaiju slams the ground. Jean manages to jump out of the way, and run a good distance away from the Kaiju. He turns around to see the Kaiju managed to get it's hand stuck to the ground, trapping it. This gives Jean the opportunity to escape.

He presses his thruster triggers, but nothing happens. " _Warning, thrusters inactive. Please seek repairs."_ "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Jean repeatedly presses his triggers, and turns around to see a Mutavore standing right behind him. The Kaiju slams it's arm down to Jean, who swiftly dodges the attack, and flees.

At the top of the Wall, Connie, who managed to fix his mech's thruster, lands his mech near Annie and Yennefer. "Are you guys ok?" "Yeah", answered Annie. "Where's Jean?" asked Yennefer. Connie turns around and stands on the ledge of the Wall, looking for Jean.

"There," yelled Yennefer, pointing at Jean's mech running through the streets away from the Mutavore. Connie ask himself in a worrisome manner, "Don't tell me his thrusters aren't working."

Jean manages to lock himself up in a townhouse, and hides himself in his mech until the Kaiju walks away from his area.

—

"Dammit, Alex! Your mother is dead, and your dad left!"

"Shut up."

"If you don't snap the hell out of it, everyone is going to die, and because of you, their deaths will be for nothing."

"Shut up!"

"You're mother died because you weren't strong enough to save her! She died because of you!"

Suddenly, dozens of images flood Alex's mind, but one particular memory stood out. Alex remembered being carried away by Hannes while watching his mother being devoured by a Kaiju.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

—

Alex's Kaiju vessel let out a loud, rage-filled roar, much to the shock of Armin, who was still on his nape. Alex quickly stood up, and shook as hard as he could. Armin tried his hardest to hold, however, his blade hilt snapped out of the blade itself, and the grappling hooks unhooked Alex's flesh, causing Armin to fall off, but he manages to activate his mech's thrusters. Alex's spikes rapidly turned blue, and he spun in Armin's direction. He opens his mouth, and releases a powerful, blue ray of light, and it pulverizes a building in front of him.

Armin was able to fly out of the way, but the force of the attack was so strong it caused him to ram into a building, causing him to fall to the ground. With barely any strength to try and pull himself up, Armin tries look up at the massive behemoth that is Alex's Kaiju vessel. He sees his eyes are completely covered in a bright, flame-like orange color, and sees him charging for another attack.

" _This is it, isn't it,"_ Armin thinks to himself, as he prepares himself for a horrible death.

However, nothing happened. He looks up to see Alex's blue energy die down, and his orange eyes returned to normal. But Armin noticed something about Alex's face, something strange, and heartbreaking. Alex's Kaiju vessel's usual menacing look on his face changed into fear and regret, and his orange eyes turned into Alex's normal green color. Armin's eyes widened in shock at this change.

Suddenly, Alex drops to his knees, and in a matter of seconds, his entire, massive body slams to the ground, causing a shockwave in the area.

"Alex," said a weak, struggling Armin as he watches Alex close his eyes. "ALEX!" Armin opens his mech's cockpit, and crawls out. He attempts to stand up, albeit with difficulty, and runs toward Alex. He trips on a piece of rubble caused by Alex's attack, but his fall is broken by Alex's scaly face.

"Alex!" yelled Armin, looking at Alex's closed eyelids, "Please! Wake up!" Thinking he's failed one of his best friends, Armin could do nothing but scream Alex's name while tearing up. He eventually gives up, and places his head on Alex, crying.

"Do you… remember.. when… we were kids? All we talked about… was the world outside. You remember… don't you? The land of ice. The fields of sand. The sea of fire. We talked about it all? I always thought you forgot about our promise… because you were so determined to join the Survey Corps. Why… why risk it all… even if it meant the end of your life, even if it meant not healing old wounds…. why risk so much just to go outside?"

Leaning away from Alex, Armin wipes his eyes and presses his wristwatch. "How will I say this to Eren and Mikasa?" Armin's mech places him in it's cockpit, and he flies away from Alex.

—

" _Why…"_ said a voice, echoing throughout Alex's head, " _why risk so much just to go outside?"_

Alex's eyes widen, not believing he heard such a question. He unwraps his blanket, and stands up, with Robert and Lisa staring at him. "What kind of question is that," said Alex, with a hint of anger in his voice, "You know damn well why."

Alex knows that the outside world is said to be nothing a barren wasteland, that no man or woman can ever walk on. Nothing but Kaiju roam the lands, and that it should be forgotten until the end of time. But it's not true. None of it.

"I want to go outside, and see the rest of the world…. because….. BECAUSE I WAS BORN IN IT!"

The room was scorched in flames, and Lisa and Robert were incinerated

—-

Steam started to emit from Alex's body. Followed by a low, menacing growl, he opens up his burning, orange eyes.

 **Author's note: And that does it for this chapter. This chapter was very fun to write, but also at the same time a bit of a pain in the butt. Of course the Kaiju on Titan fighting is always a joy to make. Now I know you're wondering about the ending. In my opinion, the original version of Armin waking up Eren was a little too easy, so in this story I wanted to expand it and want the characters to think that the plan has legitimately failed. You all know what's gonna happen next chapter. I know it's been a more than a week since it's "anniversary", but it's very hard to believe it's already been a year since I've uploaded this story, and here's hoping for many more years to come. Don't forget to leave a favorite/review, and I should have the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
